Orbz
by Shinashi
Summary: Earth is a pretty scary place, but when four students, each marked by their own demons, are being targeted by demons of Hell for innate powers they didn't even know existed, everything is much worse! But the powers of the Orbs of Hell attracts love, too.
1. Milliardo

**Author's Note: **I've been meaning to set something up similar to Arcadia and this is what I got. I like it a lot and I actually have an ending in mind.

**If I get more than two reviews, I will promise on my life never to give up this story and update it EVERY week. Unless my internet goes off, but I can assure you that it will be up as soon as possible. Unless I die... and well, I'm sorry if that happens. I'll be really sorry. **

**Summary: **The four Orbs of Hell are the Elements of Earth. They reside in four boys and will mature when they turn eighteen. When that happens, the power will be theirs. However, three demons get close to them, for the orbs and other reasons, and will make sure that doesn't happen.

**Pairings: **I'm all traditional about yaoi pairings and all, but this story, I decided to mix it up. At first it will be 6x9 and 5xMeilan, then it will be 13x6x5, 4x2 (yea, crazy, huh?) and 1x3 (freakin' weird). You'll love it.

**Warnings: **There are some elements of rape and mental illnesses. I don't condone rape and I am a full believer in the importance of understanding mental illnesses. However, I don't know much, so I'm sorry if my situations aren't typical or realistic.

I took three years of German in high school and remember quite a bit. However, that doesn't make me an expert, though I must admit I'm a pretty good translator of German to English. I greatly encourage amateur and expert German reviews. It will be fun. :D

**Another Note: **The title of each chapter is actually the POV of the character. At first it will be mostly demonic scions (I'll explain what that means later in the story), and the incubus (which will take a slightly different persona in my story) will be later.

Enjoy.

Milliardo

It was stunningly clear to me that this incubus had occurred a hundred times before, and I still hadn't gotten over it. It came with the violent brilliance of a nightmare ill-received. I was frightened to death. I still feared the situation. I was just as helpless as all the times before. The man was back.

I awoke to my alarm tinkling softly in my ear. Long ago, my mother and father had thrown away the screaming alarms that sounded like electric ducks because those alarms were just too similar to those in my nightmares. The sound would send me into shock whether I was on my drugs or not. Plus, my psychiatrist recommended it. Still, I contemplated whether or not to tell her, or my parents for that matter, that an un-triggered nightmare had happened again. But then they would put me on meds again. The school doesn't allow you to fence if you take medication for mental aid. If you had AIDS, fine. Bipolar psychopath? Try chess. You weren't waving around a razor-sharp sword.

So I opted, against the better judgement of my good conscience, to not tell anyone about the nightmare. I got dressed in my uniform that I had ironed the night before, making sure to button up over my collarbone, straightened and brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. My mother came in, smiling.

"Ready for your last year of school?" she asked, the wrinkles around her mouth crinkling those bags underneath her eyes, so that they smiled too. She was beautiful.

"I'm ready for every year of my life, mother," I answered, as I said every year. My bowl swirled in the sink and I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek.

With the tiniest bit of suspicion, she inquired, "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm excited. I have a new German teacher first period. Heard- hopefully she's a she- she was foreign. And you know how much I love foreign older women." I wiggled my eyebrows for effect as mother swatted my lips and laughed.

"Don't let Noin hear you say that."

"Don't tell her, okay?"

Mother laughed again, and I left after that. My sister Relena wanted to ride the high school bus the first day of school, so I was granted the Jetta all to myself. I caressed the empty passenger seat, imagining it was Noin's supple thigh. We could have the car to ourselves this afternoon, but if anyone saw us at school, it would be the scandal of our elite community. Our since-birth engagement would probably be called off, and I will never see Noin again. For lack of better words, that would suck.

I didn't have to ride this early. School wouldn't start for another twenty minutes, the doors open in ten, but the edges of the nightmare still pricked my mind and concentrating on driving really helped things. I should really get back on my medicine, but starting it up again would mean going through the inital effects once more. The tiredness, the sleepiness, the vague looks, the lack of interest in anything. It was disheartening and people could tell when you're on some heavy meds, and definitely when you're off. I just didn't want to go through all that again.

It was 6:55 when I arrived at school. The doors will open in five minutes. Barton Academy has been up since the ancient times, but, though I've been going to this prestigious school for the last three years, I didn't know much else about it. But I did know that the principal's niece, who graduated last year, and nephew, who was a senior like me, were both lookers in their own special way. But the Barton kids were so much smarter than I was, all Honor classes and AP schedules, so I never really saw them.

Wishing to be alone for awhile, I stayed in my car and watched the other teenagers play football and frisbee in the Autumn morning. The buses were coming in on the other side of the school. The bells rang and, like clockwork, everything stopped and headed towards the doors, a river of white T-shirts with khaki and navy blue fish flooding the interior of the school. The buses, filled to the brim, emptied their contents onto the sidewalk. I saw Relena come out with her friends at the front of the school. I straightened my hair, grabbed my books, and headed towards the doors myself.

The German classroom has never changed all the years since I've been here. I took German last year, and knew the classroom both years before then. I had learned absolutely nothing. The teacher was old and could always, always be persuaded to have a Culture Day in which we would bring German food- no, we actually did bring German food, surprisingly- and eat and watch a movie. She would tell us stories of her poor childhood in Germany and the differences between American and German society. We loved her a lot. She died this past summer, and everyone in our class brought our favorite German meals to her funeral. We were...very guilty when her relatives began speaking simple German to us and we couldn't understand them. Only the repeated _du, du, du_ or you, you, you was what I understood.

The classroom hadn't changed location, but it sure had a makeover. Our artwork, because the old German teacher loved our art whether it was German or not, was hanging from the ceilings except on the wall. What replaced them were many pictures of Germany- Berlin, the Fairy Tale Castle, a shot of a car on the Autobahn, German Cars, German royalty, and many aphorisms in German with translations at the bottom. Even comic strips were in German: Garfield, Peanuts, and Dilbert. At the back of the class were the Grimm Brother's tales books, which I heard on the grapevine were much scarier than the Disney renovations. Distractedly, I scratched my collarbone, and immediately ceased the action and looked around to see if anyone saw me. I know it was sort of stupid, because everyone scratches their collarbone, but I had a secret under there almost as dire as my nightmares, and I definitely didn't want anyone to know. Fortunately for my sorry-ass paranoia, there was no one around.

At least, that was what I thought.

"_Guten Morgen_, Milliardo Peacecraft."

I turned around so fast I hit my shoulder, hard, on the bookcase. The muscle under there jumped as if someone had frogged me. My view was totally taken up by a tall, dreadfully handsome man with strange-colored blue eyes and ginger-red hair. He smiled genially while offering his large hand covered in jeweled rings. Around his neck hung a tiny key with a swirling looking blue color. It almost looked like my... Well, that didn't matter. I shook his hand.

"How did you know my name, Mr..?"

He frowned. "When I say good morning, you shall say _Guten Morgen, Herr _Kushrenada, understand?"

I could already tell I wasn't going to bullshit through this class like last year. "Yes, sir."

"_Guten Morgen_."

"_Guten Morgen, Herr _Kushrenada."

"_Gut, gut. Wie geht's?_"

I had no idea what he said. Let me tell you how far we went with German class. We learned _du_ and _Ich_ and all the curse words. Other than that, I couldn't remember a thing. I stared at him blankly before telling him this. On his masculine face, the frown deepened, and he rolled his eyes, and said something in German.

"Uhm..?"

"I said," he sighed, passing a hand over his face to hide the fact that he was looking me up and down, "that it was worse than I thought. It was her last year, no?"

"Yes, sir. But...She also died so..." I finished that thought like that. He was still roaming his eyes over me and I was starting to feel nervous. The last time a man, granted he was old, looked at me that way I ended up a month and a half in a mental institution and taking meds for three years. So you can understand why was I starting to feel a bit antsy. He suddenly looked into my eyes, so I just had to look away. I looked back and he was directly in front of my face.

"We're going to get to know each other very well, _meine Liebe_. You are going to be my top student," he said, and he grinned maliciously. I wanted to call for help. There was no way I would be his top student, not with Chang Wufei in fifth period, who, rumor has it, studied the German book on Culture Days. And the way he smiled at me... It made me shudder.

"And I'll break that nasty fear out of you as well."

What the hell did he mean by that? How did he know I was fucking scared of him? Maybe he looked at my records- but I thought they were private. My mother and I signed a form and everything. He was walking away, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. I suddenly felt as safe in school as a rat in a cobra pit.

"_Setzen Sie hin, bitte_," he said, pointing at a desk in front of him. It was bolted to the wall and a bit off from the other rows. It was all by itself, and the nearest desk to Mr. Kushrenada's.

"I don't want to sit there." But he gave me a look that was saying, _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you a choice in the matter. _The only other teacher to give me that look was my fencing teacher, and so I closed my lips and sat down at my seat that he gave me. He started straightening things on his desk and I watched. I could go out looking for Noin, but I sort of felt as if I would have to ask permission, though class hadn't started yet.

The bell rang for the first time, which meant people should start going to classes. The second bell in five minutes would mean a tardy. Luckily, Noin was the first one to arrive. She saw me, and I got up automatically to take her hands, pull her to me, and gave her a kiss.

"Excuse me, no public displays of affection," Treize told us, arms folded over each other and looking for all the world like one of the adminostrators.

Noin snorted, "It's just a peck. Who the hell are you?"

"No profanity either, _Frauleine _Noin. And I'm _Herr_ Kushrenada."

"Your first name is her?"

"_Herr,_" Mr. Kushrenada repeated, rolling the r's visibly. He was looking a bit irritated now, but he asked for it. If you get on Noin's nerves, she'll get on yours as well, no matter if she was wrong or right. "You should remember that it means Mister."

Noin laughed, sitting in the nearest desk to mine, though it was still about two feet away. "I didn't learn anything last year."

"This year, you'll learn everything you need to know," Kushrenada promised, examining her and glaring at me. No, he didn't like her at all, and I bet he was wondering why I liked her. I would have answered that it came naturally after my parents told me nine years ago that I was engaged to her, and that in the June following my eighteenth birthday we were going to be married. At first I was the immature kid and said she had cooties and all, then I realized how much fun girls were when you dated them, and how soft they were, and how light their voices were. And Noin was the closest girl so why not date her for four years?

"What a bastard!" Noin exclaimed when Kushrenada temporarily left the room. At least, again, that's what I thought, but he popped right back in, pulled out a slip of paper, and wrote something on it. He then handed it to Noin. On it was a citation for detention.

"On the first day of school!?" she yelled at him. "I have a hair appointment."

"If I could only tell you how much I don't care," he answered.

"You just did."

"Well, then. Unless your boyfriend here would like to replace you, I will see you at 2:45 sharp. Then we'll be such friends until four." Treize grinned at me, as if he had planned this for days and finally seen the diabolical task come into fruition. Of course I would replace her, and it was not because she gave me those begging watery eyes of a girl whose heart's been torn. She bit her full lower lip and shook the jagged edges of her bangs out of her eyes. I suddenly thought that she did need to get her hair done.

But I didn't want to be alone with Mr. Kushrenada for an hour and fifteen minutes! I'll tell Relena to have mom get me early. Mom was a wonderful negotiator.

"Sure," I said.

In the next three minutes other students came in, the river of uniforms flowed. Noin thanked me numerous times while the seats filled up and the noise level reached the maximum limit about our new German teacher and the new German classroom. They said hello to Noin and me, and a couple of guys from the fencing class gave me high fives. When the tardy bell rang, the announcements came on, but I wasn't listening. The teacher was busy staring at me, and feeling uncomfortable, I fought hard to stare at Noin to ignore his staring. But the only way to ignore his staring would be to know that he was staring, which would seemed to be the opposite of ignoring. So maybe if I pretended to ignore him, he'll stop staring. No such luck.

"Why is he staring at you?" Noin asked finally, giving Kushrenada a mean glare. He flicked out another citation for detention, so she turned her head back to me, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know."

"He's a freak, I tell you."

The announcements went off, and Mr. Kushrenada started talking: "Hello, class, I'm Treize Kushrenada. You will address me as _Herr _Kushrenada, understand?"

Someone raised their hands.

"I'm not taking questions," he boomed, looking at the boy sternly. "And I said, understand?"

"Yes, sir," we answered collectively. Some people grumbled under their breaths. Of course, Treize took out his citations.

"These are detention slips. Who wants one?" No one said anything. "Then be quiet. _Ich bin ihren Lehrer. _Did any of you understand that?"

One person said, "We didn't learn any German last year. We partied." The class laughed, except for me. I wasn't in the mood to laugh when the teacher looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. He grabbed a ruler from the whiteboard and smacked it on my desk. I think everyone jumped.

"That is not funny. That teacher is an idiot for letting a whole year of _Deutsch_ go to waste."

"Hey," Noin reprimanded, "She's dead!"

"_Entschuldigung. Was _an idiot."

"You're horrible!"

"That's your opinion. And thank you for volunteering to pass out this week's vocabulary list. Milliardo, you will pass out last year's book's _Vokabeln _section. I expect all of you to know most of the vocabulary I'm giving you by next week."

Noin got up, marched to the teacher's desk, and snatched the vocabulary. "You know, we have other classes too. What if we can't learn all the vocabulary?"

"Then you'll fail," he said, giving me the heavy stack of the German One book's vocabulary section. He continued talking as Noin and I passed out the papers. "I'm here to teach German and you're here to learn it. The only way you'll pass is if you learn what I teach. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"However, I could care less if you pass, and I will congratulate you if you do. You fail, it's because you didn't put in enough effort. You put in the effort, I will make sure you pass. Those of you that know more German than the next person but don't do the work will do more poorly than the earnest person next to you that doesn't know as much German. I will make sure of that," he promised. "For my class you will need paper and writing utensils, of course, and a notebook for taking notes. I will grade your notebook to see how hard you are working. The better your notebook, the better your grade. That notebook is fifty percent of your grade, while tests are thirty, quizzes fifteen, and homework five. Most quizzes will be vocabulary while tests will mainly cover grammar lessons. Homework will be a combination of the two, understand?"

"Yes, sir," we said obediently. Noin and I were finished, and we sat down. This class wasn't as hard as my Algebra Two class, whereas the teacher only gave us quizzes and tests. And the quizzes only had five questions. God, how I hated that class.

"Any questions?" Treize asked.

Noin raised her hand and Treize nodded towards her. "Are we going to have projects? Like, for extra credit?"

"No. None of you have sufficient vocabulary in this subject to do projects on."

"But we can't do paperwork all year."

"Yes, you can." Treize smiled. "However, if I see a significant upsurge of workmanship among you, then I might change my mind. Now, for the rest of the class you will learn the vocabulary how you learn best. On the first page of your notebook, write of that strategy. Make sure you date each page of the notebook you write on."

In my notebook I wrote how I like to write each word ten times each and then test myself over the words, but this time I was only going to write them five times each, because one hundred times ten equals me not doing that much fucking work. I began writing vocabulary words down and was surprised to see how many words resembled English words, like _sie_ was she (and also they, and also a formal way of saying you, which all confused me) and _Apfel_ was apple, et cetera. I realized that most of the words were just easy words that we really should have remembered from the minimal lessons we had last year.

I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

Lunch rolled around without anything special happening, except that this one kid was put in in-school suspension for not giving up his cell phone, which he was using right in the middle of English class. I saw Relena waiting for the long lunch line to go down, sitting with her friends. Giving little attention to my fencing friends, I made my way to her table and sat in front of her. She gave me a surprised smile.

"You know, in my music class, the upperclassmen were all like 'look at all these freshmen'. And here is a senior sitting right as the same table as me!"

I laughed. "Please, the same people that say that are the ones that felt like crap being freshmen last year because those sophomores treated them like that, and those sophomores treated them like that because they were freshmen the year before that one and were treated badly by that year's sophomores."

"Wait," she said, smiling, "Wouldn't that be your class?"

"Let's just say it's an unending cycle."

"Anyway, what do you want? I know you didn't sit by me because you just love your younger sister oh-so-much."

"I need you to tell mom I'm in detention. Noin kept cursing at the teacher and he initially gave her the citation, but I decided to take her place because of her hair appointment."

"How nice of you."

"Will you tell mom?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

"Yes, yes."

I thanked her and went to my fencing buddies. I asked them when the first practice was going to be because I missed announcements, and they told me conditioning will start next Friday. That was good, because then that wouldn't interfere with me studying for German Two, Government, and English vocabulary. Yes, they all gave me vocabulary. I was taking PreCalculus the next period and my last period was Home Economics, which was a bullshit class because the minimum classes a senior could have was five. It was the easiest out of art and music, but it was also filled with girls. It hardly did any damage to my reputation because I was in fencing, so my friends knew I was taking it because I was lazy.

Too quickly, school ended, and I was making my way back to the German class to _Herr _Kushrenada.

"_Guten Tag, Herr_ Peacecraft. _Wie geht's_?" he asked as soon as I walked in. When I tried to sit down, he gestured to me to remain standing. I stayed standing, suddenly nervous as he closed and _locked_ the door.

"_Guten Tag, Herr_ Kushrenada. Umm... _Es ist gut_." I answered the best way I can. He had asked me 'how goes it' or something and I replied 'it is good'.

"_Sehr gut_." Very good. "You studied well. Now, take off your shirt."


	2. Wufei

**AN: **Yay! Three reviews! You can't imagine how happy I was. If I keep getting like three reviews each chapter, I don't know what I'll do, other than write. Also, my German isn't anything, anything at all. Plus, I can't put umlauts because I'm using the crappy WordPad. Sorry to all, this might hurt all German viewers.

**Seriously people, if you read the story, please review. And, just, don't stop! I mean, I really want to see what you think. Plus this is a new story so I'm like super-nervous about it. AND it doesn't have traditional yaoi pairings, and that's screwing with my confidence, so... yea. Reviewshappiness, though I'll see this fic to the end. Damn it all, I will! And thank you all who reviewed. . **

**pinball62: **Yay! I like when other people read my other stories when they first read soemthing else. That does make me feel like I have a fan. :D I must warn you I've never done a 1x3 before... but I read enough. The last line I came up with, and I continued writing, then I decided to just end it with it. I'm sorry about this chapter. I think you know why.

**??: **Oooo, anonymous. Yes. 13x6 has always been my favorite. I started liking it when I started reading romance novels and, like, I always imagined them in those poses, and they're so hot. Ok, I'm done rambling. Hope you get a name soon. XD

**karina001**: I feel honored. I decided to read your Baby Series 1 and, I don't know. I really like it. But it's old, ya' know. So I'll just review what I have read here. I feel really sorry for Duo in the stuff I've read so far.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Gundam Wing.

Wufei

I couldn't imagine marrying her. There was a saying that opposites attract, but Meilan and I were as opposite as they come and I felt no attraction towards her at all. And I seriously doubted she felt anything for me as well. It wasn't so much that we were opposite than that we were on different tracks. She loved to go out, I loved to mediate alone. I was a traditional child, while she took to the latest fads like a fashion talk-show host. I liked home-cooked food, which I expected her to make, but she loved take-out and instant meals. I loved school, and she was skipping its first day. I told her this was her most important year of school.

"No, it's not," she answered, still in her pajamas, hair an irritating mess, and swirling her instant oatmeal in her too-small bowl, so that treacherous little globs of the stuff rolled off the side and onto the tablecloth I had washed not too long ago. "I only have to pass English and Economics and I'll be fine. And we don't do anything on the first day."

"We receive important information on the first day. Class rules, supplies-"

"Oh, _shut up_. You so talk like you have a broom up your ass."

"Now, there's no need for that language, Meilan."

She poked her spoon at me. "Then get the hell off my back, Wufei. Just because we're engaged and our parents let us live alone together doesn't mean you can control me."

I bristled, ready to strike her, woman or not. "It was your idea we live alone, to get to know each other. "

"You know I don't care about you." No matter how little I cared for her, it still hurt that she didn't care for me at all. My heart hardened against her. "I just wanted our parents off our backs for awhile. Until we get.. Ugh, I can't believe I'm getting married. To you, of all people."

"Then call off the engagement."

"And bring dishonor to my family? No way. Why don't you?"

It was the only thing we agreed on. Neither would call off the engagement for the shame it would put on our family, and the ample money loss that would come with the process. She knew that, so I didn't answer her. I looked in the medicine cabinet I kept in the kitchen and reached for my three pills. The names of them were complicated, but I knew the purple one was for anxiety, the blue one for anger, and the white one for nausea that came from taking the purple and blue ones. I swallowed them all without water.

"Taking your crazy pills?" she taunted, picking up a bottle, reading it, " 'May cause drowsiness. Use care when operating car or heavy machinery.' That means you should take the bus. Give me the Chrysler for the day."

"No." I snatched the bottle back and placed it on its shelf. "The side-effects will have worn off by the time I start driving. And you're never driving my car. Ever."

I was gifted with that car before my panic attacks, by my late aunt. She never liked Meilan, called her a shiftless floozy, a gold-digger, and I agreed. I imagined her spirit inhabiting the car, barely tolerating Meilan's prescence whenever she rode with me. If Meilan ever took it alone, I had a fear that it would explode.

"You know, if you treated me more nicely, I'll make things easier for you."

"It would be hard for me, and my wallet, to treat you so nicely. That would be counter-productive." I looked at her sideways. "Are you really not going to school?"

"It's not like you want to ride with me."

"Do you want to or not?"

She stood there thinking, making me wait, and I began to get impatient. Without my medicine I would have began screaming by now, but my blood merely pounded at my temples as I kept my temper in check.

"Yes," she finally answered. "I think I'll go with Noin to her hair appointment. Wait a few minutes for me to get ready."

Thirty minutes later- school will start in ten- she was ready, taking the bowl of oatmeal into the Chrysler. Ironically, we had to let the school bus pass before I could reverse out the driveway. We were driving into the parking lot when I noticed she hadn't touched her oatmeal, and over a speed bump, she let the whole mess drop to the floor. I parked in the next minute, irate, staring at the mess and then at Meilan's smug face. I wanted to beat her face in. Like I used to fight my martial arts tournaments, imagining the Medusa's horrible face covered in blood, an ugly mess that I made for once. Because of my anger issues, I was never allowed in another tournament.

She stepped on the bowl before getting out. Without a word, as the tardy bell rang, she left.

My medicine had taken over, so instead of fantasizing beating Meilan to a horrible demise, I sat there meditating. I imagined all my exercises, to the last kata. Before I knew it, I missed three periods, but I could still make it in time to lunch, but I think I would ask to impose upon my fourth period German teacher's planning period. Fortunately, we no longer had our old teacher, who could teach, but her old heart couldn't compete with her young students. She was easily influenced by their enthusiasm to do other things, like having fake Culture Days which were only an excuse to do absolutely nothing. I was probably the only one who learned anything.

I had to wait a few minutes for the bell to ring to let first lunch go eat, or dismiss third period to fourth. I cleared my mind of all evils, enjoyed the silence before the storm of feet , and wondered who the new teacher was. I hoped someone competent had replaced Miss Heffner-Babb. And, oh, may her soul rest in peace.

The bell rang and it was but a millisecond before the students charged out onto the halls in chaos. Flurries of bodies turned here and there, out the German classroom. I spotted Milliardo Peacecraft, a fencer, and a good one at that. He disappeared for about a month in eighth grade, when we were in the same English class, and he came back like nothing happened. It was rumored he was always tired. But he went back to fencing so I stopped wondering. He always seem to wear collared, button-up shirts, like I do. He seemed like the preppy type, but I wasn't the type to judge. Who knows, he might be wearing those shirts for the same reason I wore them.

But that I was impossible. My situation was strange; one may even call it alien or supernatural. I doubted anyone else on the planet had the same problem. I tugged up my shirt over my collarbone, self-conscious all of a sudden.

The teacher called out to me, "_Guten morgen, Herr _Chang."

That was so much more different than the cheery 'Hello' Miss Heffner-Babb always gave us; it was a relief. "_Guten morgen. Wie heissen Sie_?"

"This is quite refreshing. _Mein Name ist _Treize Kushrenada." Mr. Kushrenada, a big bear of a man, took my hand in his, and shook it. I had trouble looking into his eyes, for they seemed to be staring somewhere below my chin, which, as I've mentioned, is a horrible secret of mine. I resisted the urge to arrange my collar. While looking down, I noticed two keys around his neck, one the color of the clearest ocean and the other fire. The color was too familiar, so I looked down at his feet.

"_Guten morgen, Herr_ Kushrenada."

"It seems I might put you on a different curriculum than the rest of the classes. _Mochest du es?_"

"Probably. As long as it is no further than the German Two book."

"_Gut, gut_." He cocked his head to the side, allowing me inside the transformed classroom. "_Was machst du denn_?"

"I think I'm going to skip lunch today, and, if you don't mind, I would like to stay here."

Mr. Kushrenada was locking the door.

"Of course. You wouldn't mind if I give you a preliminary packet that will test your knowledge of last year's lesson?" he asked. "I had been meaning to give it to the other classes, but they all say they only partied, and those that were in your class last year said that you were the only one who learned anything. I believed giving them this test,"-he took up a packet about five pages thick-"would have been a waste of time."

"OK." I took the multiple-choice scantron test and was finished in ten minutes. It was extremely easy, testing on colors, conjugations, and extremely basic sentences and vocabulary. I set the test on his desk, and sat back down in the lone desk bolted to the side of the wall, nearest the window, and coincidentally the teacher's desk as well. I looked out the window and watched those who were enjoying first lunch, the best pick of the day, where the desserts still existed before trickling down to nothingness in fourth lunch, where the fries were cold and the main menu changed to something inedible.

When I turned back around, I found that Mr. Kushrenada had pushed a desk up to mine and was pulling a large sub sandwich in half. He gave me the bigger piece. I pushed it away, and he gave me a look and placed it on a napkin on my desk.

"_Danke schon," _I thanked him.

"_Bitte schon." _

And we ate in silence. When I first bit into the sandwich, I tasted mustard. I hated mustard, not because it tasted bad, but because it was one of those smearing condiments that always ended up on my uniform. So as to avoid such a problem, I didn't eat ketchup, mustard, or jelly if I could help it. I missed out on meals involving red sauces like lasagna and spaghetti. You might call it a strict diet, but it was easy for me. I wouldn't check my shirt every five minutes for stains as I was doing. We finished together and I looked around for a napkin. I felt something on my chin and I wouldn't condescend to the habit of licking around for it.

Mr. Kushrenada had only one napkin; he was licking his lips. Glancing at me, he picked up the napkin and seemed as if he was giving it to me, but his other hand came up and held my jaw, and his other hand wiped the mustard, which I'm sure it was, off my chin. He smiled, then gave me a peck on the lips.

I was in such a state of shock that I didn't notice him getting up, throwing away our trash. Surprisingly, I wasn't angry. Just, shocked, and a bit scared. What if this man was actually some psycho rape-murderer type of person? But it was just a kiss, not as if he was pinning me to the desk and trying to shuck my pants off.

But I was a student! This was wrong by law... I was engaged. This was wrong to Meilan- though that didn't bother me much. Furthermore, he was a man. This was wrong by moral standards. My own? I never really thought about it. Right now, I should be thinking of what to do. Should I call for help?

"You're awfully calm, _meine Liebe._" He strolled in front of me, unfathomable cornflower-blue eyes raking over my form.

My love? Why on earth was he calling me that? This was an outrage, to take advantage of a student!

"What do you want?" I demanded.

He sat on my desk, placing his hand behind my head, pulling my hair a little to make it point upwards, into his face. "You know, you're an interesting species. Such small, fragile bodies. It's almost unfair that such a power should be transferred to you. To this Earth where nothing happens, and no one is free."

Alright. This man has gone off the deep end. The faculty here needed to do better background checks. A private school should be more assiduous to that task.

"But it's alright. It didn't take long to find you and the others. So close to eighteen, which age your race has put so much responsibility on, you're practically pulsing with power."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Was it just me, or was his eyes glowing?

"I know. It's just so enjoyable to look at your bemused face. Now, I'm done." He went back to his desk. "If you're curious about me, meet me after school."

The bell rang. The first lunch students were going to class, which meant that this class will be filling up soon.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I'll tell you after school, if you meet me. You won't have to worry about Meilan; she'll be at the salon with Noin."

"How did you know that?"

"She talked all about you in third period, and consequently about her date with Noin."

"What if I tell someone that you kissed me?" It was a horrifying idea. I would never tell anyone something so embarrassing.

"You won't."

And I didn't. I passed through that German class, with Mr. Kushrenada staring at me the whole period. We worked on vocabulary, and I noticed that the other students had last year's book's list, and I got this year's. I began reading off the page, then writing each vocabulary word in a sentence. At the end of the class, I all but ran out the door. Nothing as interesting as that class happened all day, except that I heard that this idiot had himself put in in-school suspension on the first day of school for cell phone use violation. It was amazing what trouble someone can get into, and how easily avoided it could be.

I was in such a state of concentrating on not thinking of German class while in the other classes that I surprised myself by remembering the kiss at lunch. I had to know why he did it, and what the hell he was talking about before. This was not the smartest thing I've ever done, but what else could I do?

The door to the German classroom was closed, and I remembered Mr. Kushrenada locking the door. Believing it was locked, I raised my fist to knock politely, but heard, "Now, take off your shirt," in the teacher's voice.

Another student! Just what was this man planning? Just then, I realized that this has gone far enough, if someone other than I was involved. But I was suddenly nervous. Treize had the audacity to go this far because he thought he could get away with it. Where did his confidence come from? There must be something up his sleeve, or maybe the rest of the faculty was in on it. I stood there like an idiot for so long, so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't notice Milliardo Peacecraft open the door.


	3. Trowa

**AN**: When you move, never pack your computer first. It's almost unethical. I was so looking forward to giving this chapter out to the public, but I had to wait so long because it was so long for me and my brother to move. ;; Sorry. And then the internet was the last freakin' thing to get turned back on! I could have finished before the internet was cut off but- bleh- I had already packed my computer.

**Three whole reviews! Thanks! I love it! If you like, please review!**

**triolet: Hi, never seen you review before. Thank you so much and sorry for the wait. Yea, I'm actually trying to be subtle this time around. And Noin and Meiran are so minor that I'm making you hate them- which really isn't fair but.. oh well!**

**pinball62: Yo! You always ask to update soon and... Things happen. I don't want to make excuses so I'm sorry. :D Here it is though, hope you like it.**

**karina001: Chapter after next- which is Duo's chapter- and we'll know all about it. :DDDD I can't wait. But next chapter is great too.**

Trowa

I knew it was a dream. I couldn't really get into the phrase, when describing a dream, 'it felt so real!'. A dream never feels real- You're a ghost in dreams, dreams were the opposite of living, in essence. Having no control at all over what you do. Not having an inkling of what's going to happen next.

Though this dream did not feel real, it was about as close to reality as a dream will ever be. I was still the ghost looking in, and I had no control on what was happening, but I knew exactly what was going to happen, what even happened before the dream, and when it happened. There was I in the bed; it was almost six in the morning and I had just spent the entire night playing this RPG video game. It was the beginning of summer, but still I had on my shirt and the covers over my head. I enjoyed being warm.

With the oppressing heat and it being so long since I've been asleep, and I'm naturally a deep sleeper, I was officially dead to the world, and would have been until approximately two in the afternoon. Would have, if it wasn't for the absolute stranger that walked through my door. Of course, the me in the bed didn't hear the man walking through the door- I don't think anyone could- and he walked over my hardwood floor in leather boots. Of course, as the sound resounded against the walls, I heard that. I in the bed and looking on knew that the only one to come in had either to be a stranger, probably intent to rape or kidnap me/him, or my/his damnable uncle. Thankfully, I/he had remembered that his uncle was on vacation.

From where I could see, hovering above the headboard, the intruder's bangs aimlessly poked over his brow, his eyes were a deep Prussian blue, and the rest of the lithe body was encased in leather, including his hands. I wasn't sure then, in real life three months ago, whether or not he had the needle ready while walking towards my bed or if he took it out before uncovering me. Either way, the dream had taken the initiative to have him menacingly carry the needle in one hand, and the other strip the blanket off the bed.

It was still quiet, and the sun was rising, making the sky light up blue through my windows. I could have screamed, but I really didn't want anyone to know that I was in the position to be raped or kidnapped. I could have ran, but guys looking like him usually had guns, or at least went to the gym more often than not. I had two options left: stare and let it happen or talk my way out of it.

Somehow I have been transported from the wall to the me in the bed. The new angle made the intruder a lot scarier. All that ran through my head was the question: what the hell was that needle for? It wouldn't have taken much guessing if the needle's contents were clear, but it wasn't. There were quite a few whitish balls floating in this eerie red liquid. What sort of shit would that be to shoot up someone?

"What's in the needle?" I asked, my voice echoing.

"You're not going to give me trouble?" His voice was nasally bordering on rough. It didn't make him so intimidating, but there were geeks that shot-up schools, so it's not much to judge anyone on.

I was going to say that it depended on what was in the needle, but, really, it didn't matter either way. It could either be poison or a tranquilizer or something. Right? I had hoped so.

"It is not imperative that you know the contents," he told me. "Get on your back and pull your shirt up so that your stomach is showing."

He sounded like my doctor. Like a good patient, I got more comfortable on my back and pulled my shirt up. I looked for signs- anything like widening eyes or licking lips- that will give me a clue on why he was here, but he only came towards me, pressed a hand to my stomach, and pulled up a flesh of my skin. He pinched me here and there before picking a particular spot and sticking me there. I nearly screamed when the eggs began moving around. Even in this dream, it just felt extremely gross having those things hatch, I'm sure they did, and crawl around under my skin. They went from there to deeper between my organs, then the stranger put his ear to my stomach, listening. When he was satisfied, he put the needle in his utility belt and began walking away.

"That's it?" It's not like it wasn't a big deal- there were eggs in me for God's sake- but I expected more.

"My mission is complete," he said in his rough voice. "There is no reason for me to stay."

"What did you put in me?"

He looked at me passively, then answered, "Eggs."

A number of questions rolled into my head. The one I asked wasn't exactly the smartest: "What kind of eggs?" I sort of expected him to answer 'chicken' or something.

"It is not imperative that you know," he repeated, and walked through my door again.

I would have chased after him, but suddenly I was starting to feel woozy. The dream had my eyelids feeling heavy- then I woke up. It was three months later, September. I had received my AP biology and U.S. history tests in July- both fives. School. My AP chemistry, English, Anatomy and Physiology, Psychology, and Government work were due today. My only other class was advanced Gymnastics, and my favorite. Nine papers- one chemistry, three English, one anatomy, two psychology, and two government- I had finished. Over the course of two and a half months or so, I had finished over fifteen grueling assignments. Not grueling as in hard, nothing was that hard, just tedious and rather boring.

I sluggishly got ready for school. Pulled a turtleneck over my head and a pair of khaki pants. I stared at my three game systems- Wii, XBox 360, and my PS3- contemplating playing a quick round on one of them, but decided to just quietly slip downstairs, hoping not to wake my uncle or my sister. In the kitchen I cooked a extremely large pot of oatmeal, then had three bowls.

I've been hungry, I've been sick, I've been really tired. My stomach was swelling up on all sides and felt like stone. Only sheer stubbornness and pride didn't have me running to the doctor. Plus, my sister was glad I was eating more than I was playing games nowadays, though she worried about my weight. I had gained a record forty pounds over the summer, and still gaining some. After twenty minutes, I ate another bowl of oatmeal.

Finally, I was in my Charger, and I berated myself on eating so much. Nearly half a freaking bag. And I still was so hungry. I arrived to school just in time for breakfast to be open, where I had three biscuit-jelly-sausage sandwiches and around four or five juices. My stomach made a loud embarrassing sound- but hardly anyone ate breakfast, preferring their own home-cooked meals and such. I had seated far way from anyone else to eat in peace, though there were still people staring at me as I ate. I belched repeatedly, the gases leaving my mouth signaling an empty stomach. It clenched uncontrollably.

Hungry. And I had forgotten to pack some snacks, hadn't I? I was going to starve in class. I got some more food and ate until it was time for class.

First and second period passed incredibly slowly. I decided after them that I would take an early break before lunch. Ten minutes after third period started, I asked to go to the bathroom. It was during Anatomy and Physiology, and not much could be taught without the book. It was the optimal time to take a break. I would do almost anything to have lunch, preferably my own, but beggars can't be choosers. My stomach growled, the rumbling almost painful as I roamed the halls. It roared again just as I was heading to G Hall, which housed the JROTC , Home Economics, and in-school suspension classrooms.

"Jesus! Was that your fucking stomach?"

My stomach growled in response and I suddenly felt nauseous. I quickly headed to the bathroom in case I embarrassed myself in front of this stranger. In the stall, nothing happened. I think I would have eaten the toilet, though, if the student following me didn't ask, "Hey, are you okay? Seriously, stomachs shouldn't be roaring like dinosaurs."

I exited the stall, having the futile thought that I was walking into a room with a buffet. With bacon, ham, and pork chops, chicken, beef, oxtails, turkey neckbones, turkey, cornbread, muffins, garlic bread, flatbread, cake, chocolate, Twizzlers, Skittles, simnel, challoh, buns, rolls, Butterbraid, Twinkies, chocolate-chip cookies, raisin cookies, oatmeal cookies, oatmeal-raisin cookies, gingerbread cookies-

"Don't worry! I'll call the nurse! Shit!" the student, obviously male, began screaming, knocking me harshly out of my reverie. The smell of Pinesol was strong. I was on the floor, mouth dry. I was so freakin' thirsty.

The buffet suddenly appeared before me again, this time with beverages: Kool-Aid, lemonade, absinthe, amaretto, apple juice, orange juice, grape juice, cranberry juice, cider, white wine, red wine, cappuccinos, lattes, coffee, beers, slushies, root beer, Coke, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, milk, chocolate milk, vanilla milk, orange milk, strawberry milk-

"It seems he will need me to stay with him. I've finished my examination and discovered he has completed the first phase. It seems the hatchlings are not feeding off the power of the Orb and are instead attacking Air's physical systems."

I knew that voice. That rugged, deep-throat sound- but what was he talking about. Hatchlings? Orb? Air's physical systems?

A breeze brushed over my face and I curled into the cement, trying to get on my hands and knees to stand. Opening my eyes, I saw that somehow he had transported me to the school's roof. People said it was hunted. Some valedictorian had a breakdown and jumped. Or maybe that person had a hallucination over a buffet and was starving; the buffet kept sort of flying away until it landed in the parking lot then- Jump!

"He is suffering from hallucinations. Just this moment, he attempted to jump, speaking of a valedictorian ghost," he continued into a sleek Blackberry, dressed in our uniform, but his hair was still... blah. "I'm under the impression that the Orb has yet to be activated."

He held me around the waist, feeling like iron. Hot iron. Blackness edged into my vision as I watched him listen for awhile.

"Mission accepted," he said finally, and he hung up the phone, settling it into his pocket. With one hand he unzipped his backpack and took out a ridiculously large ziplock bag of jerky. I don't think I would have cared if it was flavored cardboard.

One swallow of the jerky stopped the pain, the second took away the growling, the third and I was beginning to feel a bit full. I couldn't understand it. Nearly half a bag of oatmeal and I was hungry approximately two seconds afterward. Jerky- nothing but salt and strained sinew- had me as full as at Thanksgiving. I couldn't go through the rest and handed it back to him. He shook his head- and I was so happy; I didn't really want to give away the only food that was helping with-

This is his fucking fault.

"That's an unusual expression for yourself," he commented, looking at his phone. "You've been gone for longer than ten minutes. Get back to class."

"What did you do to me?" I asked. This time, if I could help it, I was going to chase him around the whole world if I had to.

Cold blue eyes blinked- watching me.

"Get back to class."

I wavered. It was better if I went back to class. Plus, that student would probably be having a heart attack after I suddenly disappeared. But Cathy always told me to hold my ground, especially with something important. With this guy, though, it didn't seem worth it.

However, what could he do to me? He obviously needed to keep me safe for some reason. The hatchlings?

"I'm not leaving until you explain to me what you're doing."

Something glowed in his eyes, and he stared, as if aiming the daggers in his eyes. As if I was doing something terribly wrong, meddling myself into business that really didn't concern me. Consequently, my heart began to pound and my shaky resolve exploded. All that was left was a piece of a pebble of courage which had me looking at his toes. Standing there made the pebbles become rocks, and when the rocks became stone I braved another look. I hadn't noticed that I had begun to clutch my stomach and there were tears in my eyes. I was... I was kind of scared. It reminded me of a horror movie I watched once where aliens grew- in the females- for the sole purpose of making more aliens, but the females had to die in the meantime. Was that happening to me?

"Are you going to leave me clueless until my stomach explodes and you get what you want?" Whatever the hell that was.

Now, his eyes, miraculously, darted away. He would try to do his eye trick in a few glances but wouldn't get the edge he had before.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Crying. Stop it. Negative emotions harm the hatchlings."

Incredulous, I spat, "What the fuck do I care about the hatchlings? I don't even know what they are!"

He answered softly, "If the hatchlings die, there's no way to take them out of your body. You will be killed by their decomposing inside you."

"Let me get this right," I whispered, looking at my stomach where the hatchlings listened. "You want me to go back to class knowing that I have hatchlings squirming around my organs? Why can't you remove them?"

He made a face as if he had already told too much information but proceeded anyways: "The solidness of the area housing the hatchlings is a phenomenon called Stoning, where an indescribable amount of calcium, carbon, and spiritual power combine around the organs. It forms under the thoracic diaphragm and just over the bladder-"

"You mean like a placenta that's really, really hard." He was nervous and had gone blabbing. Now, he was looking at my toes.

"Plus the spiritual power."

I'll ignore that.

"I don't get it. Why can't you take it out?"

"Nothing can cut through the stone. And it... houses most of your abdominal organs. Yet, all that softens when the hatchlings are ready to be removed, so no worries."

"None whatsoever."

He creased his eyebrows. "Is that sarcasm?"

"No."

He muttered, "Humans."

I'll ignore that as well. I was quite good at ignoring comments that seemed detrimental to the physical world, especially what he was saying at this particular moment.

He, he, he- I didn't even know his name.

"What is your name?"

His mouth twitched, and I knew he was on the verge of just giving me the usual answer that it was not imperative blah, blah, blah, before he said, "Heero Yuy. Now, you should really go back to class, unless you want to learn more information that will have you squirming in your seat uncomfortably."

He gave me the glare, and this time I think I was going to do what he wanted. I did not want to know anymore know, however-

"We're not finished," I said, unconsciously popping another piece of jerky in my mouth. "One more question."

"What?"

"Why me? Why not... A female, for example?"

"First of all, because no woman has this-" He poked me right in the middle of my collarbone.

"A turtleneck?"

Heero narrowed his eyes. "No, what's underneath the turtleneck." He began scratching the little hollow of my clavicle.

"...A collar bone?" What the hell was he getting at?

Impatiently, he pushed up my turtleneck, grunted, then pushed down my collar. His eyes were panicked when I could see again. He took out his phone and spoke an evil-sounded language into the phone. Suddenly he nodded and barked at me, "You turn eighteen this November, correct?"

"What? No, I turned seventeen this August. My sister's birthday is in November."

He spoke in the phone again, "Are you sure it isn't his sister? Her birthday is in November. A miscalculation? A typo? Abort the mission? He may not be able to sur- Yes, sir. Yes. Yes." He listened. "Mission accepted."

I didn't exactly want to know what was going on anymore. I had a headache, and I've been standing around too long. I was suddenly uninterested in the whole state of affairs and only wanted to hear the mindless drone of a monotonous tone of voice. Anatomy and Physiology, here I come. Heero grabbed my wrist, and the heat of it suddenly had me interested in something else.

"We will meet on the roof after school." No questions.

Tiredly, I agreed. When I got back to class, I dropped my head to my desk and had a dream I couldn't remember.

By sixth period I was ready to go home. The only reason I walked to the roof was because I ran out of jerky. I had forgone lunch to devour it all and I wanted more. The stairs and hunger and tiredness made me so fatigued I had to catch my breath every other floor- and there were eight of them. Around the seventh, I met that student again.

"There you are! You just disappeared? Where did you go? Do you feel better? You look like you need help. Do you-"

I held up my hand to stop the barrage of words. I looked up to notice the student's long braid and absurdly purplish eyes. Maybe I was hallucinating again.

"Man, you're the pregnant one aren't you? I can tell- Well, I gotta go! I'm not really supposed to talk to any of you guys, so bye!" He ran down the stairs, escaping probable death.

His words: the pregnant one. I was the pregnant one. I pulled my hands through the sleeves of my turtleneck, folded my legs under me, and went to sleep.


	4. Duo

**AN: **Sorry, not much of a follow-up. No excuses. I got hung up on another fic, then decided to update this one again. And I'm going to update this again... shortly... so wait before reviewing. XD Next will be the Milliardo scene I've been wanting to write for forever.

This chapter... took me forever... But not as long as Operation Magic's new chapter is taking me. Major writer's block.

Duo

I need a new fucking job. I need a new job so I can get a car- a nice, sleek silver one. Then I wouldn't have to ride the school bus and wake up extra early to catch it. Plus, there was always those bored people on the bus who just had to know what the hell I was hiding underneath my collared shirts. They always guessed hickeys, and it was just so freakin' annoying! When I turn eighteen in a few months, I'm definitely going to catch a job at the Shoney's down the street. I heard they gave great hours to high school students.

Or I could save up to get this damn thing off my collarbone. Or I could tell somebody about it, but I could just imagine the responses. Sister Helen would start throwing holy water on me for sure, and probably Father Maxwell will start chanting Psalms. The whole orphanage will be in an uproar. No, no.. I couldn't deal with all that. And I'm not going to make anyone else deal with it either.

I woke up at five thirty today, ready for a good, last year. Sister Helen has been doing her best to make me take school seriously, and, though I'm not entirely a straight-A student, I've been doing better. Actually making A's (so what they're all in P.E.?), going to bed early, and waking up early. Eating breakfast, little shit like that. As long as I didn't leave the orphanage too much and get distracted, I was going pretty good.

After doing my daily morning business, I went downstairs and fixed myself a bowl of CocoPuffs. I was about to just go downstairs and watch some TV when I spotted out the window some bozo out there at the bus stop, fifteen minutes early. Now, it wouldn't have been that bad if he was sitting down waiting, there would be some sense in that, but he was looking back and forth as if the damn Twinkie was going to come rolling down any minute. I could've left him out there, but what if he starts waiting at the wrong time everyday? He'll look so stupid if he asks the bus driver anything. Like a lost kid at a carnival.

So the better part of me opened the door to meet the new guy. I was surprised to see that he was shorter than myself- and I'm pretty damn short- and I was surprised to not be surprised, if that makes any sense at all, that he was a blond kid with large, innocent blue eyes. You know that sort of innocent greenish-blue that makes you think of water. There's a name for it, I'm sure.

"Hello, Duo.."

He had an androgynous tone of voice. A unique blend of a feminine lift and a masculine deepness of tone. Like those really sexy French ladies.

Then I realized that he had said my name.

"Do I know you?"

He cocked his head to one side, an adorable expression on his face, a bit of a pout and narrowing of his eyes. "You don't remember me?"

I think I would've remembered a guy like him. I would, wouldn't I? I racked my brain for a memory of him before he patted me on the arm, laughing.

"_Do_ I know you?" I asked with emphasis.

"Of course not."

This guy was pretty straightforward, wasn't he?

"But you know my name?"

"Obviously."

This was weirding me out. So I did the best thing I did when I was weirded out.

"What you waiting here at the bus stop for?"

"What you changing the subject for?" he answered in a teasing tone. "I was just waiting for you to come out to question me."

"You knew what I was going to do?" My voice was coming out in a whine- what the hell was wrong with me? This could be some stalker. A really cute stalker... But a stalker nonetheless.

"I think I pretty much know everything about you. Even-"

"This thing?" I said, catching on quickly. I pointed at the jewel-like thing sticking out over the top button of my polo. Just then had I realized that I didn't button up my shirt. Somehow the ingrained habit left me in a split second.

Smiling, the guy grabbed my hands. "So, I just have a few questions to ask you: Have weird things been happening to you or your body?"

"Other than now and this thing growing on my chest? Not really."

"Did it ever feel warm or pulsed or anything?"

"...Umm.. Nope."

"Okay, so it isn't activated yet," he said with a frown, letting go of me. Then he grabbed my hands again. "Has someone come to you and impregnated you with a fertilization serum?"

Jesus. "Not that I know of. Why in the hell would you ask that?"

"Well, there are three others with Orbs- that 'thing' as you call it. I don't know out of the four of you whose been tagged by whom. Do you have German at school?"

"No, I got Spanish." I have an Orb in the middle of my chest. That sounded better than cancer or a demonic brand.

"Good, I did everything right then." Again he let go of me and began walking away. I was thinking, at first, that, hey, the dream is finally over. But, come on, weird shit like this is hardly ever part of a dream, so I ran back up to him.

"You know... I got some questions. Can we meet after school?" I grabbed onto his arm and he jumped away from me, looking more like a frightened rabbit than anything. He flushed momentarily and turned his back to me. It sounded like he was panting.

Still blushing, he turned to me. "Let's meet in ISS, during third period," he said quickly, as if we were planning a conspiracy, "I can call you."

"Why third period?"

"I'm an aide in ISS."

"Oh, that's shit! You don't do anything then," I said, trying to joke. He smiled briefly, then ran off.

I got all fixed up, gulped down my cereal, and nearly missed the bus. When I realized that he wasn't on the bus, I also realized I didn't know his name. I ignored the usual jibes about my collar, rubbing my Orb, or whatever, incessantly. My mind was full of the questions I would ask. I breezed past first period Government, second period Spanish, and awaited the call in English. I had purposely left my cellphone in my backpack that I carried with me, set up the ringer nice and loud. The teacher told me to keep still because I got restless- soon after that, my cellphone rang. I think I sensed the electrical waves from the guy's cellphone because it seemed I picked up mine before it even started ringing. I was receiving my ISS note before the guy said, "I'm ready." It almost sounded like a rendezvous. I handed the phone to the teacher, got my stuff, and headed out to G-Hall.

The guy acted like we could meet alone. That must be why he wanted us to meet earlier. I put my thoughts in order: first, I would ask him his name, where he was from, maybe even what he was; second, we'll talk about the Orb and how he knows about it; third, why was he scoping me out for it. What if it was one of those super powerful weapons like on a video game or something? That'll be nice. But it hasn't been activated... maybe we should see how to activate it. Wait- it could be like that cube on Transformers, once it activates the owner explodes or something...

A loud growling sound, almost like an animal, scared me out of my thoughts. I looked around, expected something to fly out at me. I continued on my way around the corner, just on G-Hall and saw Trowa Barton, probably the valedictorian of our class. The sound came from him again, and he doubled over, groaning.

"Jesus! Was that your fucking stomach?" I said aloud. His stomach growled, and he quickly made his way into the nearest bathroom. I followed him in as he was hugging the toilet. "Hey, are you okay? Seriously, stomachs shouldn't be roaring like dinosaurs." Or roaring at all for that matter. Trowa then wavered out the stall, only to fall straight on his face. This dude must be totally sick- that, or he ODed on some serious shit. I didn't do well with either so I started yelling: "Don't worry! I'll call the nurse! Shit!"

I turned around a half step to see him- the blonde. That does get annoying after no name thing. And he looked really...really angry.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him tentatively.

He blinked once in surprise, losing the angry face, and answered, "Quatre. Quatre Winner- but never mind that! I said I was ready and you took your sweet time coming didn't you? Now, I have to change my plans. If you were just a bit earlier we could have done it..."

"What plans? Done what?"

"Never mind, just come on. We're skipping the rest of the day up on the roof." He took my hand, and his was a whole lot stronger than it looked- I felt a couple bones crack in protest. I was about to say something about Trowa until I looked around behind me to see that he was gone. There was only a small closed window in the bathroom.

None of this boded well for my life. I kept my mind blank from the barrage of questions and nervousness. Kept my stomach down and Quatre lifted me to his back and began jumping flights

FLIGHTS.

of stairs, saying,"I don't want to arouse suspicious by using the elevator. Are you alright?"

"Uh...Yea...Just a bit confused."

Quatre frowned at the door leading to the roof, staring with a disapproving glare. He turned to me, then sat down on the top step, not winded at all.

"I thought we were going to the roof," I said, and my voice sounded far away, as if I was in a dream.

"We can't," he said drearily, then patted the nice spot next to him, which had some ancient gum stuck to its edge. I sat down, rubbing my face, pinching hard on my cheek just to make sure that I wasn't in a coma and this was an unnaturally long dream- though I heard somewhere that people in comas didn't have dreams. Quatre stared at me. After a few moments of him giving me that expectant look, I asked, "What?"

"Don't you have questions? I'll answer many as I'm allowed to."

"You're not allowed to answer some questions...Okay..." Weirder and weirder. "Can I... I don't know... Get out of all this and pretend none of this happened?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," he replied, amused. "But no."

"It's because of this Orb thing, huh?"

"Exactly."

"What the fuck is this Orb thing?"

He hesitated, pulling at his lower lip nervously. "I can't tell you that." He turned his great aquamarine- that's the color!- eyes to me. Fuck, if he wasn't adorable, I don't know what was.

But when someone keeps a secret from me, it only makes me want to know it all the more. "Why not?"

"I'm not supposed to... Though I think you should know..."

"Then tell me! Who's going to know?"

"There's many ways to know someone is lying without him saying anything," he muttered mysteriously, a determined demeanor settling around him.

"Right, so... I know damn well you're not human." Unless the definition of human has changed since I went to bed last night. "Any way you can tell me what you are?"

"I'm a demon." Pretty straightforward. "Um... an incubus to be exact."

"You mean like those guys that have sex with sleeping women-"

"I guess it would be more accurate to call me a sex demon- though most customs use incubus interchangeably."

"So you don't have sex with sleeping women?"

"If I can help it. I'll much rather have a conscious man."

"You hitting on me?"

He abruptly shifted, one second sitting, the next opening the door. "We can go to the roof now."

"And the reason why we stayed in the stairway is because...?"

Again, he said, "Never mind that." I had a funny feeling that whenever he said 'nevermind' it really meant that it was something of extreme importance that he couldn't tell me about. When would he be able to tell me, if ever he could?

Quatre took a key from his pocket, same color as my Orb, a shiny brown jewel.

"What's that for?"

"To activate the Orb."

The Transformers movie popped into my head again, how Megatron short-circuited in mere seconds after the cube was placed in his chest.

I smiled genially. "What's going to happen when you activate it?"

He started pulling his lower lip again. "I'm not sure," he said to me. "I've never done anything like this before. It is supposed to activate on its own."

"Why don't we wait until then-"

"But now we don't know if it will, so we're going to force activate it with my power- and this key," he explained, smiling back at me, while sauntering up like a wily cat. He trapped me against the fence, and his power alone kept me there. "Don't worry, it might not even work, though, you better hope it does. The next option will be me giving you a fatal injury or put you in a life or death situation of some sort."

"I'm not going to die, right?" The Orb began to glow as Quatre neared the key. Warmth spread throughout my chest.

"I don't know, but you feel something now, don't you?" He was breathless, and thick tendrils of black... something... left his fingers and coiled around the key into the Orb. In a few moments, the energy, the key, or the Orb began to hum, and the heat radiating from the reaction left my chest to the tips of my fingers and toes. The more the key sank into the Orb, the bigger the Orb became, and the hotter I got, until the Orb was a little bigger than a half-dollar, and the key was gone. Quatre had to weakly cling to me in order to stand while I felt... Well, there's no words really to say how I felt, except maybe when Spiderman started his first swinging. Invigorated... Strong... And inhuman.

"It...isn't fully activated..." Quatre said tiredly. "If it did... It would have morphed into your body and been indistinct... That will all probably happen.. when you're eighteen... I...can't let that happen." Then he passed out, just in time for me to worry about what he said.

A couple hours later, with only an hour an half left until school ended, Quatre awoke from his faint, waking me from a nap. He looked at my watch, fixed up his hair and shirt, and sat next to me on the fence.

"So..." I said conversationally... "What now?"

"Now, others will come. Weaker ones that couldn't sense you before, stronger ones that have been waiting for one of you to activate an Orb.

"One of us... You were saying that there are four of us right?"

"My sources tell me that two other organizations have the other three Orbs. Gehenna's Medical Circle- call it Satan's own little group of scientists- have impregnated one so as to duplicate the Orbs power."

"Oh, shit...Satan...Shit, shit, shit..."

Quatre shrugged. "No one knows for sure if it will work or not."

"What's the other group?"

"The Ancients. They sent one of their sons here to earth to capture as many holders of the Orbs as possible. Since the Orb is most powerful when used by its natural owners, they are thinking of enslaving the two they've got and use them for their own purposes."

None of this seemed too important. It didn't seem like my soul was doomed to Hell for all eternity just yet. "What organization are you from? What do you want with me?" His earlier half-conscious comment passed through my mind. I realized that he probably didn't realize he said it.

That determined face again. "All you need to know is that I'm going to watch your progress, help in your progress, and protect you from other demons who are surely going to attack and-or kidnap you."

"Thanks," I muttered, halfheartedly. "And how, pray tell, are you going to help me in my progress... to what?"

"Take more power from the Orb for yourself. I'll have to battle you, or maybe have sex with you, or both. That's what the Ancients are trying."

If I smoked, I would need a cigarette right about then. Somehow, something very powerful grew inside my chest, and now a bunch of demons want it. At least I had some others who would share the pain with me.

"Do you know anything about the others who have the Orbs?"

Quatre brightened. "Yes, the others are Trowa Barton, Milliardo Peacecraft, and Chang Wufei. My sources say those are the people but we aren't sure which ones which."

"What do you mean 'which ones which'?"

My groin stirred when he licked his lips. It was so oddly involuntary that I hardly noticed.

"This may be pushing it on the knowledge you should have, but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. There are four Orbs: Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind."

"The elements."

He ignored me- blatantly, averting his gaze and everything. "You're Earth."

"So will I be able to control earth and stuff?"

"Don't know."

"What will happen if I get that strong?"

"Umm..."

"Are you going to wait until I absorb all the power so I can get that strong?" Though just a while ago you said you couldn't let that happen.

"No more questions, okay, Duo?" He cuddled between my legs and laid his head on my chest. He was one really small dude. I couldn't help but honor his request. Soon he was sleep again, and then so was I.


	5. Milliardo 2

**AN: **This came easy, just as I expected. I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time It really helped when that third person reviewed- it's like three reviews a chapter, which is good for me. **Thanks for the reviews :D **

**;___; I know I haven't updated in a while.. but don't forget this piece and please review again. I'll be faster, I promise. :c **

**Mrs. T: **I apologize...:D Thank you for naming all the parts you liked. You wouldn't have gone back? Well... Realistically, I hope no one would, haha. Thanks for revewing

**pinball62: **You do say it a lot! And I should honor it.. no matter what happens. :c Weird isn't strange at all! Thanks for reviewing!

**karina001: **Isn't it weird? I made Trowa one of the blandest characters just so I can have the weirdest stuff happen to him. There's other stuff to him but... Yea, that was my intent. :D Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long.

Milliardo

If I was nervous before, now I was downright terrified. I've gotten the whole bit with strangers, but often I was in a spot too late to apply my learning. I guess I still had a few seconds left before he pulled out a knife or gun- along with those eerily glowing keys. He took the blue one, which he pressed to his lips to silence me, then he pointed to the door, mouthing, "Open it."

I was only too happy to oblige. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door to the blank stare of Chang Wufei. He was so deep in thought he still had his hand raised as if to knock, just staring a little ways off past my ear. After an awkward moment, his eyes shook and he focused on me. Blushing, he quickly dropped his hand and brushed past me.

"Close the door, Milliardo," Kushrenada ordered me, and I, obviously not thinking straight, closed the door immediately. When I thought again a second later, I tried to open the door only to find that it was locked again. Great, my one chance, if it was really a chance, was gone in a puff of smoke. I was in the room with some sort of gorgeous sorcerer intent in raping and probably killing me and Wufei both.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Wufei say behind me. How bold he was! Maybe if I just stood here for an indeterminable amount of time, Mr. Kushrenada would let me go scotch-free. Yes, right, and this blue thing in the middle of my collarbone is the effect of solar radiation. Skin cancer at its finest.

"If Milliardo would come from cowering at the door, I could explain to you what is going on."

Wufei growled, at me. I had a feeling he would be one of those sort of pricks. Stick-up-the-ass holier-than-thou sort of person. "If it weren't for such a suspicious character such as yourself, Mr. Kushrenada, I wouldn't be much surprised to Peacecraft here. Then again, I would have to believe in the rumors as well."

I turned around, turning my attention completely on Wufei. "What rumors?"

"Don't be an idiot. You know what rumors." Wufei shifted away from me as I got closer, but noticeably avoiding Kushrenada's range.

Of course I knew what rumors. There are a lot of rumors about me- the more money, the better looks, the more jealous people try to make you look bad. And if you hang around someone like that- i.e. how I go out with Noin- the worse it gets. Those that didn't spread rumors either ignored them or shoved them in your face- like Wufei.

Kushrenada came between us, with two keys at the moment, the new one red. Both were glowing, almost writhing. "Both of you," he said slowly, not looking at us but at the keys, "will willingly take off his shirt, or I fear that I will lose my patience."

"Why?" I had forgotten his odd request- more perverted than odd actually.

"Why would I lose my patience?"

"No! Why the take off the shirt thing? It....It's creepy..."

Kushrenada scratched his head. "I guess I should tell you what's going on before demanding anything."

"That would be nice." Wufei's face was red, out of nervousness or anger I didn't know. We watched as Kushrenada leaned onto his desk; the keys died down in his palm, losing their luster. I felt a little better knowing that a explanation was coming.

"Hm... I really don't want to explain until I'm finished messing with you..." He laughed at our alarmed faces. "You two really shouldn't worry. It's nothing but harmless fun before I have to get serious, though really that's not my style. It's so boring going straight to the point, and neither of you have yet-"

"Fine!" Wufei yelled, scaring the shit out of me, and began unbuttoning his shirt, and I saw a red jewel, exactly like my own blue one, embedded into his well-defined chest. Quitting martial arts a while ago did nothing to his figure. He threw his top at the teacher's feet. Seeing him do it, and Kushrenada not attacking him immediately, I began, with utmost apprehensiveness, taking off my own shirt. I didn't throw it though, instead opting to hold it over my chest as one last shield or something. His cornflower blue eyes glowered at me until I dropped it, my face heating up as I stared longingly at the only covering I had for my nipples.

"How exciting!" Treize exclaimed with a cheery smile, getting up. He grabbed both our hands and pulled us together, spreading his palms out over the bare flesh of our backs. His hands were hot, the keys in them burning. We were pushed together as he wrapped his arms round our necks and pressed the brightly shining keys to are equally shining jewels. "Now, don't move. If these go in too fast, that would risk serious injury for the both of you." He let out an inappropriate laugh, then touched the keys to our chests, the tips sinking in. A sharp wave of warm energy flooded my body. Wufei gasped beside me. From Treize's fingers black smoke traveled into the key, which I guessed went into the jewels. Those grew, and I saw on Wufei's tiny intricate designs. Soon the keys were gone, and the jewels were gigantic.

"Odd.. They were supposed to disappear." He leaned on us.

"You're heavy! Get off!" Wufei angrily shoved Kushrenada; the man wavered on his feet. "What did you do? It's bigger- what's wrong with you?"

"Seems like I approached my limit. Maybe... I should have.... done it.. one... at a time..." He sat down, instead of crumpling into an undignified heap like I expected him to, and his head dropped forward instantly. Wufei crouched down in front of him, tilting his head up. After letting it go, it fell limply.

"He's out," he remarked. "Check the door."

I did. Locked.

_Smack_!_ Smack_!

"Don't hit him!"

Wufei shoved Kushrenada away in disgust. "What are we going to do? Wait until he wakes up?"

"What else can we do?" If he wakes up with a sore face, I was definitely going to blame Wufei.

He huffed and snatched his shirt. After putting it on, he went to the window and tried to twist the lock. It wouldn't budge, and he turned to glare at me as if it was my fault.

Suddenly, my sister and mother appeared at the window. I was never happier- well, I was happier once- but it has been a long time since I was so happy to see their faces. I hurried past Wufei up to the window.

"Can we come in? The doors to the school are locked," Relena explained in that apologetic tone of voice.

Giving me a scathing look, Wufei answered immediately, "You can't."

"Why not?"

"The lock is stuck. So is the door. We're going to need you to call the police."

My mother inquired then, raising her hands to the glass so she could see better, "Is there something wrong? Why is your teacher on the floor, Milliard?"

"It's nothing, Mother. Just call the police so we can all get home."

She flicked open her cell phone and said, "If your teacher is unconscious, you shouldn't say it is nothing." Then dialed 9-1-1.

I started, surprised. Mother had the police on speed dial; why would she press the numbers separately? Then I noticed that both my mother and sister were wearing golden necklaces, something I never noticed them wearing before- and my mother didn't have her engagement ring, a diamond on a pure silver mount. She _always_ wore that ring, no matter where she was. Somehow, my heart started to thud in my chest, and my mouth went dry. I gave Wufei a sideways glance.

"Brother," Relena called, and I looked back at her. Her blue eyes pulled mine, as if soul was sinking into hers. I quickly broke the connection by looking at Wufei again. "If the window wasn't stuck, would you have let us in?"

"What sort of question is that? I would just meet you in the front."

She snarled, and I quickly decided that whoever these women were, they weren't my family.

"But the door's still stuck," she said sweetly. "Would you have let us in?"

"No, he would not," Wufei supplied for me. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm, pulling me all the way to the other side of Treize. His eyes, still boring into mine, spoke volumes of distrust before his mouth said, "Is it just me, or is your family ultimately suspicious?"

"I don't think they're my sis and mom. It's just little things.. but... It's just not them...I'm so fucking confused." I wiped my hand over my face, hoping it didn't betray the fear I was suddenly feeling. "What makes you suspicious of them?"

"I'm guessing," he took a glance at Relena, or someone who looked like Relena. She was leaning hard against glass as if trying to hear better. "I'm guessing you never told your family about this thing." He pointed to my jewel.

"Of course not," I said, not getting the point.

"Two, you're half-naked. No surprise at all?"

Was I dumb? I was noticing all these little things when I overlooked the most blatant facts. My mother would have freaked- half-naked me asking for her to call the police? She'll lose every hair on her head. I dug around in my pockets for my cellphone and called my mother's number.

"Hello? Milliardo? I'm sorry, honey, I have to call for a tow truck right quick, okay?" she said in a rushed voice. "The car wouldn't start. You'll just have to wait until your father gets off from split shift in a bit. Is that alright?"

I tried swallowing, but found that whatever moisture left in my mouth had gone, so I only gulped air. "Don't worry, mom, I'm getting... a ride from a friend."

"It's not that Mueller boy from your fencing club, is it? You know his family is sort of odd and we don't-"

"It's not him, mom. Don't wait up for me. I'll be late, alright?"

"Okay, be safe."

"I will." I slammed the cellphone shut and looked at the pretend family- only to see that they had changed appearances.

It was Alex and Mueller from my fencing class. "Speak of the Devil, and he will come, they say," Alex said with a grin, then grinned at Mueller, "Fire figured it out quick, didn't he?"

"Sure did..." Mueller scratched his chin thoughtfully. "So Water would be the better pick, right? His Orb is sort of smaller. Still, there's this damn barrier in the way."

"What are they talking about?" I asked Wufei.

"I think the Orbs are these." He pointed to his red one. "I guess I'm Fire."

"I'm... Water. The barrier-"

"-is what's keeping everything locked."

"If only Water had said we could come in, we would be good right now, huh?" Alex said, punching the glass only to have his hand bounce off a great flash of light.

"What are you people?" Wufei demanded..

Treize, who neither of us expected to be awake, stood up suddenly. He yawned, as if nothing strange was happening whatsoever. "They are what you humans call vampires but are known in the demon world as Leeches. Sucking on the dregs of humanity for generations, not even allowed to enter a human building unless invited or given permission, they're here because of my lack of energy that they knew would come when I activated your Orbs." Treize frowned. "I bet you're not alone."

"According to our group, actually, we are," Alex informed him, mirroring Treize's lousy look. "But since you have awoken prematurely, it seems the mission is canceled." And they disappeared without another word. Then Alex reappeared. "My bad, it seems that _someone_ is here." Then he was gone again.

"I knew that, you damn Leech," muttered Treize as he put on a pair of black gloves. "Here he comes."

A sound like thunder, and felt like an explosion, shook the entire school. Energy in my veins began to flurry like an absurdly intoxicating adrenaline rush, a 'flight' rush. The windows in the room and in the door suddenly exploded, scattering shards in huge gusts of winds. Another shock of thunder, and the door blew in on its hinges- though it opened the other way. I could make out footsteps just on the outside as the huge whateveritwas kept slamming into what perhaps was the barrier at the front. Then appeared, from opposite ends, two boys I've never seen before. One a short blond who bowed immediately upon seeing Treize, the other a brunette, who carried someone on his back. He set the other down, and I noticed it was Trowa Barton, who ravaged a bag of weird-smelling jerky when the brunnette handed it to him. Duo Maxwell appeared behind Quatre, muttering curses, glanced at us and at once starting smiling.

"Hey, guys. Weird stuff, huh?" An amber-colored Orb rested on his chest. His eyes were a stunning shade of purple now. On the other hand, Trowa Barton didn't have anything like that, but he ate like he was taking in his last meal, and weird sounds arose from his body. Duo looked at him, then me. "He's pregnant."

The brunette, who was now kneeling as well, gave the blonde a glare.

"Sorry," he said and dared a look at Kushrenada. "We can't fight him off ourselves."

The brunette continued, "And any threat to one of the Elemental Orbs is a threat to all of them."

"Yes, yes, a destruction of one can lead to an unnatural balance in the other..." Treize waved them off. "Stall whoever it is until my energy comes back. Take your Orbs with you."

"Yes, sir," they said simultaneously. The blonde grabbed Duo's hand, and Trowa climbed back on the brunette's back, and then they left.

Treize turned to us, his eyes glowing brilliantly. "You two-"

"-We'll go hide somewhere?" I asked hopefully.

He grinned. "_Nein, Meine Liebe_. You'll fight with me."


	6. Wufei 2

**AN: **Would you rather have heat or the internet? If you live up north, you'll probably choose the former. 250 dollars people. 250 dollars. Realized it two weeks ago- had a two week pay check. Despite that, I could've made this chapter longer... but it just didn't spit out that way, which is annoying. I'll have to cram more stuff in the next chapter- even if the timelines will be skewed and overlapping.

What would you guys think about a Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance fanfic? This is totally off-topic, but I'm thinking about writing one.

**I want a story that would get, like, hundreds of reviews. But the year of Gundam Wing fanfiction is running into its ninth year- I should probably move on. ....Not! Thanks to the guys who did review!**

**karina001: **I was surprised at that comment, for I had no intention of letting them fight yet. But you did give me an idea, you know?

**pinball62: **I want to know all that too. XD No, I'm kidding, I'm not aiming randomly here . I really do have a plan. ."

Wufei

I could have done without this, all of it. This is the honorable life-taking danger shown in science fiction and fantasy novels, not in the life of a seventeen-year-old bipolar Asian engaged to one of the most venomous women in the world.

Now that I think about it, maybe it is more logically plausible than it seems to be initially- but that's not the fucking point! I don't want this. I have SATs and ACTs, college applications, I need a job! But...It seems there was nothing to do about it now...

Peacecraft and I, along with Maxwell and the previously hungry Barton- Kushrenada seemed to change his mind on them- were standing at the side of the school with the gym's door exits. We cleared a wide berth for the shattered glass, waiting for the pulsing barrier of pure energy to break. Then, Kushrenada had told us, we were to run to the front of the building, where we would trap in the intruder. When Kushrenada had said 'fight' he actually meant that he was going to use us for tactics.

Bluff tactics. Which may not work. I don't know how it would work in the first place.

"How come you don't have an Orb thing?" Maxwell asked Barton, who was the only one sitting precariously too near the glass. He looked up slowly, shaking his unibang to the side.

"A what?"

Maxwell showed him his Orb.

"Would you like to trade?" he said tiredly, "Those seem much better than ravenously starving demon babies."

"Woo! Sorry I asked."

"What are those things doing inside you?" I questioned, curious on his response, not pondering his offer.

He shrugged, looking like he was about to fall asleep. I knew the 'demon babies' had to do with the Orb, but I had no time to consider that much longer. The school had become too quiet.

Maxwell began, "What's-" before the loudest thud rocked the school and sent it tumbling on its foundations. Several walls cracked and broke to pieces while the ceiling dropped along with them. Sun-like rays of light splintered from the barrier before that broke as well. We quickly escaped outside, running to the front as the school collapsed in various areas. Halfway there, Peacecraft put Barton on his back.

Just as we arrived a bloody figure entered the stone front of the school. We hurried after him, trapping him in the front lobby, we with the Orbs, sort of, blocking those exits, the others in front of any corridors through which the person could escape. He wasn't the only one injured, the others looked vaguely as if they were losing. In that short time, they had manged to fight.

"Oh," Kushrenada spoke, breathing heavily, uniform torn in many places, and deep, bone-revealing gashes marring his skin, "They're here."

A face, skin removed, eyes rolling in their bare sockets, turned to us. I suddenly recognized it by the bare bone structure as one of the teachers here. However, she was small. This thing standing before us was nearly ten feet, writhing in pain and strength. There were bullet holes around it, pieces of flesh, and splashes of blood.

No! No! I don't want this.

"Don't back away, Wufei," Kushrenada called to me. I hadn't even realized I had moved. Was I spineless? "You know, you have more power than I do. Feel it."

The burning pile of what felt like nervousness in my gut slowly turned to flaming energy as I took in what Kushrenada said. It felt like the barrier. Warm, controllable. I hated to actually listen to him- it will only get me deeper in this mess- but in this circumstance I had to hold on to the belief that it would save my life.

"Your hands are on fire," Barton remarked tonelessly before falling back to asleep.

My hands weren't burning second or third degree, but I could feel the energy of the dark red flames. God, it felt good. I knew that if I focused for a few more minutes I could make a bonfire of this transformed teacher. But Treize gestured for me to stay back.

The monster shuffled away, screeching.

"You see, my lovely Ghoul, it is effortless for them. What has taken us thousands of years to master, the Orb has given them an infinite amount of power rivaling even that of your master. There's no chance you can beat us and then take them."

"But there is a chance to beat you and escape," came the surprisingly clear voice of the monster. It even sounded like that teacher.

"You're Miss Walker," Milliardo finally realized aloud. "You were my English teacher last year."

"I was always very nice to you wasn't I?" Miss Walker asked gently and Milliardo nodded. "I just needed to get rid of these men and take you somewhere safe."

"Take me somewhere safe?"

"Yes. I've been watching over you since you entered this school, knowing there would be a time that these high class demons-"

"-High class?" the blond demon interrupted, the one bleeding most profusely as several limbs were mangled beyond recognition. "You lying piece of shit. Duo, don't believe it!" That formerly angelic face was also mangled beyond recognition.

"The only reason she became a human teacher was so she could gain your trust," Treize added, but looked unsure all the same.

In my own uncertainty, my flames died down. Kushrenada has been blatant on keeping his motives mysterious, and from what Barton had said, or, really, not said, so were the others. I had no reason to trust them...either.

Slowly, the creature transformed back to the little Miss Walker we all knew. I saw Milliardo relax and attempt to put down Barton.

"Don't put him down!" The brown-haired demon ordered. He had no injuries, but his shoes were gone, and his feet were bleeding.

"But he's getting heavy," Milliardo complained, "Miss Walker won't hurt us." The look on his face portrayed how honestly he believed that. I immediately distrusted Miss Walker.

"I don't give a shit what happens to _you_. You put him down, and I'll make you regret it." Kushrenada gave Peacecraft a pointed look, and he struggled to keep Barton on his back. The brown-haired demon continued, "That woman will be able to pass you and take him in mere seconds."

"Such distrust!" Miss Walker cried, walking forward; despite his apparent inclination towards Walker, Peacecraft stepped back. He popped up Barton for better leverage. Suddenly, he was wide awake and looked everywhere as if he believed he was still dreaming, staring at me as if my hands should still be on fire. He shimmied off of Milliardo, clutching his stomach, then his collarbone, scratching distractedly.

Walker went on- Trowa narrowed his eyes at her immediately- "There's no reason to distrust me. I only want to help you and they, those who have moved in for the kill as soon as you were most vulnerable and ripe-"

"Ripe?" Maxwell muttered. "Anyway, isn't it ironic that you arrived when they were at their weakest- and would then make us more vulnerable? I don't know..." He gave a disinterested shrug, but his eyes were intent.

"But I tell you the truth!" Walker snarled. Her feet changed stance a bit, but somehow that made us all twitch together.

Barton took Maxwell's and Peacecraft's hands and began trekking around Walker, whose hands began clinching nervously. He joined my and Peacecraft's hands and continued on. His stomach began growling, and he gave a sigh, saying to me, "I think we should move a little faster or else she might try to jump for one of us.." _Gggrrr..._ "Fuck, I'm hungry. When I get to him, I'm going to do something so bad that I can't even think of it yet."

"Wait, so she's lying to us?" Milliardo asked, a bit dumbstruck. I'm worried about this person, but I really hope his blondness is only genetics.

"Of course!" The others were walking towards us, and Miss Walker was now a Ghoul again. It was irate. The police car sirens speared the air. Funny, no one was dead, but they were here. A wall fell by the blond demon, and the ceiling began to crumble.

"But how do you know? She was our teacher and-"

"Mrs. Walker is a tenth grade geometry teacher. Mr. Walker was an English teacher- for freshmen, before he was fired for sexual harassment."

From what I could remember, Miss Walker was an English teacher last year, and there was a Mrs. Walker who taught geometry, and Mr. Walker was... just as Barton said. I looked over at Maxwell and he was giving a bemused look. Only Milliardo said, "Oh," looking sheepish.

"You're a few nails short of a toolbox today, aren't you?" Maxwell asked rudely, but Peacecraft didn't hear; he was looking at the Ghoul. It was on all fours, but turned its head towards the sirens, the ceilings, and us, unsure what to put first. Eventually, we caught up to the demons without it interfering. It seemed to finally decide, running through the front without another word.

"Ah, it sounds as if we should make our leave as well," Kushrenada said, pulling off his gloves.

"But what about my-" Barton, Peacecraft, and I started, then we ended on three differeent cars: Chrysler, Charger, Jetta, respectively. Maxwell pouted beside the blonde demon.

The dark-haired demon frowned, shifting his eyes to the falling ceiling, before answering,"Your cars' ignition systems are installed with hydrogen bombs. In other words, once you start your cars, they will explode with the strength of 200 psi with a thermal energy of a thousand degrees- which defeats the laws of human physical science, but matches the power radiance and intensity of an average demon of the fifth dimension of Gehenna, which-"

"That is fucking fascinating, Heero," Barton interrupted, . "But I'm hungry. So give me some of that beef jerky, and after that I'm going to hack off your damn balls, and cook them, and feed them to you."

"What beef jerky?" Peacecraft asked as Yuy passed his bags around to the other two demons and gave Barton his own- keeping him an arm's length away. As they ate, their wounds began healing. "So what beef jerky are you talking about?"

"This!" screamed Barton, wringing the bag furiously. His stomach was made furious sounds as he paused in eating.

""That's not beef jerky. That's- OW!" Kushrenada had yanked Peacecraft's hair abruptly, holding it, then grabbed my arm.

He bowed with us in tow. "Well, we shall go now. Good luck, gentlemen." He pressed us before him and began pushing, while we shuffled along reluctantly, Peacecraft utterly baffled at to why his hair was pulled, but he didn't say anything as Kushrenada shoved us into a limo that was located around the back of the school. We passed by several of the police, and the fire department, as well as several news crews- but none of them seemed able to see us at all- nor the luxurious black limo parked by the gym, which had now collapsed into a heap of rubble. Many of the policemen were inspecting our cars, and some had found the hydrogen bombs hooked up to our engines. But before I could discern anything else, Kushrenada had packed us into the car. A woman was his chauffeur, and though she seemed cold with her square glasses and hair in a tight bun, she is one of the better women I have seen in my life.

"You have camouflaged yourself well, Lady. I didn't see you until you put it down," Kushrenada praised, patting her shoulder as he sat right behind her.

"Thank you, Your Excellency. Where to?" she responded in a curt, yet smooth voice.

"When will Peacecraft's mother be out the shop?"

"In about an hour. Maybe less if she catches the news."

"Then we'll drive around until then. After that, we'll drop them home."

"Yes, Your Excellency."

Peacecraft wasted no time: "Why did you pull my hair?"

"Because you were about to say something unnecessary," Treize replied, smiling like a pedophile who had just got two little boys from the street.

"What? That that meat wasn't even deer?"

The demon blinked twice- then busted out laughing, covering his face as he tried to control himself. He slapped Peacecraft on the shoulder once, then rubbed his head like an animal. "You both are pretty unpredictable sometimes. I truly thought you were going to same some other thing- and I'm not going to tell you what I thought you were about to say. It's a secret between us demons." He crossed his legs in a self-satisfied way. "Now, what shall we talk about for an hour or so? Or maybe I should continue my explanation that was interrupted before."

"You were the one that interrupted it," I muttered, and something in his eyes changed for a second, with only a blink of a frown, but it was gone in the next instant.

"You're not going to like some of what I say. In fact, you probably won't like any of it."

Peacecraft leaned forward, hair falling in frighteningly tantalizing waves, replying, "That's fine. As long as there are some answers."

"Well," the demon began, "it all started around a millennium ago, a short time before I was born..."


	7. Trowa 2

**AN: **Hi, guys.... Hope you guys had totally wonderful holidays. I pressed everything up with a new fic that I had no business making... But here's a lovely chapter. My first chapter of the new year. Since it is Trowa, I love it a lot.

**Haha... Reviews... I love reviews. **

**Hellfire: **Thanks for reviewing... I've been looking forward to this chapter too! It's just so strange (as strange as that sounds, since I wrote it) but totally great.

**karina001: **Sorry about that, the typos. I didn't check last time. Since I write without a beta (because I'm horribly shy of daily criticism) I'm surprised there hasn't been more concerns. ^^; Thanks!

**Mrs. T: **Haha, Milliardo's just not too quick on seeing the whole picture. Gross? No, not really. Nothing unexpected, I don't think. And Duo...He's cool like that. I'm really looking forward to writing his neck chapter. :D Which will come sooner. Probably in the next few days.. .That'll be great...

Trowa

Though I had the gut instinct to at least ruminate on what Milliardo had said about the jerky, I was too hungry and too convinced that the jock was two steps from being a complete moron. Right now, all I wanted was two or three pounds of the meat and a good long sleep. I was getting tired again, my stomach feeling eighty pounds heavier than the rest of my body. I only had to go home and make my way past Catherine and her habit of caring for my well-being. If I come home from a ruined school and three pounds of dried meat- anyone would have questions.. Probably any excuse would do... But what about my car?

Heero grabbed my elbow after exchanging a few words with the blond demon after the tall demon departed. We went straight around the school, in front of dozens of police officers, who apparently couldn't see us. Heero kept his fingers in an odd gesture in front of his face the whole time. Obviously, demon cars drove themselves, for Heero's mini-limo wheeled up to us, no one in the driver's (or passenger's, for that matter) seat. Still, we sat in the back, and Heero made yet another phone call. I heard a disgruntled sound and realized it was my stomach. Heero absentmindedly handed me another bag of jerky from under the seats.

"It was an Ancient League's barrier, sir, and a B-Class demon that brought it down. The destruction was inevitable," Heero explained, his face emotionless. "Yes, sir, I am completely aware of that, and have made the proper measures for a cover-up- Yes, I know we have some research- He's here with me." His listened for a moment. "I've synchronized his voice to a message for his sister beforehand. She won't be worrying about him for the rest of the week. I shall conduct the majority of the research at my own establishment during that period." He paused again, and I paused in eating, realizing that I wasn't about to go home.

"I do think it would be beneficial to him and the eggs,"-He frowned deeply, eyes narrowing in apparent distaste. "Of course not, sir.... If you forbid it, I will follow through... Mission Accepted,." He hung up, placing his cellphone in his pocket. Then he called, apparently to the car, "Home." The idle vehicle began moving at once.

"I take it we're going to your house."

He looked at my face, then the floor. "Correct."

"I bet you've planned this."

"I was sure there was going to be some confrontation."

It didn't matter..."What was the message? I just want to make sure I have my face readied up for a lie- I usually tell the truth, not because I'm honest; I'm just to lazy to think of anything else.."

Before answering, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed my head into his lap, face-up. Slowly, he lifted my shirt, and I let him, knowing that I was either about to be slowly raped, or he was starting an examination in preparation for his research.

"You won't be lying," he told me, "I put in your message that you would be visiting a guy to play games, and maybe stay a few nights if you're interested in them." He began checking my stomach with this weird-looking device, which buzzed and vibrated periodically; it looked like a mini-metal detector.

"Extra credit for calling yourself a guy and not a friend."

"You don't have friends."

The metal detector hummed shrilly.

"I've never heard it so blatantly before. Maybe 'don't coop up like this all your life' or 'go out' and maybe even 'go make some friends', which would imply that I had few to none." A deep emptiness filled me, right around the pit of my stomach, where I knew I was quite filled, and I stared desperately at the ceiling, hoping it would go away. Noises flooded from the detector, before it glowed reddish and kept a high squealing sound. As Heero frowned and put away the device, the sound stopped, and I was cornered in my mind by the unhelpful feelings of loneliness that came to me now and then.

"I was just stating a little fact, but I suppose I was too callous." He spoke softly, and I knew that if I were to look at him, he would be looking at the ground. "You should stop thinking about it- you're harming the eggs..."

"So?"

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't mean anything." As I shielded myself, the claws of a deep unhappiness sank into my mind, and I closed my eyes, wishing for a video game to zone out on.

My mind immediately and completely cleared when Heero roamed his hands over my chest, my shirt still bunched up around my neck. Eventually, after an eternity of warm, annoyingly soothing caresses, he took both of my nipples in his hands, the tips of his fingers, and locked his eyes with mine, as if seeking my approval and forgiveness for his rough remark. Of course, this was the oddest and most suspicious way to do so, his eyes shockingly intent in color.

Suddenly, he closed his eyes, staying his hands at just the right pressure to make my nipples hard, then numb.

"This is the... experiment. Sexual arousal induces specialized hormones that could, by my hypothesis, strengthen your metaboli-"

He continued on a long scientific drone, all the while closing his eyes, licking his lips, and having his hands hover over his chest. As if by instinct, he leaned his face closer to mine, and I could feel his heated arousal beneath my head, reminding me that I had my head in his lap.

I spoke huskily when he finished, "I have no room to talk, but I'm curious... When's the last time you had any? You seem... wound up..." And I'm bloody horny now.

Heero completely removed himself from me, much to my pouting lips chagrin. He crossed his arms, his legs, and stubbornly glaring forward. Quietly, he sat there, not giving me a glance or any semblance of acknowledgment, so I purposely gave him a good fawning look. Taking in his extremely lean muscles beneath the form-fitting black T-Shirt- his leather jacket was gone- but the contours of his legs were hidden by leather jeans, where several scary devices peeped and poked from under their pockets, I told him, "You're looking sexier now that I remember. I feel hot."

"It's your hormones,' he said.

Whatever they were, I wasn't hungry anymore and the heat was unbearable. I casually took off my shirt, feeling more and more bold as the minutes passed by, wanting nothing more than the weight of his fingers on my chest again. The more I accepted the realization- that Heero was attractive- the more my mind came up with intriguing predicaments.

Without looking at me, he took out the metal detector looking device and scanned my stomach with it, the machine emitting a pleasing purr, and seemed to vibrate with positive energy.

"It's working out better than I thought. And I've barely tried," he whispered, eyes closed again, then he finally set his eyes on me. "But I've been prohibited to solicit your sex. Instead my organization wishes to raise the hatchlings on wrath and suffering, as is the way of most demons, but I find that detrimental to your health."

"You're worried about my health?"

"After fourteen years of observance, I was the one who prompted that only one of you that possess an Orb should handle hatchlings- and that one was to be you."

"Is this a full explanation? Isn't this against- Oh. You're angry?"

"I've never been wrong; however, they believe my guesses are inferior since I'm only a mercenary and from a weak bloodline."

"You're off on a tangent there-"

"Several hundred years of repeated failures, not any fault of mine. I had many alternate theories that could've worked better."

"Are you really talking to me anymore?"

Now he began speaking that awful language, his irises hardening to a cold cobalt. Quick, fast, deadly, he seemed close to murdering someone in cold blood. Not me, of course, and I wasn't too sure of that. Then I saw reason for his dark ambitions suddenly boiling within him. It was a strange reason, considering we have just met each other- on a more than stalkerish sort of level, but with his fourteen years watching me, contemplating me, choosing me, only to be told to listen to unreasonable demands not concurrent with his own- and those that tell him will use me until I'm nothing more than a shriveled breeding sow; how else would he feel?

I rose up on my knees, placing my hands on his thigh, where his erection had considerably lost its mass, and where I found steel muscles brimming with energy. I was more than hot and bothered by now; this can turn out to be the single most erotic thing to ever happen in my life, and I've had a few, despite suspicions. My thighs somehow made their way over his lap; as they straddled him, Heero let out a strangled moan, and _I_ moaned at his moan, and slowly every nerve inside my body began to quiver and burn.

"Get off of me," commanded Heero, through gritted teeth. Those dangerous eyes were mere slits as I raked my fingers over his taut abdomen. "This is not part of my mission. It is expressly forbidden to be part of my mission. The soliciting of your sex will result in hatchlings flooded with pheromones and will become prey for incubus and other lust-driven demons- and will make them lust-driven as well. Primarily, the bonding of our spiritual energies will be channeled towards to hatchlings to form unnecessary bonds of molecular and spiritual-"

I smashed my lips against his, and we kissed hard, viciously. Though I was more insistent at first, he shoved his tongue, his impossibly long tongue, nearly to the back of my throat- it was at the back of my throat! It rushed back to me who I was trying to fuck- WHAT I was trying to fuck! He must have felt me stiffen in hesitation, for he grabbed the back of my head, and the steel heat of his arm locked around my waist, and I knew, exactly then, that if he wanted to snap me in half, he could. Black tendrils of... stuff, energy or whatever, flowed from his pores. I could feel it make its way through my skin, feeling it as irrepressible sexual energy. A burning rage fired up my collarbone, and I instinctively grabbed hold of it. Instead of feeling skin and bone, what I had desperately wanted, I felt the smooth surface of what had to be an Orb. My breath came faster and faster.

Heero finally separated our mouths, pushing me roughly next to him, and buried his face into his hands. "I'll be terminated." He spared to stare at me, his eyes widening in surprise. I knew he was looking at my Orb. "It activated without a key? That's impossible. Every black book and ancient text recorded the keys and the charm."

I shuffled away from him, determined not to let my hormones get the best of me again, for the moment; in response, my stomach, with which my dick communicated plans of a vengeance, growled determinedly. The hatchlings were going to get something- and I had to decide whether it was worth to starve every minute of life, only to stave off the hunger with crack-like meat, or fuck probably the single most promising figure in my life.

Why did I hesitate again?

Heero fingered the Orb, as if contemplating its very existence. The contours of that handsome face contorted with worry. "What will I tell them?"

"The meat did it," I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't move his hand away to brood, but he did anyway.

"Then it would pass the theoretical hypothesis ascertained by earlier experiments."

"Did those experiments have anything to do with an Orb?"

His eyes lit up. "No."

"Well then, just come up with some technical crap to please them. Or, if you aren't feeling particularly courageous, you could tell them the truth: you solicited my sex, as you're so keen on putting it, on multiple levels and activated the Orb by accident."

"Of course not. It was the meat and the fight with the B-Class Demon." He looked out the window, expressionless again, as if hardening himself to lie against his superiors. "We're at my establishment."

"_Establishment_," I mocked, crawling out the door as he held it open. To my surprise, we weren't anywhere near a house or posh suites, as I expected of a demon working undercover. He lived in a stony grey apartment building, which was probably hastily built in the fifties only to be used in the sixties by drug-induced hippies, and were now used by drug-induced gang-bangers. The neighborhood itself was nasty, had no sidewalks, and filthy animals, children, and homeless people littering its streets. There was no grass, just reddish-black dirt and broken toys and fences. This was the G-Hetto of our town. It wasn't even termed the projects- for whatever projects planned lasted shorter than three years of hasty building before falling into ruin. Now, poverty stricken minorities, many of them looking at us, lived here. It was better in the suburbs, where it was so easy to forget all this.

Heero wrapped his leather jacket around me, and curved an arm around my hip possessively. We walked form the parking lot to the stairs; as we ascended the rickety steps, Heero made the call, replayed the lie with perfect ease, listened a bit, and hung up, seeming to breathe a little harshly, as if lying was an exertion all by itself. With a simple kick he opened the door to his apartment. When we stepped in, him taking off his jacket from me and his shoes, I was utterly surprised to see a paradise of an apartment. A warm breeze in a medium temperature blew right through; and the floors were pure mahogany or some other dark wood. Despite his distant nature, Heero's rooms were heavily furnished with comfortable chairs and sofas, a cozy and amiable-looking place.

A huge plasma screen TV- something I was not envious of since I had one of my own- but every video game system known to man, including the major bust of a Dream Cast, though I did enjoy a few games from that. He even had an Atari. Without even meaning to, I had gravitated to the couch directed at the screen. I eyed the Super Nintendo, then Mario Brothers 2 pressed in a custom-made rack of alphabetized Super Nintendo games, then looked at Heero, hoping that my face had a faint smile.

He squinted. "We still have more research. They wish to determine the spiritual energy output of the Orb in differentiating mediums, and how the hatchlings respond."

I was hooking up the game as he spoke.

"The examinations will take a few days. There are many experiments to do."

I turned on the TV, the game.

"They want hour-by-hour results."

I held out the controller. For the next five, six, seven hours, we tried to best each other on various levels, and I was surprised to learn that though he was a supernatural being, the games seemed to pose some sort of difficulty after awhile. Still, on Mario, he would go through some of the hardest levels just pressing forward and the jump button. I could, too, just not with the almost expressionless facade. We took a break halfway through, eating that jerky that he seemed to have an endless supply of, and drinking a clear liquid that was thick, strange-tasting, and the most fulfilling drink since syrup.

"I think I'll stay," I spoke to Heero, referencing to the synchronized message he had sent Catherine. His lips quirked.

Afterward, instead of experimenting, he told me that I should rest, and I realized that I was cross-eyed from fatigue.

"You're too used to staying up throughout the night," he scolded, leading me to a room. "This is yours, whenever I have you here."

"I want to sleep with you tonight."

"No."

I glared at him, suddenly remembering how bitter I was about him sticking these damn hatchlings in me. "I'm going to starve."

As if unfazed, he went into his kitchen- a room easily the size of the living room- and came back with a bowl of jerky and set it besides my bed, a four-poster beast with a canopy. The bed was probably made from clouds, as the couch we sat on for the last several hours was beyond the most comfortable place my ass had the honor to sit upon. He glared at me, daring. "Whenever you feel hungry," he said simply.

"That's not going to last."

"Then I will get you more. No matter what, I am not-"

"If you say solicit, I'm going to-"

"-FUCKING you, at all. Anyway, that's what the organization is saving fo-" His eyes widened, and I knew he was just about to say something utterly classified. He shoved me into the room and slammed it behind me. I didn't hear a click or a key, but I wasn't surprised to turn the doorknob only to find that the door was locked.

"Heero."

"Hn."

"Are they going to kill me?"

He was silent, then he said, quietly, "It isn't imperative that you know that," then, in an even more soft voice, "Goodnight, Trowa."


	8. Duo 2

**AN**: I'm really busy. But keep reading! Though I can't ensure quality chapters every week- like I had hoped to- I will be updating. If you're interested, it is best to put this story on Alert. Some *cough*seniors*cough* would know why it is difficult to write right now. Things won't die down until probably the middle of February, some rest, hopefully, in March, and things should pick up for only a small while in April as I make some serious life decisions.

I am under the impression that some of you were weirded out by my last chapter, at least the three of you that reviewed. If you liked it, and didn't review, drop a line! If you didn't like it, drop a review! My ideas are flexible. I don't need sexual tension and angst to drive a story. Actually, I'm more of a comedic person. Whatever's on your mind, put it in review, and more reviews gives this story more priority.

**And Thank You those who did review. c: **

**icefox26: Ah, you mentioned Operation Magic... . I haven't done that in forever... I should get back to it! Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the compliments!**

**Hellifire: XD **

**karina001: Exactly, that's how Trowa feels. Well, here's how Duo's doing:  
**

Duo

There were several things I did not want to see in my life outside of a mind-rendering nightmare, and hardly even then. Among those things are seeing my friends die, or Sister Helen, or the Father; a kitten or puppy getting run over; a kid getting hit by a car; someone's finger getting chopped off- You know, the usual stuff. I have recently realized that I also didn't want to see something else- something that I thought I would never have the capabilities to see. And that is a sweet middle-age lady transforming from her sweet self to a bloody, half-burnt, killing-machine. Those things can stick to the movies! I had half a mind to run away screaming bloody murder- literally- until they stick me in the loony house. But here I was, trying to rein in those panicky feelings, and waited for Quatre to finish talking to a demon he called Heero, who magically had his feet healed after eating that weird jerky Milliardo was about to remark upon and was putting his shoes back on. Quatre, too, looked better than the mess he was, but I noticed him healing slower than the other two.

"I have a plan to keep them from home and for us to still keep an eye on them," Quatre told Heero. "It's not exactly the best place to have them, but it's better than our places."

"Where?"

"It's near your end of town, that new business that had just opened. Uhm..." He hesitated.

I finished for him, "That new McDonalds? On Riverside Street?" And by Death Crater.

The brunette demon's eyebrows mushed together, and he looked at Quatre sternly. Quatre blushed.

"That place is crawling with an assortment of demons," Heero told him, crossing his arms. Trowa next to him didn't seem to be listening, too busy eating that... stuff.

"Yes, but none of them too formidable, and only a minute fraction of them that are aware that Orbs exist at all." Abruptly, Quatre stopped to listen. He then grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. "We can talk about this later. They are going to be out of school for awhile, so, unless you have any better ideas to keep them from home when they are so close to activating, give me a call soon, alright?"

Heero didn't look too keen on being lectured, but he gave a nod anyway, pressed a hand to his face, and began murmuring with his eyes closed.

Soon, Quatre had me on his back again- and my stomach lurched a little against my lungs- and ran full speed, while swiftly dodging falling ceiling parts and walls, to the stairs, bounded them in a few leaps and didn't stop his dizzying travel until we were at the very edge of the roof. After I swallowed some irate bile and stopped the world from spinning, I saw two black cars leave different sides of the school. That would have been normal if the police and firemen standing around watching the school fall apart weren't just watching the school fall apart.

"Who're in the black cars? The guys we just met?"

"Hm?" Quatre answered distractedly. "Oh, yea. That's them. The humans can't see them because they have spells that make them invisible to those with weak spiritual energy."

I squinted my eyes as he gathered energy in his hunches like a sprinter on the mark. He seemed to be aiming for a big bunch of trees- Cornwell's Forest Project- that was across this rather large expanse of empty land. But for two cops facing the other way from us, there was nothing but a thin level of grass on probably very, very hard ground. How much would Quatre's legs take from a fall from this height before I fell on my ass? Would I still break my tailbone? Probably... How much would that hurt? A tailbone is so little- but I've broken my finger before... That wasn't cool at all.

"You don't?"

"Of _course_ I don't! Do you think I would be wasting energy and risk blowing my cover if I could even think of the spells? Heero uses hand signals and all Treize needs to do is _breathe_ what he wants and he has it."

"Ouch. Bit touchy aren't you?" He squatted a split second before I yelled, "Wait! Wait, I need to get my bearings."

"Scared?" I could hear the grin in his question.

"No! I just... have... reservations about jumping over this much hard, unyielding ground from this high without a parachute, or jetpack, or something..." I curled harder around his small, hot body. I could now smell the soft scent of his clean hair, and feel, as odd as this sounds, the smooth skin of his neck under my chin.

A bit breathlessly, he called to me, "Hope you have your bearings!"

Then commenced the scariest half minute of my life, whereas Quatre ran as fast and as hazardously as he could, snapping branches and barks like a swinging King Kong. I was under the distinct fear that he was going too fast and was going to forget all about me on his back and drop me to my death. It was my most fervent hope that he wouldn't. After about five seconds of seeing the forest zoom past me in one dizzying shade, I closed my eyes, willing to keep my vomit down for the rest of the ride. Finally, blessedly, we stopped on the far side of the forest, in South Park where I lived. Just around the corner would be the orphanage. Father and Sister Helen wouldn't be expecting me; today was my day off, and I would always cruise around doing mostly nothing on my days off. Except today, of course. Quatre looked back and forth around here, before running back in the forest, going perpendicular from the way we were before until the houses gave way to dying cornfields and dead barns and ancient slaveshacks. Soon, we were more in the corn than the forest until we came to a small house that would have been neat except for large symbols obviously drawn with blood written all over it and the ground like graffiti.

"Oh! What the hell!" Quatre exclaimed, dropping me immediately, which gave me a good look at him from behind, where sweat had soaked through his uniform. His hair was a windblown mess (I could only imagine what mine looked like). I stood up quickly when black smoke began to rise off him. He stomped his foot childishly. He turned to me. "Look at what my sisters did!" He glared at the house again, stomping towards the front door, and peeked in, immediately slamming it so hard the two windows in front rattled.

"What's inside?"

"A bunch of dead bodies," he said distantly, as if it wasn't a concerning matter, staring at the door before slowly pushing it open. "Look, there's only four or so, but you can stay outside if you want. I'm going to need to move the house before they follow my trail here- I was a bit loud, there's no way they couldn't hear me. I can come back and get you."

In a lot braver voice than I thought I could muster I told him, "You don't have to go through the trouble. If I can ride on your back while you're breaking sound barriers, I think I can stand a few dead bodies."

Please don't be rotten, please don't be rotten, please don't be rotten.

I barely walked beside Quatre, and I curled over so that... I don't know.. If the bodies decided to attack or something... They'll aim for the guy that can run fast. Or I'll jump right on his back and-

"They look fine!" I yelled, making Quatre jump. All the bodies- three girls and two guys- were lying in a straight line across the floor, looking for all the world like they were sleeping. Of course, their pasty skin and total lack of movement did sort of signify that they were indeed dead. I guess I was just so intent of thinking of some zombie like messed up corpses that I sort of forgot about normal dead bodies, with everything in tact, and nothing moving involuntarily.

"That's what you look like when all the life is sucked out of you." Quatre scratched the back of his head as he took a lone map off the wall. It was just that map, a bed and a few kitchen utensils -knives- in the whole one-room house. Spreading the map over the bed, he began biting his lip. "Hey... I killed those people." He gave me a large blue-eyed puppy look.

"Why?" I thought for a moment. "How? Wait- Are you going to kill me?"

"Like I said before... I'm a sex demon.. And... We live by absorbing the energy made from sex and sometimes... Like.. Like with them! I guess I got too excited, as usual, and so did they, and then the next thing I knew they had.. I had sucked out all their energy and they were dead. I highly doubt I can do that to you- besides the fact that I have been feeding off of you for the better part of the day. That Orb has infinite power compared to what I need to live."

I sighed in half-relief, before realizing what he said.

"You've been feeding off me?"

"Yes. Whenever you're aroused you produce a unique energy, which I have the ability to automatically connect and absorb. Though it's best when we actually have sex and you come in me." He fluttered his eyes innocently at me before turning back to his all important map.

I sidled up to him; he gave me a furtive glance. Our bodies were close together, and despite the dead bodies lying peacefully on the floor, I couldn't help but get aroused by his small form, still shining with a light sheen of sweat. "Looking for a new place? What about 1000 Acres Cemetery?"

"How cliche!"

"Down by the projects?"

"No... Heero has a place down there."

"How about a really expensive place up in the North District?"

"That's where Treize's place is..."

"Some abandoned place in the downtwon district?"

"My sisters wouldn't ever be impressed by that..."

"You're really paranoid about sisters."

Quatre shrugged. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I've come from a family in Hell that sort of lost its prestige. If things don't go right with me with you, my family is pretty much ruined. I... I have to do things right. And don't you DARE tell them, if you see any woman of any sort, or any men or whatever- Anyone, don't tell anyone I told you. I have a feeling that I will be telling you everything before everything's over."

"That seemed like the biggest thing-"

"Oh, not at all. That was barely anything. And what our family is planning is no where near as bad as what Treize and Heero's functions are planning."

I smiled, my eyes roaming the map. "Heero seemed pretty pissed that you told me about Trowa being pregnant."

"Yes, I don't believe they want me to tell you their plans either," he laughed.

"Would you?"

He rolled his eyes. "As long as you don't do something as stupid as tell them you know." A piece of cartilage popped in his shoulder joint, and he stood up straight to stretch, cracking a few more. His polo came from his khaki, a pierced belly-button peeking in between and, well, you know, all thoughts sort of flew down the window except certain thoughts. He shot me a I'm-totally-faking-I'm-innocent-innocent-look.

"Hey, we're not at school or in any compromising situations. If you're game, I'm good."

Biting his lower lip in his nervous way again, he shook his head. "They don't want me to. Doing so would deplete your Orb power."

"What? I thought I had 'infinite power'."

"You do... It's just that, seriously, they don't want me to have any of it. My sisters would have a piece of you before I do, and my father. So by the time they even think about handing you over to me for even five minutes, that's going to happen." Quatre snorted. "And I highly doubt they would risk that much of your potential spilling to them when the plan already involves...." He broke off, biting hard on his lower lip.

I leaned closer. "Already involves?"

"Never mind that."

"Ah. Hey, look, how about here," I changed the subject, stabbing a point of the map a bit too hard, nearly pushing it through to the bed. "This is a nice open spot in the middle of the forest down by Hound Lake, a stone's throw away from both school and downtown."

Quatre, wrinkling his neat little blond eyebrows, squinted at the spot. I moved my finger away from the empty opening in the middle of Davis's Forest Project. He got closer and squinted some more, then looked all around the area from different areas, even getting on the bed, and moved the map to the window to get some more light. "Duo... You say there's an empty spot here?"

I looked closer. "Yep... There's nothing there."

"Are there... anymore spots like that?"

Looking over the map, I pointed out different places where gaps were. Sometimes he would point to places that had gaps, one near the orphanage, one directly in the middle of the suburban subdivision up in North District, the end of North District nearer the school, one near downtown, and one near the mall on East Side, and some downtown apartment that I believed only still stood because of the noxious gases that kept it afloat. I even found one right where we were, on the side of the cornfield. Now this was a gigantic map, but these gaps were all over the place, so I had to think for a moment and realize that these gaps weren't really gaps at all. I knew there was a house occupying every free space near the orphanage; there could be no way in the world that it emptied since I went to school this morning, and they made a whole new map so quickly.

"What do these gaps-"

"Never-"

"Hell no! One of those places is near my place! I'm not going to ignore that! Do those places lead to another fucking dimension, you better tell me now."

"Or what are you going to do?" He placed his fist on his hip, glaring up at me.

"Come on, it's easy. I could just go to the doctor for this ingrown gem or investigate the gaps myself."

He wavered, then sucked in his whole lip, chewing worriedly. I had the guilty feeling that I had just made him cry. The lip was let go, now swollen and red and moist and trembling and edible... I almost missed what he said: "Look, I really, really, really, really can't tell you. They... They have to make the first move first... That's all I can say... I can't see... the gaps, as you say. So, I can't really stop you from going to one, but if you do, you can count on that your life would be over."

"One, why can't you see them? Two, why would my life be over?" It seems that all I ever did was ask questions or answered them.

"This map is not mine. It's... Well, it's someone... Someone powerful... It's that person's map, and I stole it and it has magical properties that I can't tap, so all the magical stuff you see on this map, like the gaps, I can't see. And those gaps are extremely dangerous places. I can't tell you why."

"But it has your place!" I yelled, confused.

"Except mine. On some level. Okay-" He rolled out the map on the bed again pointing to his place, "You can go here. And here-" He pointed in the middle of the suburban subdivision, "Here-" Now the downtown apartments, "And here and here and here. These places are where all the guys we just met live. Everywhere else, including this spot near your orphanage that you're so keen on, is off-limits. You will die, Duo, and I would be disinherited and left to roam Hell for all eternity, I can assure all that. Maybe some quick peeks, but nothing too obvious, and I'm giving you A LOT of leeway here. Please, trust me, okay?"

"I'm guessing I can't go to those places if the guys aren't there, right?"

"Exactly, like right now. I'm sure that they're all together in their little groups, so their places would be off-limits, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Man, you nag more than Sister Helen."

Quatre made an uncomfortable face before quickly looking away, but he didn't seem to want to discuss his reaction, so I didn't ask him anything. He rolled up the map quietly, making the only sound in the room. I turned away, turning the vague pieces of information in my mind over and over in my head. The only thing one can hope for would be that he would open up to me eventually. There was a funny feeling in my gut that he was harboring a bit of guilt, and when that gets too deep, he'll dig it up by telling me more stuff he really shouldn't be telling me. I was looking forward to finally finding out what the Winners had in plans for me. If what the others were getting seemed to be like super-bad then I would endure only something medium-bad, right? And that wouldn't be that bad, right? But then, why hadn't Quatre told me about it yet?

I rubbed my face hard, as if I could scrape the answers off my skin there. Uncovering my face, Quatre stood before, hands behind his back holding the map, shirt unbuttoned, so that I could see that both his nipples were pierced as well.

"Oh, you think that if you tease me with your naughty bits you're going to be off the hook."

He smiled, deliberately trying not to look innocent, making his eyes half-lidded and... glowing. "For a bit, yes," he said honestly, then excitedly, "Do you like them? When I got them, like, some time ago, and started feeding off the people here, the humans were so, so much more.. Aroused! And I feel sexier, too." He did a little wiggle, coming close to me, and wrapped his arms around me. Bare chest against my thin shirt, a large tent in slim fabric, expectant lips against eager ones (and I'm not sure which one was which), but it was all nice and good. My hands suddenly found themselves caressing the soft slightly flabby contours of his hips. I pinched the tiny lovehandles; he squealed, bumping against me with his own tent.

"I've gotten so fat since coming here. You humans get food too easily." He kissed me, jabbing his tongue on my lips. "Stupid animals and growing trees with fruit." A large jerking groan filled the room, and rustling added to the noise, writhing in the air.

"You guys don't have those?" Quatre pulled me closer to the window.

"No! We don't... We have monsters whose hides are tough, and other demons, and plants that fight back." Somebody groaned, fell, groaned again, and rustled back up.

I squeezed him against me, enjoying the thrill it made between us when our clothed erections brushed hard against each other. "We have those: Venus Flytraps." A half-bark, half-growl, the bed springs squeaked as one of them decided to take a shortcut.

"Are they fifty foot long and eat humans?" Step, step, step.

"Well no.. They're about a fourth-foot and eat flies." Groan.

"You know, those flies are annoying. Our flies are about the size of gophers, just as annoying, and so much easier to hit!" He shoved me aside and did a gorgeous little roundhouse kick across not one, not two, but all three girls. The boys were jerking, but seemed unable to rise.

"Scary."

"Yes.." he muttered, frowning.

"Your sisters?"

"No. They would all be up if it were them. Each one controlling a body. This is being done by one person, and none of my sisters have the power to control five at once."

"Your dad?"

"He wouldn't do something so distasteful."

I looked out the window. "So who's that person in the black coat, looking like a Dementor from Harry freaking Potter?"

He snapped his head around, screaming, "What?!" and pulled the map out. The zombie girls were getting up from the floor again. "Put them outside!" he commanded.

Excuse me?

"Excuse me?!"

"Just shove them out!"

"Is that your sister? Your father?" I pushed the girls, and they scratched me with freezing fingers, but didn't seem to be able to grab me. In a few quick pushes that had my stomach curdling into a ball of cottage cheese in my gut. One jerked with sudden strength and managed a hard clip to my chin; I clipped her right outside. Whoever had them moving had the guys up now, but they were awkwardly shuffling around towards me, as if they couldn't really see them. They were almost weightless, too, for I grabbed them by the arms and shoved them into the girls that were trying to make their way back inside, with little or no effort. When I shut the door, it clicked solidly as if on automatic. Finally finished with that gruesome mission, I scrambled onto the bed besides Quatre as he, much more frantically, looked for a new place to move. He looked sick, pale. I don't think he was even looking at the map, as he mumbled to himself.

"Of course... She would come right after me..." He looked at me. "It's not one of my sisters or my father, as I told you. It's... It's one of them that I said would have to make the first move." His voice was quaking, and the stress of the moment had brought tears in his eyes.

"So... I can go to those gaps, right?"

"I was just saying stuff. Of course you can't." I scoffed, but he continued. "Do you have any idea where I should go?! She's trying to test my fucking power and it's falling apart; do you know what that says about me? I'm a huge D-Class demon, if that."

"I told you some places before but you're too damn picky."

Tears were falling now, and that made me feel like a huge flob of shit. He pulled a pair of gloves on, then began to sob quietly . "She'll kill me."

I began searching the map. Knowing that if he died, I would have to go with the psycho lady, apparently she was a she. She was now pounding the house relentlessly, could blow it down like big bad wolf if she tried hard enough. I looked for a spot that was devoid of gaps, and spotted it. Well, you couldn't see it on the map, but everyone who was anyone knew that it was there, huge, looming, deep, and deserted. And dangerous, but no one knew that for sure.

Now, Quatre was convulsing. This was the usual panic attack someone had on the scary movies; those freaked out guys who believed they were about to die and screaming 'I don't want to die, I don't want to die!' and ending up either killing themselves, or getting lost which helped them get killed by someone else. Ironically, I shoved the map into his face, having had folded it to the part exactly where I wanted him to see.

"Newman's Bridge? Over that huge Mackenzie forest and lake?"

Obviously, Quatre wasn't an anybody. "Nah, under it. Newman's Cave. It's like a federal law not to go there, probably why they had omitted it from this map. Davis's Forest spreads to here, so you can hop all over it."

"There's no gap there?"

"Nope."

"But....I never heard of Newman's Cave, much less seen or been in it. Without ever being there, I can't move the house."

A flash of fire came into my mind, how Wufei conjured it up from thin air. If I'm Earth, could I move the dirt away around the house, could I actually _dig _my way to Newman's Cave? I relayed this theory to Quatre.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, really, but it would take an enormous amount of power, which you do have, but also some control so that you won't crush the house."

The ceiling cracked.

"So, it would hurt," I muttered, "but, we ain't got a choice, now do we.."

"I guess not."

"Come closer." He was cold and sweaty as he wrapped his arms around me. There was a tight bundle of fear in the depth of my stomach; I pulled it, and waves of power washed over me. My hair, writhing with energy, whipped itself from the already slackening braid. It made cracking sounds, and when that happened, sharp puffs of black smoke poofed into the air. The ground felt like an extension of the body, moving ever so slightly by tectonic forces. Beneath the earth's crust was the mantle, some more layers of stuff, and far away was the core. I bet that if I concentrated hard enough, I could feel my way to China, but right now I was overwhelmed by the feeling of Honor's Street, the street holding my school miles away. Tons of pounds molded the ground underneath.

Quatre shook me back to his house. "You look like you got a hold of your power, so if you're going to do anything, now's the time."

I mentally grabbed hold of the ground beneath and around the house and, in one fell swoop, whipped up most of the ground under and around the house, making a hole for the house to fall into. I could feel Newman's Cave, and Quatre, too, as if he was a part of the earth. After distinguishing between the two, and catching my bearings as my energy spiraled temporarily out of control, I dug further, hoping I was doing everything the right way.


	9. Milliardo 3

**AN: **Okay.. I totally made this chapter First, because I had the time, Two, I really wanted to write it. Unfortunately, my muse decided to stop at a place I wasn't too keen on stopping at. But it was all for the best. I enjoyed it... BUT, GOODNESS, HOW I WAITED TO PUT SOME SEX! Haha... Yes... Nine chapters with only sexual tension and angst is not me. First, my essays, then everything else, alright?

**Only one review. Hm... Thank you! **

**karina001: I always thought that some underground ride would be **_**awesome**_**! Of course, if anything goes wrong, my parents wouldn't have to pay for too much of a funeral service. .**

Milliardo

"So that's how it is," I said slowly, "That's everything."

"Oh, of course not." Treize smiled, and after almost a forty-five minute ride, suddenly I realized that he had cornered Wufei and me to the end of the silver limo. My thighs were touching both of them, and Treize was making no secret that he was enjoying the touch, and Wufei was glaring solidly at me, as if it was somehow my fault that we were stuck. Across from us was the little container full of the free wines or soda, and, if Wufei or I were to try to escape the little confine, we would have to walk over Treize's legs. Wufei snarled irritably.

Personally, I didn't care either way. Treize was amiable in explaining various things that needled their way into various vague memories, memories I knew would destroy me if I ever remembered them. Darkness obscured my vision as I thought too hard or dug too deep, there was something deeper to what he was saying, something I was forgetting.

"What is it, Milliardo? Do you remember anything?" Treize whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" Something plucked into my mind, a face, a terrible face, and the pain, fear, and humiliation... "Who's Dekim?"

My thoughts were shot: someone bit my earlobe so hard that I knew it was pierced straight through. I couldn't even remember what I just said- what just happened? "Now, I didn't say anything about Dekim, now keep trying. Remember all that I just said, but don't think so much," a faraway voice spoke. I looked around, unaware of my surroundings. I turned to my right, where squished against the wall shielding the front...seats, an Asian boy stared at me in confused horror. I looked down at my hands to see if I somehow had a weapon of suspicious use, or blood, but all I saw was a uniform, where sewn was a pocket with the emblem reading Barton Academy. Didn't I go to school there?

"What the hell did you do to him!?" the Asian boy screamed.

"I only prevented him from remembering something dangerous and unnecessary."

"What's so dangerous about him?"

"Who?" I inquired.

"The man whose name you just said," my peer- I surmised him as since his shirt bore the same emblem as mine- remarked contemptuously, "Trowa's-"

His words were caught in his throat. A large, young man exuding a powerful aura of... of something... was holding a beautifully custom-made silver gun, with inlaid rose insignias and the like. This, too, seemed familiar. When the ginger-haired man caught me staring at it, he gave me a scared look, something that he probably didn't have very often, and put the formidable weapon away into his coat. "Don't say his name, Wufei. Milliardo doesn't know he exists, and, well, the powers that be deem it more fit if he never does know."

"You mean Peacecraft doesn't_ remember _that he exists, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Who's Milliardo? Who's Peacecraft?" I asked, so completely befuddled I was quite convinced at that moment that I had lost my mind. Who were these people and why was I riding with them in what seemed like a luxurious limo? No, it was a limo, though the chauffeur seemed to be female; that threw me off slightly, until I was toppled completely by the fact that I didn't know my own name.

"I'm Milliardo Peacecraft, aren't I?" Memories flooded my mind in rapid succession, in no particular order of time or importance. Even when I remembered these, I knew that in remembering, I was going to forget something else, something tragically important... Something about Trowa's... Trowa's what?

Mr. Kushrenada, that was his name, he leaned against me and grasped my chin firmly, so that he could stare into my eyes and I could stare into his. For some time, we looked at each other thus until the woman up front driving- Lady Une- called back, "Your Excellency, we have arrived at the Peacecraft residence. Lady Peacecraft has arrived home before us."

"Fifteen more minutes. I had to do Repression quite unexpectedly."

"The police have the home surrounded."

Mr. Kushrenada frowned, then shrugged. "How about a little risk, Lady?"

"Shall we go in with him, sir?

"Yes, but first, so that he doesn't say anything unnecessary," He squeezed my jaw, his other hand busy kneading my thigh. "What do you remember about the past, say, about an hour or so ago, Milliardo? And what parts are you absolutely prohibited from repeating to anyone but the little gang you have met in the school lobby?"

His question rattled inside my head for a few minutes, and each second passed with him clutching me harder and harder with his left hand, but all I could remember was even earlier thoughts, years ago thoughts, when I first held Relena in my arms, gave my mother her first mother's day present, and father and my first hunting trip.

"Sir, Relena and the others are out front. I will drive around and change the camouflage to a taxi. Will both he and Wufei come out together?"

"I didn't think about that, but yes. He would provide a good alibi," Treize answered, appraising Lady with pride as they shared a look in the rearview mirror, but returned his gaze to me. "Milliardo, think hard. I can't have you accidentally saying anything, especially not in front of your family, you see."

"You want me to remember something that I'm not supposed to talk about? Wouldn't it be better if I didn't remember it at all?"

Wufei snorted. "Then it would have been a tremendous waste of time to have told you in the first place."

"Not only that, but then you would enter a conversation knowing forbidden things only after you have said them. You are more prepared by knowing beforehand, no? Now come on, we have mere minutes. How about school?"

"It's been destroyed!" I suddenly thought aloud. The floors and floors of stone and plaster, the great insignia of the American Eagle flying upwards. Barton Academy, the most prestigious school in all the city was now nothing more than a crumbled heap. I looked out the window, noticing my house down the street as we turned a corner. My mother would be terrified; she probably had called the FBI and everything already. "I have to get home!"

"Milliardo, not now. What did we talk about in the car? You must not speak of any of it."

"Except to Duo and the others..."

"Exactly. Now, _was habt ich gesagt?_"

"What... had I said...Is that right?" Treize nodded, and then that memory relocated itself to my conscious thought. "You were talking about the Orbs, how they were created about a couple thousand-"

"No, about one," Wufei corrected.

"Right, a little more than one thousand years ago, the massacre of humans and demons in Hell and Earth amassed enormous amounts of pure spiritual energy. One type of demon, D class, thought to gather some of the energy into usable power sources. At first, he didn't know how-"

"Who is he?"

This messed up my thinking, and I browsed my mind for a long minute, then said, "You didn't say who...."

"_Gut._"

"But eventually, other powers got wind of this idea, stronger powers. Eventually, black magic progressed on this 'ensnaring rampant energy' so much that some families figured out that some species of high-class demons could gather energies themselves."

"What kind?"

"Incubi, or sex demons, and only high-class ones like yourself. But the first of these demons with rampant energies gathered in them would die in exorcism with a human, or such a demon would impregnate a human woman, immediately transferring the powers to that person. The earliest demonic families gathered these humans, sucked the powers from them, but were then unable to transfer the energy back to Hell, because the energy had been tainted by human... human...

"Pureness," Wufei said.

"How ironic. So, to keep track of the powers, which had by then dwindled to only about a thousand _humans_ after being transferred from incubi in Hell to us on earth, bred those humans together until only a handful of humans existed with the powers of energies, which had materialized its forms in Orbs. The Elemental Orbs are those that had been centered by humans focused in their cultures on the elements. Demons put this focus to work, rearranging the powers by certain similarities made by human carriers of Orbs: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, Darkness, Lust, Sloth- everything personified is made to fit into certain packs that travel a bloodline.

"Five hundred years ago, demons began crossbreeding strong demons and incubi, vampires, and werewolves with the Orb carriers, strengthening the Orbs. Making them one of the most sought after treasures on earth besides scions, or the descendants of regular bloodlines that have had demon in them, and other mixed breeds.

"Wars have erupted in Hell over the last century until only the elite know about the Orbs. In this reincarnation, four have been detected: the Elemental Orbs."

"Ours," Wufei said.

"Several groups, many unknown- or at least you say so- have been working on gathering our powers- because it is possible for it to be somehow utilized by demons; the newest being impregnating a human with pure demon seed untainted by demonic power except the incubus power to absorb energy."

"Barton's plight."

"The other being for personal gain of the Winner family, whose devices are completely unknown even to you, Mr. Kushrenada."

"Or Maxwell, for that matter."

"And, of course, you wouldn't tell us why you have kept us."

"I have, however," protested Mr. Kushrenada, "given you ideas on what I'm going to do to you."

That didn't dwell neatly into my head. "Yes. You said your are going to fuck us and make us the best little pets in the world."

"_Klar_! And now we are back!" The limo door opened. "Hurry out the both of you. They can't see me, but they can see you two coming out of a taxi, so make an excuse that is the most becoming." He all but shoved us out the limo, which had transformed half its size and changed yellow with ABC on the hood. Wufei stumbled behind me, and Treize calmly exited the vehicle, which drove off with hardly a noise. That, or the roar of yelling and shouts and snapping pictures and whirring cameras deafened the sound of the car driving off.

"There he is!"

"Who is he with?"

"Were you at the school, Mr. Peacecraft? Have you just left?" Now, the three of us had reached them. Like gnats, they gathered their microphones and lights around our heads, buzzed their millions of questions, but Treize pushed me through most of them to my mother and sister, both who hugged and squeezed me and asked several questions of their own, but the reporters were louder and more insistent, I couldn't make a word out of what they were saying. So then _I_ pushed them inside, evidently where the police were keeping away the hoard of paparazzi.

As soon as I got inside: "Milliardo! Where have you been?! Your hair is a mess. Please don't tell me you're an arsonist. The school is gone in a rubble. Who is this boy? Is he your friend? Did you two work together? I was so worried!"

"I'm close to showing myself and choking the life out of her," Mr. Kushrenada warned, and I guessed that my sister and mother couldn't hear him. I thought quickly to placate my mother.

"Mother, I'm not an arsonist. This is my friend Chang Wufei,"-he bowed- "and I got a ride with him. We started talking about our new teacher."

"An abominable person, Mrs. Peacecraft," Wufei added, giving Mr. Kushrenada a gloating look.

The teacher only said, "You'll regret that."

"Yes, he's very strict... And since Wufei's probably the only one that learned the basics-"

"You mean the curse words," Relena joked, sleepy sounding; I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I thought I could study at his house. As soon as we saw the news about the school, I came over to calm your nerves."

"Sweetheart," my mother whispered, sounding close to tears, "they said that they found your car. It had a bomb in it, along with numerous photos of yourself and our family. And, you said that you were 'getting a ride' with a friend. Why would you do that if you had your own car?"

The policeman, a man shorter than me with bushy black hair and tired eyes, that was guarding the door came up close to me. "That's right, Mr. Peacecraft."

Why had I said that? I did have my own car... But then I concocted something else, which gave what I had said before a proper alibi. Behind me, Mr. Kushrenada was cursing, Wufei clenched his fists periodically.

"My car wouldn't start with my key, mom. You were in such a rush to call a tow that I forgot to tell you."

"Were you sitting on the seat, Mr. Peacecraft?" the policeman asked.

Somehow, instead of answering in a logical way, like saying yes, I said, "No. I was talking to Wufei outside the car and was trying to start the car early. It wouldn't turn on, so Wufei offered me a ride."

"That checks out."

My mother asked, "What do you mean?"

"The car wouldn't have been activated by its bomb unless there was significant weight in the driver's seat, at least 120 pounds," the man explained, writing on a small notepad, "And the ignition would only start when the bomb was activated."

"That would explain why my car wouldn't start," Wufei remarked, and I suddenly remembered that his car must still be in the lot, too. "I was trying to turn it on while I thought how to clean up the oatmeal. We guessed that someone had put gum in our ignitions, so we called a cab and thought to resolve the issue with a person of authority tomorrow."

"Or get the janitor to clean out our ignitions," I finished.

"Well, that would explain the two cars in the lot- a Chrysler and Jetta, correct?"

We nodded dumbly. I looked at Wufei, and his eyes said the same thing: What happened to Trowa Barton's Charger?

"Well, that leaves no leads whatsoever."

"What about cameras?" Mr. Kushrenada punched me in the back.

But the officer was shaking his head. "Seems like whatever the bomber had used to blow up the school had wrecked the recording system. Nothing but static on all of the cameras; it's a big mystery."

"What about that new teacher?" my mother recalled. "You had detention with him right?"

"Remember, mom, I called you earlier than it was finished? He had other matters to attend to and let me off the hook."

"Oh."

The officer sighed. "That... That's really all there is. Good thing no one was hurt... I suspect you didn't see anyone suspicious?" We shook our heads. "Who would want to blow up a school that's empty?" He sighed again. "Well, Mrs. Peacecraft and family and friends, I'll get these guys out your yard and will be heading back to HQ. You figure anything out, or remember anything suspicious, you give us a call. We might visit again for a follow-up, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wait!" my mother screamed, "Who was trying to bomb my child?!"

"Ma'am, from the location of the cars, and the intensity at which the bombs would have exploded, the bomber would not have been aiming only for your kid, but for the whole damn parking lot. If either kid had got in his car normally at a normal hour, like right after school, that school and its grounds would be nothing but another Death Crater."

I thought of something else, hoping I wasn't digging a ditch for myself: "Do you think that we were supposed to set off the bomb in the school by turning on our cars, and when that didn't happen, the bomber just decided to blow up the whole school?"

The officer began writing quickly. "Boy, wouldn't have thought of that if you hadn't said it. It just might be true." He looked up again, scanning our eyes with his dreary black ones. "Well, I gotta go. See you guys later."

"Good-bye, Officer Walker," my mother called, her voice deafened when he opened the door and a barrage of questions flurried in. It stopped abruptly when he closed the door again. Now, there was the awkward silence that always was drifting between a liar and a doubter. I had said 'mom' way too many times, and Wufei didn't look near as comfortable as he should. Relena was eying me with a confused little glare, but she shrugged and went away, swaying a bit on her feet, without saying anything to me. My mother gave me THE EYE, the most treacherous weapon in all the world, the I-know-you-because-I-used-to-change-your-diaper eye, and how it told untold amounts of pain she suffered and how DARE I try to lie to her when telling the truth could very well save my life. I just hope she didn't ask...

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, son?"

I steeled my mind. "Of course not, mother." Mr. Kushrenada laughed.

"You would tell me if you were in any kind of trouble... Won't you?"

"Yes."

She still seemed unsatisfied, but I was too shy to hug her or console her in a physical way in front of Wufei, or Mr. Kushrenada for that matter. I just settled guiltily for shuffling my feet as she continued to look at me.

"Where's your backpack?" she asked.

"I was thinking of spending the night as well," I answered, quick as lightning.

"No offense, Wufei," she said, "but I don't know you very well, and feel apprehensive of letting you spend the night together. Where do you live?"

"Alone with my fiancee, Meilan, in Maple Place."

"Meilan? Noin's friend?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mother brightened considerably. "Well, then that's fine. I know you've come from a respectable family now."

Mr. Kushrenada gagged.

"You can stay as long as you want, Milliardo, as I take it that school in this entire county will be out for awhile." She seemed tired, walking away to the living room. "Sorry for doubting you and Mr. Kushrenada, but I was quite,"- she yawned-"scared to see you gone. And I apologize to you too, Wufei." No, she seemed more than tired, nearly exhausted, like how Mr. Treize was when he did the whatever with the keys and our Orbs. Stumbling on her feet, it must have taken her everything to get to the sofa, where her head hit the pillow, and she promptly fell asleep, actually snoring. I started upstairs to my room.

"Where are you going?" Wufei asked me, yet followed me all the same.

"I need my toothbrush.... And my hairbrush... Change of clothes- I really don't see how mom couldn't see right through me." I ventured down the hall, finding my sister's room partly open on the other side. In there, she was slumbering as well.

The air felt... heavy.

"Why are they so sleepy?" Wufei asked me.

Automatically, I responded, "I bet Treize knows." But I wasn't sure of that, and Mr. Kushrenada didn't say yay or nay.

I gathered my things, trying hard not to think too deeply about anything, especially not about I was trying to remember before... Before my amnesia? How long did I forget my own name? What was I doing? After Treize talked about all this history of the Orbs, he said he was on sort of 'mission', competing against at least a hundred other demons in this city for the Elements. And it wasn't because he was here first, matter-of-fact, he was pretty late in the game, but he was the most bold because, as he said it, he had the least to lose, which really meant he had the most: This was an all or nothing competition. For reasons unknown to me, his mission will make or break him as an Ancient League member. This was the same for Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner, they'll win or die. The others in the background had the most to lose, and the least. It wasn't exactly _imperative_ for them to have Orbs, for they are originally very powerful, but they want them the most and had made it their lives' goals to capture them.

From past research, it was best to extract the power of the Orbs before the holders reach the age of eighteen, for that's when the powers would reach their peak, and the holders would absorb the Orb completely. For over two centuries, this hasn't happened. Some demon was successful in his plan to take the power of the Elements, disrupting the energies between all of them. Like nature itself, the unbalanced nature of one Orb when its power is displaced into another- or taken away completely- affects all other three. Which means that if even one Orb changes, even if the other carriers reach the age of eighteen, their elemental powers would stagger or drop, often resulting in death or insanity.

When does the Orb power start generating, was what Wufei had asked. It usually beings at puberty, but unnaturally traumatic experiences could bring out the power early. Yes, many demons have succeeded in retrieving Orb power this way. At this part, Treize was trying not to look into my eye, which was actually serving more to the purpose of me noticing that he wasn't trying to look at me, something almost the same as catching my gaze. And this is when I started thinking about my rape in eighth grade. A part of my life that shock therapy was supposed to make me forget, and what medicine was supposed to fix. I didn't tell anyone that the expensive procedure didn't work, or that I hadn't taken my medicine in two years. Why would I? I don't remember most of what happened, just the little details, like the rapist was a middle-aged man with a prominent chin and an irritating voice, and spoke a foreign language. He enjoyed choking me a lot, scratching my chest. He wasn't even finished when I had passed out. Everything was fine so far- but did that time have anything to do with the Orb.

My mind screamed _yes, you fool!_

"Milliardo!"

I jumped at the sound of Treize's angry voice. He was standing outside the door, Wufei at his side looking down at me.

When had we gotten inside? I had missed the whole ride to...Treize's house.

"This place fits you, Mr. Kushrenada," I said, politely, eying the bushes preened to perfection with interest. This huge place was easily half a million dollars, especially with the gigantic yards, the perfectly paved four-car driveway, and heaven knows how many rooms and bathrooms. It didn't hurt that it was blocked off by a gate all around its property. As I noticed more and more features of Mr. Kushrenada's residence, I upped the price. Could have easily been a million. The house looked a lot smaller from the front twenty yards away. Up close, well, it's obvious, he was living it quite nice here on Earth.

Wufei wasn't so impressed: "You mean it's gaudy like him." He even snorted when Lady Une opened the door for us, which, much to both our surprise, led to what seemed to be Mr. Kushrenada's master bedroom. A... A single bedroom.

Treize laughed a broken, greedy laugh. "My, how long have I waited for this moment, Lady?" He pulled our shocked selves inside.

"For approximately twenty years, sir," she answered, promptly closing the door behind us, the Gothic ceiling echoing the sound. She opened the door again, but instead of it leading back outside, a kitchen was there. She went in and closed the door again, the exit/entrance clicking and locking itself in various places. I could see some knobs twist and turn.

My mouth was dry.

"While Lady makes us dinner- Milliardo, put your bag down, had stuff for you anyway- I will point out the... foundations of our little relationship. Since I hope for a quick fuck before dinner," Treize smiled, "let's take off our clothes."


	10. Wufei 3

**AN: **So, as you guy may know by now, I wish to put out chapters, like, every week. Of course, indeterminable factors mess shit up. So… If you like this chapter review! I haven't gotten many lately… and no reviews mean no chapters. Well, maybe a few more… I really like this story… No, wait… I have an end in sight, plus I promised! But don't leave me hanging. I promise that as long as you review, there's going to be a chapter coming. I'm at my aunt's house, on her wonderful computer with internet… Haha. My own house's internet is tyrannically owned by my dad, and he's making no move to help our computer (or my Wii) get internet back. So I'm sort of stuck… I'll do my best thought

**WARNINGS! **Sex! Not too graphic, for this is Wufei's point of view after all, but still... Sex.

Wufei

From my peripheral sight, I saw, miraculously, Peacecraft grin, though nervously. He made no move to obey Kushrenada, but he began shifty little movements when the man didn't hesitate to remove his own clothing, throwing them into a golden hamper, which matched the decor of the room. There was mostly gold and red, and smashes of silver here and there. The floor, I even had to admit, was this gorgeous pattern of golden roses with silver leaves on a red background. Where the carpet leaves left off, onto the walls spun leaves in the same pattern, then weaving into the golden arches of mirrors and the corners of frames around pictures of intricately detailed flowers, then more so around the bedposts and headboards of Treize's bed, where he eventually lied naked, impatiently stroking a stiff erection. I diverted my eyes, catching sight of rose... brands over his broad shoulders, their thorned stems crisscrossing over his body. These brands were regular colored, and from their huge welts, I could see that they must have hurt stupendously. His eyes, the color of cornflower blue, were now bright, changing them an unearthly dark color. It wasn't the iris itself, but the white that glowed.

"If I have to get up, there will be some serious repercussions," said Kushrenada, his eyes closing to slits as a bead of pre-ejaculate left his tip. "Years and years of watching, of close-calls, of yearning..." His eyes shone brighter and brighter with each word, as if the mental visual of whatever fantasies he had enhanced his vision of us standing there stupidly.

Soon, Peacecraft made a move to get to the bed, but swayed. I noticed then the beads of sweat on his forehead and heightened breathing. From before when he was trying to access his memories, his eyes were wide, vacant, almost child-like. There was no such innocence now, but deeply inlaid fear embedded into experienced narrowing of the eyes, and the pitiful furrowing of the eyebrows. He _wanted _to do as Treize said- it would be better for both of us to do so, surely- but some phobia was increasingly making itself aware and prevented him from taking even half an inch forward in the right direction. After awhile of failed attempts, he said softly, "I can't."

And then Kushrenada had the countenance that ultimately knew that Peacecraft, by some inexplicable barricading force, could not bring himself into the bed. That demeanor passed into a sour, almost jealous one, his shining body full of zealous sexual energy going still with disappointment. He shot a similar look to me, this one with more dejection, since of my own will I would choose to refuse him. But before his mood could change to something angrier, which I had no doubt that it would, I told him, nearly inaudibly, "Peacecraft can go." And that was as far as I got.

"And you will stay?" Kushrenada said, voice absolutely incredulous. The bed must have been of those commercialized materials, the ones where you can jump on the bed and a cup of wine wouldn't fall if balancing on the other side. I didn't hear him stand near me, but his body heat floating over to me, and I spied his naked feet, legs, thighs....

My eyes went to his face. "Yes, if I must. I don't see any other way." I was taken aback by the pleased, friendly grin on his handsome face. The blood rushed to my face when he curved his ridiculously large, sculpted arms around my laughably smaller body. How did I come to feel so inadequate in his presence when not a couple hours before he said I had power that was parallel to his? He pulled me closer so that our bodies were touching and I could feel heat. A throbbing heat against my stomach. That grin grew into a Cheshire smile, then shrunk so that he could kiss me, albeit insistent against my pursed lips.

"What am I going to do?" Peacecraft asked, flushed himself, but the beads had become drops rolling down his face.

Kushrenada finally quit his persistence. "You will help Une cook." Peacecraft looked at the door questionably, and he continued, "The way you get around in my house is to _think_ of the room you wish to go before you open the door. Like magic, the area appears on the other side. Try it out."

And he did. Peacecraft stood before the sole, elaborate door in the room and cocked his head to the side. After a moment, he opened it.

There was a brick wall.

Kushrenada laughed, the force resonating through his chest into mine. "I forgot to tell you. With my own mind, I can bar you from entering certain rooms- or from going outside. Irritate me enough in this manner, and I can lead you into a completely different room complete with rabid dogs and all sorts of maniacal instruments. Try again."

Peacecraft sent a worried glance over his shoulder, closing the door. On his second try, he hesitated before turning the knob. Luckily, Kushrenada didn't test his threat, for the kitchen gleamed its florescent lights into the master bedroom. Une, wearing a frilly apron and hair down, looked up from slicing pasta. She leaned backwards to catch Kushrenada's eye, and upon getting his nod of approval, waved Peacecraft in, handing to him several tomatoes. The door closed on this scene, on its own, but not without Peacecraft questioning, "What do you want me to do with these?"

I rapidly began to regret my decision. Peacecraft's presence diffused the ominous aura Kushrenada spread; now I had only this concentrated form of sexual threat and dominance. Danger, danger, danger.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Kushrenada."

"You will think better if you will simply call me by my name."

"I just met you today and you're my teacher," I protested.

"You don't have any qualms over omitting Mister."

I looked away from that teasing smile.

"How about Master Treize?"

I bristled, annoyed. "That has the kind of connotation that I wish to avoid."

"Oh? What about Sir Treize? Technically, I'm a prince."

"From what country?"

"You wouldn't know it if I told you-" Suddenly annoyed, he snapped, "Enough of this banter. You will call me by Treize, at least, so get it into your head. Your attitude of respect will be measured by your tone, anyway. Get undressed."

"If that is so, then why do you insist on me calling you Treize?"

"Because Kushrenada is too distant of a tone. Now. Get. Un. Dressed." He stepped back, crossing his arms, eyes nothing but irritated squints.

With little courage, I began to unbutton my shirt, quickening my movements after Ku-Treize threatened to rip my shirt off. He sighed exasperatedly when I moved to my shoes next, grunted when I undid my hair, and growled when I slowly took out my belt. With little patience, he stepped forward when I hesitated to finally take off my pants, ripping the buttons and zipper apart. I struggled vainly to stop him by holding his wrists, and of course he broke through my grip, pulling my ankles out of the leggings.

A wave of nervousness swept over me. I had to admit that this moment in my life is, and probably always will be, the most scared I've ever been. Burning fingers trailed over my hips and abdomen, then my nether hairs. I lost my sense of balance then, and he lifted me to his chest and carried me to the bed, laying me down as he crawled over me. For a long time, an eternity, I might have fallen asleep- he was on all fours over me. After that was over, he pushed his body between my legs, only slightly urgent, and having his body against mine somehow made me aware that _I_ was aroused. When did that happen? Now, my own body was flaming. He pressed his fingers through my hair, combing, and he groaned gently. The other reached between ourselves and grasped my member. As he shoved the skin of it with friction alone, his left went from my hair to under the pillows so he could get something from there.

"Come now, open your eyes, or else it would be like those ridiculous pornos where the woman is just staring off into the vast beyond while a man fucks her."

"I'm not your woman."

"Well, then don't act like it. Get involved with me," he commanded. "You're aroused."

"And that's your criteria to fuck like bunnies though we're complete strangers; you're my teacher, a demon-"

"Of course! You don't love me, and of course you don't realize how much I cherish you."

I countered, "You like my body."

"And your stubborn personality. Too often I'm with a lover that is too obsequious."

"You don't make sense! Right now you're trying to make me obey you."

"Look at me!" I jumped at his voice, automatically opening my eyes. They immediately gravitated to his hand which held a large unlabeled bottle of oil. It was purplish in the light of the chandelier and black when it crossed over Treize's hands. He squeezed a large amount onto them then, without warning, applied them to my erection.

"Ah! Treize!"

"Oh? A reaction at last! And my name!"

How embarrassing! I could not stop myself from making any noises, so I pressed my knuckles to my mouth, biting them as he handled me quickly and skillfully. As I tried to distance myself the feelings he forced on me, I became even more aware how I felt. Somehow, my body acted on its own, rolling my hips in and out Treize's makeshift tunnel, and spouting forth so many embarrassing moans. But with the tense pressure, the heaviness which he pressed over me, the art that he used to flip his wrists slowly to roll myself in his palms, cradle me, twist, I had unknowingly spread my legs wider, and he stared greedily. He soon gave me a pointed look and took my hand, and poured a generous amount of the thickly-scented oil, husky but sharp, like citrus within crushed flower petals.

"What...do you...want?" I panted, growling excessively when he began to slow down.

"I was only going to watch you and bring myself off with my own hand, but you are too much of a temptation. I don't think I can wait another minute to feel your body.

I quickly replied, "You are feeling my body."

Wordlessly, but with an amused grin, he dragged my oil-covered hand between my legs. Barely did he move the fist holding my erection, and I shuddered as I realized what he wanted me to do.

"If this is too much, I will try to back off."

"Try?" My voice cracked, I was so nervous.

"Try."

I, at last, looked at his cock. I hate the word, but penis is just too tame, and erections are usually unintentional. It was pure instinct, for after I prepared myself, I knew that was what was coming next. That gigantic… cock was going as deep as he could make it go. My eyes slowly went to his hand on me, which, I believed, could easily encompass a tenth on the piano. That span dwarfed me in comparison, and that only made me hotter. A single thought, evil and disgusting, stumbled into my consciousness: I wanted him to take advantage of me. I squashed the idea, even as a betraying thrill went through me. Still, whatever I hated to think, I knew that I could never prepare myself enough. And I didn't believe in the least that he would stop in our activities. But I also did not want him inside me with his paw.

"You're not too prude that you can't do it, are you?" Treize teased, pulling my head through his palm with loud wet releases, but too slowly. "If you let me do this, surely you can go on."

"It's… not that," I whispered, "But I… I can't…"

"Regrets?"

"Of course! But no use going over those right now. It was your aim… But that's not what's bothering me."

"What is it?"

I mumbled incoherently.

He leaned forward, a drop of sweat from his forehead landed on my lips. I licked. He asked, "What?"

"I can't."

"You've said that already. What I want now is what you can't do."

"It won't… be enough." My face burned, and his hand was moving to damn slowly. He stopped completely.

He looked down questionably. "You can reach."

"No, damn it! My hand won't be enough for that huge thing hanging between your legs!"

"_Oh_," he laughed, waving my yelling off. "I don't want you to finger yourself so you can prepare yourself for my 'thing'. I really just would like to watch. Plus, as I'm sure you're aware, my fingers are quite large as well."

I relaxed a tiny bit, taken aback by his confession that he just wanted 'to watch'. Then I asked the incredibly stupid question: "Can you see?" Why would I ask such a thing? That was impulse getting ahead of itself again.

"Not really~ I can, however, make a much better position." Helplessly, I let his hands cradle the back of my knees until they were near my chest. If I had a book recording the list of regrets I had for this day alone, it would be the longest book I have ever read.

Unexpectedly, he stabbed his tongue into my…. into me! Inside me it squirmed. I couldn't feel, I just reacted.

"Stop! That's disgusting!" I shoved his head away and he surprisingly stopped.

"Maybe rimming is a bit much right now," He apologized. "But I couldn't resist. It was so _pink_ and tight-looking, I just had to have a taste."

"It's disgusting!"

He leaned forward again, smiling most evilly. "Your reaction is what gives it flavor. Next time, I will have you in the mind to enjoy it."

I pursed my lips, shoving a single finger inside myself, not quite realizing that I have never done it before and that, no matter how small my hand is, my anus was a lot smaller. I took that finger out and instead used my little finger- Treize laughed- but I continued. The sensations were uncomfortable until the oil was spread evenly inside me. I made the mistake- another tack for regret- of looking into Treize's lusty gaze as he watched me, and whatever control that I believed I had went away as he smiled.

"So _cute_."

My limbs turned to jelly; in this calm strain on my nerves, I could feel the beginnings of pleasurable vestiges as I slid easily in and out of myself. I don't know how Treize could take any pleasure from this at all, or maybe it is the same as the giddy feeling I have as he's watching me. When I felt I was ready, I added another finger, and that was a bigger stretch than I thought it would be. But I was quickly used to it and ready for more. I began to focus on the parts of me that touched Treize: my buttocks, one of my hands that strayed to his on my thigh, that thigh being gently caressed. This was actually unlike what I thought having sex with him would be, for it seemed that Treize would have tried to make it fast.

"You are actually patient," I commented. My voice sounded so husky. Maybe that was due to my fingers were moving faster and the build-up of such unique sexual tension. Sometimes I would thrust too hard, spreading myself beyond my capabilities, but even that pain would be a pleasure in itself.

'These things you take slow, Wufei. If we were to go any slower before, it would have given you more time to be nervous. A millennia of multiple partners have taught me that. Now, spread your fingers wide; I'm going to add one of mine."

My anus twitched at this, as if eager of its own accord, but I knew _I _was eager, but I would die before I let Treize know. I just did as I was told, holding myself as far apart as I could without much danger. He poured oil in directly; I moaned and twitched reflexively, quieting immediately when he pressed his large finger between mine. Somehow, his was a lot hotter, almost burning, and then I saw black smoke and my insides seem to absorb it, turning the oil on my shining groin completely black. The flower design on his body became engorged, pulsing, and soon began to move hypnotically like snakes as he transferred his power to me. My nerves exploded in lively bursts.

"Treize! It feels…" I stopped there. I've been too honest already.

He shoved faster, making squelching sounds with the oil and my insides. "I feel it, too. You know, you're the one doing this, not I." He stared directly at my chest.

I had completely forgotten about the Orb, its warmth and bulging presence on my collarbone. "It's not sucking the life out of you, is it?"

"Not significantly. I'm going to get it all back once we… Well, once we have satiated our needs. For a young human, you're awfully patient as well."

"Got it from multiple female partners."

He narrowed his eyes jealously, as I expected. "How do I compare with a woman?" he asked suddenly.

I turned my head away petulantly. It wasn't any of his business, anyway, but in that abrupt way of his he pulled away my hand from inside me (he added another of his, making me stretch considerably) and grabbed the other so as to pin them both over my head, pulling them upwards to the headboard. I couldn't move my head between them and was forced to stare into his darkly jealous eyes. This strange man! What does he have to be jealous about?

My mind went to pieces as he began wrenching his fingers in and out of me, kissing me fiercely after awhile. All he did was plunder my mouth as I whimpered, those grunts of pain soon giving away to pleasure as the discomfort subsided. The nerves there rejoiced and convulsed fiercely when he pulled his fingers out finally. My organ was so swollen, it felt more like a heavy weight on my stomach; my eyes could barely look down enough to see its angry dark color. It must have gone at least a half hour of good sensations without release. I regretted-tack-the fact that I realized this, for as the information went to the consciousness, my mouth watered and all my mind would think of is finally achieving an orgasm. Another errant thought made itself known that if Treize had to lick my ass again for me to come, then, damn it, I wasn't going to stop him that time. Somehow, I couldn't quite get that thought out of my head. The thought went further to say that I could at least give it another chance and feel it out. My erection twitched happily at the thought.

"Now, I can leave you on the brink for _hours_," warned Treize, though he was also quite uncomfortable, "or you can just answer the simple question. How do I compare?"

"What do you think?" I said, suddenly realizing how best to toy with this semi-controlling demon.

"That doesn't matter! What do you think?" The rose stems stilled as if waiting for my answer. "Just tell me."

"You've been watching me and my family to twenty years. You should know."

He clenched his teeth, angrily but immediately softened at my smile. "You naughty thing, teasing me like this. For your information, I've been watching Milliardo for that many years. I've only recently discovered you after you incident at the martial arts tournament."

"Ah. That."

He settled between my legs, adding another finger. I arched my back, the pain close to unbearable, but he added more oil. It relieved the pain some, but it did not quite reach the level of easiness as just one or two of his fingers. "Answer me. I'm mad with jealously."

"Of course, it's you. Why would you ask- A-Ah!" He had shoved in his three fingers, hitting my prostate soundly. I had calmed enough so that that didn't make me orgasm, but my erection jumped straight up against his, lightning shocks of pleasure making my whole body shake.

"I don't know why I ask such questions. I just sometimes can't bear that there is the chance you might have thought otherwise. Why me?"

"For heaven's sake!" His next shallow thrusts made me dizzy; they didn't quite reach _there_.

"Tell me, Wufei."

"Because I've never been this aroused before!"

"Such academic talk, say that it feels good."

Suddenly desperate, I looked straight into his eyes. "It feels great." His eyebrows raised as a puff of flame left my lips. Experimentally, I blew fire onto his lips, and he opened his mouth to catch it before forcing his mouth on mine. This time I was an enthusiastic partner. It was no lost to me, pride not a factor. I acceded to this. Why? I don't have clear idea but I do believe that part of me wanted to have sex with Treize Kushrenada. That same part was jabbing its tongue into the warm slightly orange-flavored recesses of that man's mouth, tingling everywhere that made contact with the other. It sucked in his tongue, swallowing his flowing, smooth powers as he sucked in the fire, my own power leaving involuntarily. I was so into the kissing I didn't register- no tack for regret there- him first entering his large European member inside me. After a few minutes of heated kisses, he let go of my hands to put both at my hips- and that's when I experienced the absolutely incredible sensation of being filled. It was already halfway in, but I was panting. And so was he.

I knew a little how it felt. My first time at a reunion with some distant cousin four or five times removed. Who knows, we might not have been related at all. Mostly, I remembered her telling me to slow down, and I told her I couldn't because she was so tight and wet, all I wanted was push in until there was none of me not in her.

"Y-You can go, Treize," I stuttered, "I..It's fine. Just... Fuck it, just put it all in."

But Treize pressed on unbearably slowly, easing his way in, much to my virgin muscles delight. To me, it was just torture feeling every single inch of me pushed apart by his inches. It burned and stimulated at the same time until nestling softly against the bundle of nerves. I shook. He was finally in.

With annoying tediousness, he pulled back until only his glans was left, then he pushed it all the way in. From the color of him, he was probably closer than I was.

"I'm not going to last long," he said, voice hardly above a whisper.

"Thank heavens. Thought you were going to make it last until I was a million years old."

"I'm only a thousand fifty-two."

"Sorry. I tend to forget how_ young _you are."

He thrusted hard, and I screamed, saying some expletive that I soon forgot, because he continued relentlessly, soon bending me in half so that he could kiss me with the greatest angle possible.

This was my first time and I _love_ it.

I loved his grunts into my mouth, the slight roll with his hips with every thrust, his red skin with the flowers now flowing beautifully over his arms and torso again, the way he trailed one of his hands over my chest as the other dug bruises into my waist, the way his vitality transferred to my body in enormous spurts every time he would thrust against my prostate, the way he hit there as if he knew just where to aim, harder and harder, more quickly, the way he straightened above me and bit his lower lip, the way he pressed his whole weight on me when I attempted to wrap my arms around him, the way he gasped my name into my ear over and over, telling me to come, how he wanted me to come, how he wanted to feel me, and the way he tensed when he achieved his orgasm just as mine hit, sending the world into darkness and I could feel the rush of power between us, back and forth in mind-blowing waves of pleasure. In the midst of it, he choked out for it to stop, I couldn't breathe.

When I opened my eyes, I knew that I had passed out. Treize was no longer over me, and I was at least superficially cleaned off of any immediate messes. What's more, the light of the room was off. My mind was nothing but fog, but I reached out for Treize anyway. He grabbed my hand, mumbling something.

"Wha?" I asked.

"We fainted..."

"Got that."

"Hm... Missed dinner. You want anything?"

"No. 'M fine." I really was. I'll probably be feeling all of it in the morning.

"_Gut_. Didn't want to get it."

"What the hell was that?"

"Dark Blast Effect. We both expanded our powers- and since I'm an incubus and you're an Orb carrier, we each absorbed the others power, creating a circle of energy- that was the deepest part of the orgasm- until it tapered off. I believe, since neither of us had had such an experience, our bodies simply shut down from so many sensations."

I suddenly thought of Pea-Milliardo before Treize said, "I think it would be the same, or even worse, if Milliardo joined the mix."

"Ironic. I was just thinking of that. It would be a compounded Dark Blast Effect."

"That would be awesome. But I'm going to have to go extra, extra, extra slow with him." He groaned.

"What's the matter with him?"

"Rape. I'll explain later. Everything. I'll tell everything later," he promised. "I don't give a damn about the League if I can continue having sex like this."

I ruminated on this for awhile, looking over at him; he was pouting. "What was supposed to happen, if that isn't too long of a story?"

"You would be mindless pets to do whatever the League bids. Your power would be under their control."

"And you hate obsequious lovers, don't you?"

"_Ja_." He smiled.

I returned the gesture. "_Guten Nacht_, _**Herr **__Kushrenada_."

"_Guten Nacht, meine Liebe_."


	11. Trowa 3

**AN: **;____; I feel lonely. But I love this chapter. Because I would like to change my scenes _within_ chapters, next chapter will be longer than the rest. So look forward to that while you study for finals or are on spring break or when you're off from work and all that fun stuff.

Trowa

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"You didn't talk much this morning."

"Right."

"You didn't come to me in the night."

You didn't want me to come to you, not in the way I wanted... "Too sleepy."

"You're lying."

Of course I was lying. That jerky didn't last me an hour. After he said good-night, I was sure that he wouldn't open the door even if I screamed bloody murder from stomach pains, so I never tried, but, in what I guess would be called distress, I began to eat compulsively, choking and hardly tasting anything. The hatchlings kicked in fury, trying to claw out their way from the pit of my stomach, becoming abnormally feisty when I finished the bowl. A massive migraine struck me and a flood of nausea let loose. I didn't throw up- I don't think the hatchlings would have allowed it- but I couldn't lie down because that only made it worse, that and other thoughts kept me from sleeping all night. It wasn't the thought of dying, necessarily, but that Heero didn't think I needed to know if I was going to die, as if it didn't matter to _him _of I died. At least, I wanted to fuck him before I die, and not whoever that organization of his was 'saving' me for. I don't know why I wanted to, just that I did.

It felt _right_.

But I didn't know him from a dong on a whale, so why would I feel like that? Why would it bring my thoughts to utter frustration? Yesterday, Heero said it was hormones, but I hadn't felt like that with anyone, not even on Milliardo Peacecraft's strong back. And he smelled delicious and his hair was gorgeous. Was he my type? Probably not... He didn't seem too bright, a wet match at an elite school like Barton Academy-

"The school!" I shouted.

What in the hell was I thinking? What's wrong with me?

Heero jumped in driving, swerving way too far to the left for a certain Jeep's taste, who honked, and Heero gave him the universal sign of affection, honking back. He looked at me, admonishing, "You shouldn't shout. It could cause an accident."

"The school," I repeated, "What's the news saying about it?" And what about you flipping someone off?

"Don't know."

"You're all into technology, don't you have a TV in here?"

"I do, but it will distract me from driving."

"Then why have it?"

"I wanted to see if I could install and and make it work..."

Miraculously, a blush bloomed on his face.

"It was a foolish waste," he said, mostly to himself.

"Not if you enjoyed it."

He looked at me, lips twitching. "Next time.."

"Hm?"

"Next time, when I'm not so distracted by thoughts in my head, I'll let you watch television in here."

So distracted by thoughts (why did he say in his head, as if thoughts could be anywhere else)? What was he thinking of, I wanted to ask, but instead I said, "What channels do you have?"

"What I wanted was to install a machine that would turn to the channel you _think_ of, but I haven't mastered it. So basically, there are thousands of channels to surf through by remote."

"Nh."

"Hn. We're almost there."

'There' meant Treize Kushrenada's place, the large red or orange-headed demon. It was the blond demon's idea to meet up, though Heero had told him that their goals were different and that, though all the Orbs had an impact on the other ones, they were still separate groups. In other words, they should watch each other from afar and not try to work together. The blond demon-Quatre- had been silent for a time before he told Heero that Duo was now able to control B-level powers, whatever that meant. Heero was then all ears, but at the same time scolding Quatre for not showing any restraint. Somehow, they believed it was better for us not to use our powers. Then Quatre, in a voice I couldn't quite hear from across the table, said that he got a map; the rest was nothing but whispers to me, but seemed to be of great interest to Heero. He agreed to meet that morning. Quatre said that Treize wanted them to meet at his place.

And so we were going. I ate the jerky. After a night's fasting, the hatchlings were screaming for it, probably eating each other. Sounds like what demon babies would do. Heero gave me a look from the corner of his eye, one that said, _You little liar_. More evidence could be seen around the eyes, which were bagged down by tiredness. My body and mind were tired. Mostly what I wanted was sweet, sweet sleep, but a large part of me underneath was curious to how the three demons would interact with one another. The other two didn't seem as serious as Heero, and he seemed to be nervous period. He had paced around the kitchen table, as if truly regretting his decision to go. Before leaving, I took a shower and put on his clothes. He was about the same size as me, that, or he always had tight-fitting clothes. Somewhere else he took a shower and we met in the living room clean, dressed in black, and Heero hadn't combed his hair and looked too tense.

Several of the residents, about eight or nine, there at the apartments were gathered in the lot, checking out Heero's car. They were black, and dressed stereotypically so. One of them must have run out of those gown-like white tees and wore just a triple-X large instead so that you could see his pants at his knees and the boxers in between. They had enough jewerly and nice enough cars of their own that I wondered why they lived here in the Southern end of town.

"Hey, white dude!" one of them called, addressing Heero, but all of them looking intently at me. Heero, his keys already out, narrowed his eyes at the leader, who wore a diamond studded replica of a pair of spinners. "Got a... Whatchu call it..?"

"Proposal," said his light-skinned friend. He was bald, and seemed to be watching me most carefully.

The leader nodded. "I'm B-Rad, from Bradly. Just wanna know if you interested in about five grand."

"For free, yes," said Heero, completely straight-faced.

The ghetto group began to laugh, knocking each other on the forearms, except the bald, light-skinned one. That one was giving me goosebumps, and the wind blew a little harder all of a sudden. Hunger kicked me in the guts.

"No, seriously," B-Rad continued, bringing the laughter to a halt. "You see, a couple my friends including ol' Shine right here wants... Well, they want a piece of that ass you got."

"Me?"

They began laughing again, this time even bald Shine cracked a tight-lipped smile. The wind blew harder; the strongest hatchling was biting heads. B-Rad, still laughing, told him, "Naw, nigga, you can break us, receivin' or given. What we want, especially Shine,"-Why did he have to emphasize the weird one so much?-"is green-eyes ova' tha'. You know.. Just a get together."

Get together, my ass.

"If I said I wasn't interested, what would you say?" Heero asked.

Shine answered by baring his teeth- Gigantic, sharp, perfectly white teeth. Looked like a fucking shark. And I bet they shone like diamonds in better light. I suddenly realized that they didn't call him Shine because he was bald but because his teeth were a row of jewelled fangs. I also noticed that he, and the others, for that matter, were not smiled at exactly the same time. Though the others in the group didn't have such large teeth, theirs were no less odd rows as well. B-Rad's teeth were perfectly omnivorous, plain white squares.

The next gust of wind blew some of them off balance.

"Woah, woah, calm the bitch down before he starts a tornado!" I didn't know who said that; the wind blew too hard and I was looking at Heero.

"Stay behind me," Heero told me. I went right behind his narrow back, feeling a lot more relieved when he pulled out a pair of guns so black that I could hardly discern the particular shapes of the handle or barrel. Shine stretched his jaws, showing another perfectly even row of sharp teeth behind the first ones. When he closed his mouth, so did the rest of them.

"Look, we just want a little taste of it. That's all. Shine here wants to go all the way, you know, like sex, and you can watch, but the rest of us just want to be in the...the general atmosphere." B-Rad crossed his arms. I could tell he was losing patience. The others were tapping or fidgeting anxiously. Shine continued to stare at me over Heero's shoulder.

"Not interested," he said. "You can feel him perfectly right now."

"You know that ain't what we want! Let us suck some of that power straight. And let Shine fuck him- come on, white boy, we all the same on the inside."

"I'm nothing like you mutated Leeches."

"We prefer to be called Vampires. It has a better ring to it, Incubus," Shine snarled, in a voice smoother than dark chocolate. If he didn't want to rape me, I would have figured him a decent, attractive guy. "Unlike Bradly, I have no intention of compromising for the rest of eternity. We came to earth to try out one of the Orbs. Either I have him now, or I'll kill you later, possibly in the next five seconds."

"How?" Heero taunted, a real taunting voice! It was pure cockiness, never knew it existed in him. "You feel the winds he's generating. If you try to attack, you'll be blown right back into your car."

"True," he hissed. "But you can't follow him around forever. I'll catch him alone, and I'll fuck him to death."

The others didn't like this idea quite so much. B-Rad, probably second-in-command to him, told him quietly, "We don't want to get involved with the higher-ups too much, Shine. We agreed on that, didn't we?"

"It was a joke."

Of course it was. There's always jokes about fucking people to death. . .

Abruptly, he opened the door to his car. "We'll leave for now." Like clockwork, the others followed suit, going to their specific vehicles. B-Rad was in the passenger seat of Shine's Cadillac Escalade, waving good-bye in such a friendly way my winds died down. Afterwards, Heero pushed me in the car and gave me jerky. We didn't speak of Shine and his gang or his threats, but, now that I think about it, that was what was probably on Heero's mind. Offhandedly, in a manner that completely slipped his mind because, for once, he didn't voice his regret on it, he reached over and rubbed my stomach. The hatchlings quieted down almost immediately, and I ate in piece for awhile, but when they began to move again Heero didn't offer his hand.

I would have liked it very much, but if I were to call him on it, he would most likely fight harder against that instinct in the future. I'd rather not cut the golden goose, and let him arbitrarily give relief. Finally, we were at the opposite end of town, North End (there was North End, East Coast, West Side, and South Park) but most of the cars- including my sister's when we passed by my house- were gone. I could only guess that they were all parked around the ruins of Barton Academy. Most likely they had erected a podium and chairs and had an extemporaneous city meeting right there in the lot. Anyone who couldn't be bothered or couldn't get a car to the spectacle were probably watching the local news like the last minutes of American Idol.

Soon we came to the now open gated estate of Treize Kushrenada. I remembered this house in the paper, around 5 million dollars, mostly because of the garden and pool in the back. The inside must be gorgeous, especially with all the special features: jacuzzi, several fireplaces, marble stairs and pillars, floor-to-ceiling windows, and, of course, it was settled on a gentle hill. As we rode up, I could see further and further out, almost to the edge of East Coast. You had to love those trimmed hedges making almost a second gate, the first having closed behind us automatically.

We went up to the large white oak door.

Before anyone answered, we heard a dull roar near us.

"What's that?" I asked, though I really didn't care. Heero took out his guns.

Whatever it was underground hit underneath the sidewalk, then found freedom near us, in the grass: two heads, one blond, one chest-nut brown, both surprisingly immaculate as if they were dirt-repellent. The dirt probably pushed them up; there was no digging, just a gentle slide upwards. Quatre had his arms around Duo like a life raft.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Duo, wearing nothing but jeans and a wifebeater. He rubbed his head painfully, then looked at Quatre, who had just let go of him. He was rubbing his face. "You all right?"

"No! That was horrible, Duo! It was the worse idea I've ever acceded to."

"First of all, I don't know what acceded means. Second, come on! That was loads of fun."

Quatre shook his head in denial. "What would have happened if you didn't recover after you _kept_ getting tired out."

"It didn't happen, so why worry about it?"

"We're running the way back."

"What if you _trip _or if you get _hit_?"

Quatre ignored him, bowing to both of us in a friendly greeting. He eyed my bag of sustenance and wrinkled his eyebrows in worry. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine."

He frowned. Something in his sympathetic eyes told me that he knew I was not fine, but he didn't pry.

Now Heero looked at me; I knocked on the door again. After a few minutes of that futile effort, Duo brought up the fact that there was a doorbell. Heero narrowed his eyes at it, as if it were at fault that he forgot such things as buzzers even existed, and pressed it once. The usual school song rung throughout.

Treize immediately threw open the door, engulfing me in an unreasonably tight hug. He was very warm and the hatchlings squirmed happily in his embrace, his silk button-down dress shirt was pleasing to feel. It was the same tranquility that came with Heero's touch. Did demons have that sort of power over these demon babies? It would make sense.

Treize snatched the jerky out of my hand and threw it over his shoulder, presumably into a trash can, and then escorted us inside.

"You will not devour that mess here," he said smoothly, and hand on the small of my back. He looked over his shoulder at Heero, who was glaring with all his might, with such ferocious intensity I was compelled to give Treize a worried glance. Treize lifted an eyebrow, telling him, "If you're jealous, you're more than welcome to provide the support yourself, just for today."

"My orders entail-"

"Yes, a diet of certain violence-inducing meats and all sorts of maniacal ingredients. But it is going to kill him in the long run, so why not give him some relief? I don't plan on dismally going over vague ideas today as our wards sit like dolls on strings." He waved us to the table, obviously ready to get the show on the road. Somehow the outside door lead right into the dining room. Setting breakfast was a tall, auburn-haired woman dressed in a blue blouse and denim skirt in black flats. There were a lot of bread and jams, red juice in pitchers, stacks of pancakes with different flavored syrups, some fruit, some meats, and cheeses. For once, everything smelled delicious, my stomach rumbled normally. I was certainly feeling the lemon wedges, wrapped in the toast, with blueberry jam all over it. Never had it before, but I am so sure it would taste delightful.

Treize patted me into a chair. "Look, real food. And it'll fill you better than human food or... jerky combined."

"So what kinda food is this?" Duo asked, settling himself on a chair next to Milliardo Peacecraft. He had on a light-blue sweater and looked so distant you could easily mistake him for being mentally challenged. Duo saw this, screwing his eyebrows. "What's wrong with him?"

Milliardo slowly turned his eyes to Duo, staring. After awhile, when Duo realized that he was not going to look away, he looked at Treize and asked the same question.

"Well," Treize said, smiling a fake grin, "There's some things in Milliardo's memory that we wish for him to forget. Unfortunately, the subconscious does not allow for forgetting anything permanently, so time and again he remembers bits and pieces until sometimes he gets the whole picture. He was extremely close last night."

"How close?" Heero inquired, settling himself next to me. He gave me a look, then placed his hand on my stomach, rubbing firmly. It felt so wonderful, I think I purred.

"Close enough that he managed to escape the house armed with around the city's supply of water to destroy a certain man's house. In cases like those, my dear Orb carriers,"-He nodded to me and Duo, twice, as we sat on opposite sides-"we would have to physically harm him, train his mind, if you will, to try not to remember unless he wants to be hurt again. In some cases all it takes is a simple bite, others, like last night, we would have an all-out battle right in the middle of the street whereas I would have to rip a few limbs and send a very special bullet through his brain."

"He doesn't look like he got beat up like that." Duo finally made eye contact with Milliardo. The blond smiled slowly, nodding for no particular reason.

"My dear Lady Une healed him, of course. It is one of her vast amounts of specialties." He gave the woman a kiss on the cheek, which reddened only for a moment before turning back to a regular color. "And to answer your earlier question. Our food is imported straight from Hell itself. As being such beings as half-breed demons, these foods are more to your liking than regular human food. Though they look the same, they are made from the wheat and rare meats of Gehenna itself."

"Wuuuu," Milliardo interrupted in a mellow voice, slowly looking up and down the table, staring particularly at the spot empty on his right side. From the looks of it, he was regaining his memories at a snail pace. "Wer Wu?"

"Where _is_Wufei? He doesn't seem like the type to sleep in."

"Maybe you were too fierce last night, Your Excellency."

"Nonse-"

"You two had sex?!" Duo exclaimed. He jerked his thumb at Quatre, who became red at his outburst, poor thing. "This guy slept under the table so that we wouldn't sleep in the same bed and _be tempted_. I was so wired after all that work."

Treize nodded. "That's what using your powers do to you. And sex revs up your power levels. Too bad the bed brings Milliardo unwelcome memories."

At his name, Milliardo perked up, "Wu?"

The door to the other side of the table, opposite the door we came, swung open. It wasn't just Wufei who ironically just came through, but Wufei in nothing but a towel and wet hanging hair. He froze. Every muscle made itself prominent against his skin, multiple ripples of pale bronze skin trailing to the V hollow of his groin. Shutting his eyes, he asked stiffly, "Treize, I need clothes."

"Now, you didn't need any last night when we were in bed together."

Now brick-red all over, Wufei hissed, "I just need some clothes, Kushrenada."

"You need to be more creative, like Milliardo," advised Treize, also prompting Milliardo to call Wufei's nickname again, to look and nod for no particular reason once more, "Just think of the room or _closet_ where your clothes might be. And what did I tell you about my name?"

Wufei turned around, opening the door to a brick wall. He growled, glaring over his shoulder.

"Correct! However, I just have to have you say my name again. The one we agreed on, _Meine Liebe?_"

"Kushrenada."

"Nope!"

"Kushrenada!"

"I just told you that's not it."

"My god..."

"Oh, so close!"

"Master Treize, dammit!" Wufei yelled, a puff of flame leaving his mouth. His eyes seemed to glow fiery as well. He closed and reopened the door angrily, this time to a room full of clothes. It was a long while of Treize grinning at us before Wufei joined the table for breakfast. Still smarting from his embarrassment and teasing (I would be too), he pushed Milliardo- with his chair- towards Treize, and switched his chair into the vacated spot, so that he sat between Milliardo and Duo, who sat next to Quatre, who sat across from Heero, who sat next to me, and Lady Une sat between me and Treize. The circular table still looked to be headed by Treize and Quatre on either 'ends', sort of opposing poles in that respect.

An awkward silence followed, only to be broken by my stomach growling in the most pleasing manner since I got pregnant. It was more of a... a mewling sound more than anything.

"I did make this food so that we could eat, Your Excellency," Lady Une commented with a smile. Treize stuck his tongue out between his fangs.

"Let's eat, then."

I don't think I ever moved faster. The whole bowl of lemon wedges were mine, though not so much as wrapped than trapped between two slices of toast with blueberry spread. As an afterthought, I added bacon and boiled egg yolks and salt. By then Wufei and Duo were watching me with confused looks, and Quatre was slightly disgusted, but I squished my wonderful sandwich together and took a bite of the most delicious breakfast I ever made. It was every good taste that you ever wanted all put together in one convenient package. Duo went green; I made another sandwich.

Still, they had appetites, and Wufei definitely had a thing against jelly and sausage grease, or at least for it falling on him, and he petted the sausage down with napkins and ate his pancakes with just butter. Duo, on the other hand, loved the stuff, and grape jelly, and slathered his toast, sausage, and eggs with it. With that kind of stomach, why couldn't he handle lemon wedges and bacon? Heero piled his plate with bread and sausage patties. Quatre was a little late at eating, as if he felt guilty for taking someone else's food, but eventually he took a bowl of fruit. Lady Une and Treize had no problem holding back- they took everything, but most definitely the cheeses, and made little cold cuts of them and the ham slices.

We ate in rather companiable silence, though even if we weren't demons and half-breeds, it would be a quite a crowd, four underage students, a middle-age man and his mistress, an attractive nerd, and a runaway. I grinned around my third sandwich, actually feeling stuffed a bit.

It was when there was nothing but bits of cheese and one sausage that we remembered Milliardo, who had watched the entire affair dumbly, and hadn't consumed a single thing. Wufei appraised him suddenly after slicing the last sausage carefully. Upon noticing his blank visage, he gave Treize an irritated look, not a surprised one, and no questions. I guess he knew the whole memory suppression routine. He calmly began feeding Milliardo his sliced sausage. The blond would not open his mouth.

"Aw, man. We forgot all about him, didn't we," Duo stated rather than asked. "Here, see if he wants my cheese. I shouldn't be eating the stuff anyway. Lactose." The rest of us didn't have anything to give, and even I did, I wouldn't have given it.

Treize saw Quatre's guilty face. "Now, it's nothing, it's nothing. I have plenty. That will probably be enough."

"Then can we get right to business then?" Heero offered. His countenance was the first relaxed I have ever seen him. In a somewhat heart-stopping gesture, he passed me a tender glance. "Do you feel alright?"

"Fine."

Quatre smiled, and seeing his smile made me aware that I was actually telling the truth this time.

"Mmm... Good," Milliardo said, having randomly opened his mouth to say, "J," then Wufei stuffed his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Wufei chided, giving him another sausage. This time Milliardo ate it, eyes intent on the task of taking the food and chewing it.

He swallowed before asking, "Wer J? ...No.. Wers...Where is J?" He cocked his head to the side. "Doc J? Doc Door..."

"Doctor?" helped Wufei.

He nodded energetically- I saw Heero stiffen- "Doctor J. Where is Doctor J?" Milliardo took another bite.

Heero leaned forward on his forearms. "Treize. What did he say before we arrived?"

"Well... It was quite incomprehensible." A light lit in his eyes. "He said... Wo Twoe..."

"As in... Where's Trowa."

"Just now he said... Wer Wu... Where's Wufei. And Wufei came right through the door."

"Hey, you don't think he's seeing the future, do you?" Quatre whispered. "Or is it just coincidences?"

Heero shook his head, standing up quickly. "I don't think it's-" There was a loud squeal from Heero's phone in his pocket.

Quickly, Treize spat, "I'm cloaking us for as long as possible. Don't speak any of you." He gave a glance at Milliardo, but he only chewed his sausage thoughtfully.

Seconds later, an old man appeared _through the floor_of Treize's mansion. Heero dropped to one knee. Who could only be Doctor J ignored him for the moment, assessing me instead. He was short, probably no bigger than four-and-a-half feet, weird goggles for eyes, a three-pronged hook for a right hand, the other curved around a simple had nothing but a mane of hair in the back of his head and a small thin mustache. He _looked_ like a doctor in his white lab-coat. All he needed was a fancy accent to complete the look.

Instead, he had that grandfatherly voice, withered and wise-sounding. But it was such a polished sort of speech, that my nerves were worn against it. The hatchlings twisted uncomfortably, as if disliking this presence.

"Heero, Heero, Heero," he tsked. "What is this? They seem so calm." Heero said nothing. "I haven't had an inch of your usually mile-long reports, so I could only surmise that you haven't run any of the tests. Did you fuck him?"

"No, sir," he answered quietly.

"Rise."

Once Heero was on his feet, J backhanded him with more than just fist-power. A wave of energy turned his head away and his mouth red, but he stayed on his feet. The doctor was obviously displeased with this and hit him once more to get him on the ground so to beat him again and again and again, cracking the floor through in loud angry snaps. In twisted agony the hatchlings began to howl in my stomach, screaming when a bone was broken.

I stayed silent.

There was a broken cough, but it didn't sound like Heero. He was silent. J didn't notice. I looked then at the other end of the table, the one which Doctor and Heero could apparently walk through. Treize was having trouble keeping up with these tricks. What he could easily do around humans now took all of his being with Heero's boss. His face was screwed in pure concentration, blood running from his nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. Next to him, the same afflictions pained Lady Une as she did her best to help.

"Don't look away, boy!" J directed at me, giving the bloody and battered Heero another behemoth kick. "I see this regular demonic breakfast. I bet your hatchlings are happy as clams, aren't they? With you two fucking, who knows what physiological state they are in now!"

"We haven't had sex," I asserted, and to give the truth a better foundation, I then added, "But it wasn't for lack of my trying."

"Short-minded human. I have big plans-"

"Yes, birth natural-killers so that you can rule over whatever tiny space of the great universe you wish for. Exceedingly brilliant plan, I might add."

Instead of hitting me, he struck Heero again. "That's where you are wrong, human. There should be at least five hatchlings in there, for the five great members of our scientific organization, including myself. We wish to birth bodies that aren't spiritually joined to the Elemental Orbs, but by genetics only. Then, we will easily remove the souls and replace them with our own. They would be born with natural power, yes, only if they are trained to use their powers at every moment because of deprivation and harsh environments. Or else they would be born_tabula rasa_.You see, I'm a very old man, and wish to be young again, but not lose the... amenities of old age."

"Like seniality? Did you take into account that such 'harsh environments' will kill me before they are born or that they would take to surviving 'off'' each other in order to survive, thus leaving one or more of you great members with his erectile dysfunctions and involuntary anal expulsions?"

Treize snorted, a wet, sickly sound. "Oh, _Gott... _Don't make me laugh, _bitte._"

Milliardo climbed on the table; Wufei tried to pull him back down, Milliardo got a good look at Treize's face, and finally he sat down. Treize was deathly pale; seconds later Une dropped to the floor.

"I... I 'elp.. Miwi help tw.. trick J," Milliardo stuttered, closing his own eyes, his Orb shining through his sweater. Whatever he was doing, it was taking an extraordinary amount of concentration.

To learn. It seemed actually doing to the task wasn't that much of a problem.. .

Treize's eyes sprang open, the color quickly returning to his face. In complete suprisiment he watched Milliardo easily take over the task of magically cloaking them. His blue eyes were now open, and no lack of color was shown. The spell must have been going correctly, for J didn't see the change of hands. He walked through the table again to me.

"I hope his concentration doesn't break," prayed Treize, staring at Milliardo.

"How is he doing it?" Une had awokened. "Nevermind. I'd rather not look a gift horse in the mouth."

"You don't need to look away from me, human," Doctor J told me, "I will not hurt you. But.. You do have a point. By the time you should be ready, you might be too sickly to give birth and there may be none a healthy hatchling left." He clicked his right hook on the top of his cane. "I guess Heero has been trying to tell us that all along. I guess... I guess we have been talking about it since your first assessments, which were downright disappointing, though not fault of your own." His fault seemed to say it was all his fault. "Hmmm... We shall go along with your initial wish, Heero. I liked Plan C of that procedure you proposed which entails no copulation."

Heero unsteadily got back to his knee. "Yes, sir."

His right elbow pointed forward. I thanked the powers above his bones weren't sticking out. A tear in his shirt revealed badly bruised ribs. How bad were his injuries where I couldn't see them?

"But I would like to up that dose of human organic shred to at least two ounces per day. It wouldn't do for their bodies not to be sufficiently challenged. Still, we would lose a vast amount of projected power this way, but I guess if we want new bodies, there's going to be some sacrifices."

"Yes, sir."

"The only experiment recapitulations I would need are the weekly reports. Don't be late."

"Yes," Heero said quietly. He froze when J placed the clawed hand on his shaggy head.

"I'm giving you untold amounts of leeway here, Heero. Don't disappoint me again." This time Heero didn't answer. Doctor J disappeared through the floor again.

What the hell was human organic shred? That was a question I believe Heero wouldn't answer even if I asked.

A strained silence passed where Heero set his elbow back into place. Milliardo fell asleep on the table for these few minutes, then abruptly awoke. He opened and closed his mouth, then opened, then closed it again. He looked at each of us until he finally realized that he had absolutely no idea what was going on. Instead, he accepted the sausage and cheese Wufei pushed over to him and waited for an explanation. He watched Une whisper dark charms over herself, and the blood on her disappeared; the same she did for Treize, then Heero. He had waved her away at first but his elbow cracked and he groaned. Une wouldn't hear another word, healing him immediately. With every sentence of dark magic, she grew more haggard looking.

When she was done, Treize escorted her to the door, to a comfortable earth-colored room. She turned her face when he tried to kiss her lips. Treize smiled.

He sat back at the table, slamming his forehead onto the wood. "Hah!" he cried. "I do believe with the slightest sneeze we would have been dead, dear Quatre. Maybe Heero too."

"I would have been terminated," acknowledged Heero; he rubbed sweat from his face. "Fuck, that was just too close."

"What would have happened if he noticed us?" Wufei asked, still pale. We all were pale. I wish we were black, then I wouldn't be able to see the reflection of my fear so easily on their faces.

Treize pointed to himself, the door, Quatre, and Heero. "Dead. Trowa would be all right. You three would probably be impregnated as well. Lots of demon babies tested with variable factors and see which come out the best! Woo..."

"I don't want to talk anymore. I don't want to think," Quatre whispered. "We should leave."

"Nonsense. We shall hang out together, just for this Tuesday. Fortunately, I don't have direct supervision, so my superiors won't know I've abandoned the whole mental enslavement thing with these two just yet."

"You're insane! When they find out, you're-"

"I've had a thousand years to live my own life. Finally the cord is cut, the leash is gone-"

Heero interrupted him. "He's not feeling well. There's no way a high-class demon would abandon everything he's worked for just to serve his own personal lower-class demons."

"Like you," I said.

He abruptly changed the subject, per usual. "That proposal I made...It requires something.. extra...Rather, I would like to stay with you, Treize. The scientists won't recognize any of your energy wavelengths, but they would recognize mine in a second. Even with their rapid and immediate absorption of demonic powers, Orb carriers actually release energy around seventy-five percent of the time. Hatchlings only absorb. And those are my test results- the records of their absorptions." Heero was nervous again.

"You're losing me a bit on that end, but I think what you're saying is, in order to fool the doctors into thinking that you are _not_raising them as regular hatchlings, you wish to tamper with the experiments in a way untraceable to yourself. If Trowa stays with Duo and the others most of the time, the hatchlings will absorb Orb powers,"-Milliardo looked so completely lost, I laughed-"showing on Cathexis graphs a multitude of healthy, but uncontrollable waves- the symbol of powerful little demons. If I don't allow you to stay, you won't be able to give them- or _Trowa_- a healthy birth."

Heero was quiet, probably musing over my part. "Exactly."

"Well, then, of course you can stay."

Quatre proposed an argument, "What if they're too strong and can't have their souls removed?"

"They won't have to worry about that," Heero hissed. "Thank you, Treize."

"What about you, little Quatre?" Treize asked eagerly. "Your family won't be able to track you here. They have enough problems with that already since your powers aren't easily trackable."

I drifted from the conversation a bit, musing on what Heero said. If his bosses didn't need to worry, does that mean they weren't getting the hatchlings at all? If he was going through all the precautions to fool them, probably so.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here?!" Milliardo cried.

But then what would he do with the hatchlings? Those thoughts led me to think about what they would be like, and how many were really there, and whether they are really hideous. Will I lay eggs? How much would it hurt if they burst through my stomach? I did not underestimate the pain of regular childbirth, but I couldn't shake the feeling that if my damn belly breaks open, it would be just a tiny bit more he had proposed this plan so long ago, then had he planned to have the hatchlings for himself before the present circumstances? I was suddenly eager to ask these questions, for I knew now that Heero was at least conspiring against his mission directors, and that I really didn't have a choice in giving birth.

What if they were the cutest things ever? Will they look like me? When will I begin to show to others? Why hadn't I asked any of these questions yet, instead of bitterly resenting the world for three months?

"TROWA!"

"What!?"

"That's unlike you to be zoned out," worried Heero, putting his hands to my face. Duo whistled.

"What is it?"

"Come on. We're going to the school."

I nodded, suddenly remembering the most important question: What is human organic shred?


	12. Duo 3

**AN: **Hey, guys. Had fun with this one. Hope you do too, or not.. I don't really know what you guys think.

**Warnings:** Quicksex

**Review... Ho-Hum...**

Duo

I didn't really believe that Quatre was serious. We were running the whole way to the school. Treize had offered us a ride, and I tried to accept, but Quatre, by some inborn whim of cordiality decided to refused. I then was about to launch us into the ground again before he scooped me up on his back and started running. I wasn't too sure of my abilities when I was moving a hundred miles per hour. So after complaining for awhile with no chance of changing Quatre's mind, I decided to expand on what Heero and Treize had told him.

According to them, he was a freakin' prodigy. Get this straight, the dude is seven years old- _human_ time. Apparently, that's an incredible time, with dog year's a way of conversion down under, he should still be in an egg (Demons come from eggs?). He told them that his family said he was actually slow on being a demon, they told him he was progressing at such a slow rate, they had decided to let the pawn out first to get the Orb before any of his oh-so-superior sisters or the father joined the fray. Treize said then that that was what they wanted Quatre to think so that he wouldn't be able to grasp his own natural genius. Heero added, with an appreciative new outlook on Quatre, that there was no way a demon his age should even be that powerful, and then asked if he was born live or from the shell (So, no, not all demons come from eggs).

He had answered that he was born live, killing his mother in the process.

This started an eager discussion between the three demons. They further reiterated that not only was he a prodigy in demon strength, and could probably go into demon arts sooner or later if he didn't let his family hold him back, but that he was a naturally powerful demon in the first place. If he were to age naturally to Treize's age, he would be ten times as strong, but since he was a prodigy it will probably take him three times less time to be that powerful. The main point they made though was that if he stayed with them for even a week, they could teach him to be stronger than his whole family combined, and then he could do whatever the hell he wanted with me.

I liked the sound of that.

After that, Quatre changed the topic to the school. When Heero eagerly brought back the main idea, he begged him not to go further. At seeing this attitude, Treize decided that they should make an appearance at the school if they weren't to look that suspicious afterwards. It was their school after all.

"Quatre," I whispered.

I must have scared him, because he jumped too early near a croaching root and tripped, sending both of us in a flurry of nearly-autumn leaves. He stood up quicklly, indignant, blushing, and rubbing his ear. "What was that for, Duo?"

I smiled. "You were the one who got scared for no reason."

He blushed harder. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what Treize and Heero told you?" I asked immediately.

He paled. "Yes. I shouldn't be thinking about it, but I can't help but think that it might be true."

"Dude, this isn't a factor of right or wrong. It is what it is."

"Including my family? Do you really think they would hide something so important from me for so long?"

His aquamarine eyes were watering. I guess it would be a shock, a betrayal at least to know that your whole family was conspiring against you to hold you back so that they can keep power (like mine) mostly for themselves.

"Well, people hide a lot of things. And, though it ain't right, it's pretty understandable. As long as it doesn't harm them in the long run... They didn't have any qualms saying your mother died giving birth to you, did they?"

I hit a nerve. He began to cry silently, shaking his head.

"Well, if they had some noble reason for keeping it secret, they would have told you instead of lying to you all this time. Hey, hey, stop that sniffling..." I came up close to him before giving him a hug. He smelled _so_ nice just then- so much nicer than he ha ever smelled. I wasn't quite sure what was different, but he had wasn't this... potent before. I wondered if the more I acted like a demon and used my supernatural power, could I actually get some natural demonic abilities? It sounded like it made sense. I could even smell the salt of his tears. I squeezed him real good before bringing my face into his. "Hey."

"What should I do?"

"Well, you know me. I'm all for hooking up together... Elaping...No, that ain't it.. Uh.."

"Eloping?"

"Yea, we should do that. Get that special training from those two and we'll be alright, right?"

He hesitated, then confessed, "That woud be nice. However, if I join them, I won't only be going against my family, but also the Ancients and the Gehenna's Medical Circle. Honestly, all of you would have to train tremendously hard in order for them to fear you, much less for you to beat them."

"So when we meet up with 'em again, what you gonna say?"

Quatre smiled, finally hugging me back. "I'm just going to say I'll stay."

"Cool... Hey, Quatre? How do I smell to you?"

"We should get going," he quickly said. "They'll find it odd if we arrive late."

"And the rest of them would think it's even more odd that all of us arrived at exactly the same time."

Quatre growled at my sound reasoning. He protested, "Duo!" upon feeling my ready erection as I pushed it into his stomach. I let it poke. He was red again. While he tried to deny the feelings of his all-too-willing body, I reached for the energies of the earth, slowly wrapping the dirt around his feet so gently that he couldn't even feel it. I pushed him backwards, holding him up. He started, staring at me suspiciously. "What in the world are you doing?"

Then I let him fall. He yelped a little sitting on his ass. For a bit, he just stared at my grinning face in exasperation. Finally, he stood, and realized his feet were stuck in diamond-stiff dirt. It was taking a lot of my energy to keep the crap together like that, but I was doing it. I thought it would be like squishing play dough together, but it was more like keeping a bunch of squirrels on crack in the palm of your hand, the particles that made up a single sedimentary speck of dirt had a lot more power than I thought was possible. It was easy just to fling the stuff all over the place, but molding it was a whole different story.

But soon, pure instinct, as if my spirit knew what I was trying to do and actively tried to help out, trained my mind. Twisted that way, my control went solid. It was like staying balanced on your bike for the first time (Did you know that you can never forget how to ride a bike, no matter how long it was since you had last ridden one?)

"Duo! Let me go!" Quatre finally exclaimed, realizing that he no matter how hard he punched or yanked the dirt, he couldn't set himself free.

I asked cheerfully, "Are you hurt?"

"_No_, but that's not the problem. H-Hey, stop!" I had come over to stand over him and, with perfect purpose, straddled his body with my own. His body temperature had raised a few degrees since his fall, and I knew that he was rapidly warming up to the situation despite the way he tried, rather weakly, to push me off. "Duo, someone might-"

"Please, a school fell to rubble. Who's going to go hiking in the middle of the damn forest on a Tuesday, anyway? You come up with the craziest things to worry about sometimes."

"We really should-"

"I agree!" I smashed my lips to his. At first, there was just this surprising nothingness, and my whole body cramped in utter shock. I opened my eyes, saw black smoke rising off of Quatre in steady streams, and realized that he had backed his head away. I closed that gap, and all that dark energy rerouted themselves a path to my mouth. And, holy shit, I could _taste_ him. You know how when you drink something cool on a boiling hot day and your whole body feels the icy freshness, it was ten billion times better. It was like I was a damned dying flower and had just been placed in the sun at the last minute. I couldn't believe I was unaware that I had always wanted, always needed this powerful energy. The Orb thing throbbed, pulsing happily. My cock was stiff, rigid blue-ball stiff.

My mouth snatched away from his. I looked at Quatre and hoped that I hadn't sucked him dry, but he, actually flushing with a smile and had as big as an erection as I, pulled me back down, biting my neck. I then received the wonderful experience- understanding the lively flush- of having my own energy sucked from me. I could still sort of feel it inside him, it was weird. He was saying something. I tried to tune in my mind to work decently.

"TAKE OFF THE DAMN CLOTHES!"

I sat back on my heels immediately, pulling off the shirt he let me borrow, my shoes next before getting out of the pants and boxers he washed for me, and then my socks. Quatre may have been seven in human years, but he still knew from experience how to get out of clothes fast, and he had finished undressing before me. Well, he undressed as much as he could with his feet caught in the dirt. Well, easy then. I released the almost mindless control I had over the dirt. He, like I knew he would, wrapped his legs around me, and we kissed again. This time we added grinding ourselves together. I backed up again momentarily to take in his child-like adult form, with little pierced appendages. I felt sort of pedophiliakish, but dove for those tortured pink muscles on his chest. I licked long and hard first, pulling the left one gently. With that, he awarded me with soft, quick gasps. I did the same for the other, and he pulled my hair.

"We really should get going. Maybe we should make this quick?" he proposed. "Plus, these leaves hurt AND you're really close. I can smell it." He smiled at his allusion to my comment that started all this business in the first place.

And, hey, he was right.

I was just about to put my fingers in to stretch him and came into contact with little to no resistance to a moist orifice. He smiled. "It's just part of my physiology. Don't worry about preparation. Just put it in."

Well, that made things a billion times more efficient, especially since I was ridiculously close. So I did as he said, just put in Lil Maxwell nice and- freakin' TIGHT! It took everything I had from losing any kudos blowing my load too soon. Instead, focus went entirely into the black expanses that again changed direction to whatever contact with Quatre's skin was the nearest. The upper middle half went into my hands on his hips, the lower half to where we were joined. In this concentration, I noticed that I was moaning his name over and over again.

"Duo... Duo... Duo, _move_. Don't worry, stud," he laughed, "I'm close too."

I took that as significant coverage of my masculinity and began pumping, quick and to the point. Every shove and the blackness- I now knew that some of that energy was actually my own- spun around Quatre's body- his hands held my wrists- and I would pull out and that power zoomed around me in exhilarating waves of sensational pressure. I thought I was going to pass out; if we went any faster, everything was going to go completely black. I was uncharacteristically growling now, bent over him. Quatre took that opportunity to wrap his arms around my neck and kissing, tongues battling. I took one of my hands to his nipple, pulling sharply, slipping a little for he had gotten a bit sweaty.

"Faster," Quatre commanded, greenish-blue eyes deadly with a too innocent of a smile. "Harder- I'm not going to break."

I pulled and pushed his sweet little legs to a more vulnerable position. He grunted when I re-entered, then began to pant out loud. Whatever fears of nearby hikers were gone. I bet he wouldn't have cared if those all the way at the school could hear him. I also heard some loud cries of Quatre's name, and, heh, realized that was me making those noises.

In three seconds, we were so close, it was just short and swift strokes to his insides. I believe we ceased to breathe, and the energy shared between us swirled ceaselessly. Too soon, just too damn soon I was over the edge. The whole world, dying leaves and even the Orb all gone away; it was me and Quatre, over and over and over. Quatre gripping me like glove, Quatre's soft skin, Quatre's beautiful eyes, mouth, voice. It was just too much!

Next thing I knew, I was waking up. The sun was in a totally different place, far from when I last left it. I ached pleasantly in all the right places, even places I didn't know existed or needed to be worked so hard in an endeavor such as this. I also was still sort of inside... so I pulled out. This woke Quatre up.

He looked at me, grinning groggily, and I did the same, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, but knowing that this moment wouldn't last when he realized-

His eyes widened in shock, looking past me at the sky turning just a wee bit orange. He shoved me off completely, yelling, "Fuck! Duo, put your clothes on. We really have to move."

With superhuman speed, he had on his clothes, socks, and shoes tied. I hurried to catch up with only my pants on. Without another moment's wait, he hitched onto his back and began to run. fast and jarringly. We reached the school in no time.

And it was absolute pandemonium. We walked from the forest, and someone should have noticed that was weird, but they were too concerned over what some policeman was saying into the mike. The parents and teachers and brothers and sisters and whoever else was somehow connected to Barton Academy were screaming and shouting and one guy threw a pencil- they all seemed to swarm around this center of space, and another man held up a pair of handcuffs. I spotted Treize, but neither Milliardo nor Wufei. In another sweep of the crowd, I saw Dr. J.

"Hey, Duo," Quatre whispered urgently. "I have to leave you now. My family's here, and I smell like I was fucked three days from Sunday. Meet me at the cave after all this is over."

"All right. Wait... Any advice?"

"Yea, don't talk to Heero or Treize. That would be suspicious to all of them."

"All of who?"

"All of our bosses. They're all here."

Well, nothing can quite overcome the feeling of being satiated from mind-blowing sex that you pass out on, but that came close. While keeping that mentality, Quatre separated from me. I walked into the heart of darkness, for I realized what the people were all in a daze about.

Trowa, without Heero, was being dragged by the man with the handcuffs. He looked like he was about to faint himself. A few policeman were trying to get the man under control, but he was getting all caught up with other people raving. I saw Catherine Barton in the crowd trying to get her brother. She looked strangely focused for such a rush. Upon reaching him, she suddenly put on a mask of complete surprise and sisterly grief.

It looked so damn _fake_, but this was Catherine Barton. She was just about the most motherly thing in the world when she was Senior Class President. I looked around and saw Milliardo surrounded by what only could be his family, picture-perfect blonds, mom, dad, older brother, younger sister. That older brother was staring with utmost at the display, and the others had that same focused look, as if their aim was much further than what was going on at the podium. As if the shit hadn't hit the fan just yet. Wait for it, wait for it... They held the same faces as Dr. J did, as all the strange men standing around Dr. J did. I looked over at Treize. He seemed to be watching the two group of people with distaste, lips curled in a snarl. His lips curled even more sharply when several men, just as tall as him, one even bearing striking resemblance, stood next to him. The similar one- his dad, Quatre said something about the Ancient League sending a member's son on the Orb job- whispered in his ear. Treize nodded curtly. Another whisper, and he shook his head. A fierce, quick whisper- Why? Treize only shrugged. The man then gave him an earful on how he felt about that- none of which I understood, of course, but I'm sure he wasn't pleased.

Someone tugged my arm. It was Wufei. He looked flushed and angry. He looked over his shoulder at his longtime girlfriend Meilan or Meiran or Mary-Ann, and snarled. She only smiled, wiggling her fingers as she sat next to Milliardo's longtime or so girlfriend Nine or Noin or something. Then they both fixated their eyes on the scene, with the look that they weren't really paying it much attention.

"What's going on?" I asked, meaning these weird watchful people.

Wufei answered about Trowa. "They found a detonator in Trowa's car."

"What the hell?!"

"And the crowd wants Trowa arrested, including Officer Walker," he spat this, beyond irritated, this was full-blown hatred, staring at the policeman I mistook to be helping Trowa but was instead trying to pull him forward, "The guy at the front is the chief or captain or whatever. He's trying to say that the force hadn't seen Trowa's car yesterday and that someone had very likely framed Trowa from then and to now."

As I got context, I got to hear some of the exclamations more clearly:

"Take him to jail!"

"That's reason enough!"

and even, "Just arrest somebody, I don't care!"

Behind me, there were many of our schoolmates. Some of the nearest girls were whispering together:

"He is valedictorian. He probably snapped just like that guy and Virginia Tech, you know?"

"He's cute too. Do you think he could have been trying to get back at an old girlfriend?"

"He's been acting weird all day. He completely missed the rest of the day!"

"Oh, you should say that to the police!"

Immediately, the village idiots ran to the front, screaming that they had evidence. Once a woman near them heard the 'evidence' she spread it like fire and burned the chief with it.

I forgot to mention that besides the mob and thousands of students, the media were running cameras on kids 'hurt' by the 'terrible tragedy'. More bad talk about Trowa went on, all of it idiotic conjecture, prejudice, discrimination, and peer pressure. I felt a familiar presence near me, but it was just a whisper. I felt a piece of paper in my hand. I brought it up.

"What's that?" Wufei asked.

"I think Heero just gave this to me. That's what it felt like." I opened the letter:

**This is all an elaborate plan made by some enemies I have. They wish to have Trowa in the jail alone. This is a bizarre request, but I beg you, either of you, to go to jail with him. He's not going to do too well. The atmosphere is hurting the hatchlings which are in turn, harming him.**

The letter went on and on, but all of that part after the first several sentences was scribbled out.

**Sorry, that was just a scientific rant. Please help him.**

**-Heero**

"Notice how he didn't go to Milliardo," I murmured. "So, how do you plan on getting this to work?"

Wufei stared at me like I was a woman with a well-groomed mustache. "You're doing it?"

"Uh, yea. Look, that chief ain't gonna hold out long." That was no lie, the dude was looking just as pitiful as the sound of his voice of reasoning. He kept shaking his head, but his Officer Walker and several other policemen were goading him into what sounded like giving Trowa up to the birdhouse. Forget evidence or anything like that. Just go with the flow. The machines of cameras and recorders whirred and clicked, it must be driving him bat-shit insane.

"Trowa's going to go," finished Wufei.

"We've got to help him!" shouted a voice. It was Milliardo shuffling through the crowd. I had the crazy thought that he and Trowa hadn't had sex with their 'guardians' yet. He looked pale. "I heard from my parents that the public knows what model of cars were left behind with bombs in the lot. All we,"-Obviously, he meant him and Wufei-"have to do is walk up there. Sooner or later, some idiot is going notice the connection and jump to the wrong conclusion and we would be swept up as well."

I looked at him. He wouldn't last three minutes fuckin' handcuffed in the back of a police car, forget jail of any kind. If he somehow were taken all the way to being foud guilty, he would need a very hefty, hopefully black Crip or Hispanic King or white Skinhead, to get him through without a new A-hole.

Wufei shared the same look, but he also mirrored the look that, yea, the dude had a plan that would probably work in this panicked crowd.

"Wait," Milliardo added. "Duo, you gotta say something about the bombs in our cars. If we sort of all walked up at the same time, the bosses would get suspicious, knowing that we worked together. I think they know that we all didn't used to hang out before."

"They don't know that we were all in the school together?"

"Actually, Master Treize said that Heero took all the blame. Let's go, now, before anyone notices us. Whenever you're ready, Duo." He zoomed off, away from the podium and his familiy, but near enough to both not to look too damning.

"I can't believe he can say master so easily," was what I heard Wufei before he walked off.

I looked over my shoulder. Treize and his dad were having an eerie eye-to-eye loud whisper discussion. I saw Dr. J and friends talking and watching Trowa being pulled by Officer Walker. I even got to spot Quatre, who was twiddling his thumbs in front of a tall bearded man and many, many girls. They seemed to be talking down on him. He raised his eyes for a second, met mine automatically and licked his lips with a sultry flutter of his eyes, before turning wide-innocent to his family. He was doing alright. I just hope he wouldn't kill me for what I was planning to do. What we were all planning to do.

I traveled to the front, making my short script solid. Walker made it even better by finally putting the handcuffs on Trowa, who looked so tired that he was drooping in the face. The crowd cheered, and Catherine had the terrifying look of imitation desolation. She didn't care. She didn't care at all, but why? How on earth would I know something like that?

When I got right in front, easier now that everyone was happy, I yelled in the sudden quietness- a moment of silence for the victory- "Wait, you can't take him in! What about the two cars with bombs?! He couldn't do all that stuff alone."

Almost on cue, like God Himself was directing the whole fiasco, a fellow student roared from behind, "That was Milliardo Peacecraft's and Wufei Chang's cars!" The guy's voice belonged to Mueller, a jock of the fencing team, he and Alex and Milliardo and the other fencing members always hung out. Anyway, with Mueller's outcry, Milliardo was pulled forward like a man to the guillotine, his family had fake grief as they feebly, utterly feebly pulled him back for only a second before letting him go. Meilan didn't even act, which actually made me feel better. Wufei was pulled away and she waved, again, with a smile on her face.

"Young man," the chief asked, with what looked like hope on his face, and accusation. "How did you know there were two cars?"

Uh oh. "Uh... It said so on the news..."

"In order not to spread accusation, son, we asked all the networks not to tell the number of cars... And none of them did..."

I couldn't really say anything about that, so I watched as Wufei and Milliardo were handcuffed. I heard through dimmed ears something about me helping them or some other such thing and felt the steel snap around my wrists. And after a few moment, we were being led away to a police van. I wasn't worried about being caught, we had banked on that, but I had sort of fell into a trap there on what I was saying- something that could and will be held against me in the court of law. Well, they hadn't just named off models on the channels, did they? And Mueller had only said Wufei's and Milliardo's. I'll just say I was too shocked to listen to all of the words correctly and just assumed that there were only two cars.

Hopefully that would work. I looked back at Quatre. Everyone and his family were watching me. When he saw me looking, he shrugging, mouthing, quite clearly, "I'll get you out."

Yea, I answered in my head, love you too.


	13. Milliardo 4

**AN: Review if you want. I'm getting discouraged… But that's okay. It will always be like this until I finally quit… I really don't want to quit this though, but there's nothing pushing me to continue so… I'll continue writing long enough until my disappointment is stronger than my curiosity and creativity.**

Milliardo

I didn't need for Duo to tell me that the whole fiasco was a trap, that this was exactly what some down-and-out demons wanted as soon as we arrived at the school. By the time they had fixed us in a van with these weird, golden chains, we were sure that first of all, we weren't going to a regular jail, and two, the two people escorting us weren't regular cops, and three, we were in a lot more trouble than we had thought we were in before. Something about the chains made the Orbs on our chests hurt tremendously, and Trowa to pass out quite quickly.

Duo could only meekly say what was on all our minds, flicking the paper to the inches of floor visible. It was stuffy in the van, which could hardly be called a van since it had so little space, and we snuggled nice and close to one another. Trowa's head leaned on my shoulder.

It was a while driving before one of us gathered the courage to ask Officer Walker where we were being taken. It was Duo.

"A special place," the officer answered. "Right, Otto?"

The man named Otto snickered, "And then we can find ya'll special places." His voice was dry, but not nasally, like he was constantly short of breath, or had a sore throat.

"Who are you guys working for?" Wufei asked.

"No one but ourselves. Just me, Otto, and Bunt." We could see Walker's shadow nod.

"The guys after Trowa, what about them?"

The two kidnappers were silent for a moment. Someone kicked under the dashboard. Then they spoke to each other in the demon language, hissing and grunting and growling. Their talking made the Orbs hurt more. They seemed to be arguing, and didn't answer Wufei's question. After awhile, we stopped expecting an answer.

After a long time, I knew that we were at least out of the city, thus, nowhere near the jail. Nowhere near Master Treize or my parents or even Noin to help me. In order to quell my uneasiness, I began to ramble.

"Why do so many words end with s?" I asked.

Wufei and Duo gave me a look that my mother would give me before she patted me on the hand, a sympathetic smile on her face. It was the look you gave kids with cancer sometimes too.

"Well…" Wufei narrowed his eyes in concentration, "Peacecraft, sometimes s designates the plurality of a particular noun, or possession or-"

"That's not what I mean. Why s in so many words when the words don't even have the s sound?"

Duo began to laugh, with a WTF look on his face. "Soups? Kidnappers? Kicks? Words?"

"See! That last one! 'Words' has a z sound, not an s sound, so why does it end with s?"

"Why does it _matter_?"

It didn't, but the road underneath us didn't feel as smooth as before; it felt like we were driving on rocks. Were we going to be mutilated in a forest? I continued.

"Well, it's just extravagant. Why have all these extra letters and exceptions when words like onomatopoeia or… or…. Orbs can look exactly the way they sound?"

"Orb_zzzzz_. Like that?" Duo asked dubiously, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Exactly."

"_Xzactly." _

"But wouldn't that mean we would do away with silent letters, or condense words with other letters that sound the same?" Wufei countered, actually getting into the conversation.

"Yes," I answered enthusiastically; the road became bumpier beneath us, making Trowa's head roll on my shoulder like a rag doll.

"So lick, like, or even lice will be spelled the same, with L-I-C?"

"Oh, that would be a problem."

"And wood and would. Or plain and plane?"

"We'll keep the silent e."

Miraculously, Wufei smiled. "And then we would have to figure words ending with z from the plural words ending with z, just like we do s, so wouldn't that actually make spelling even more difficult?"

"But there's not that many words that end with z, though. I think it would be easier," Duo said.

"Yes, but not all plural words that end with s sound like z. Purses, churches, tips, cheats, et cetera."

"Is that what humans do?!" Otto's raspy voice shouted from the front. "They have free time on their hands and they talk about _language_. It's so pointless."

"Not if you're digressing from fear." Walker laughed. "They're so scared they're desperate just to talk about stuff that would take their mind off fear."

With this blunt outburst of truth, I fell silent, and anxiety crawled into my heart like a clogging artery, like eating a Double-Quarter Pounder. A rather large, but soft hand graced mine, our chains jingling against each other. Trowa was awake and looking at me with soft eyes.

"I like the idea. I don't think it would be that much a change, especially if we keep silent e's." The hatchlings made a hideous sound, and he grimaced. "I think we should get rid of the word onomatopoeia."

"And anonymous," Duo added.

Wufei nodded. "Paradigm."

I thought hard for a moment, unsure, before saying, "Mesclun."

"What the hell is that?"

"A salad made of young leaves," Trowa answered.

"I was on a salad binge back when I was a freshman… Lots of mesclun." I smiled at their bemused faces.

"You know any other weird words?" Duo asked.

"Plooky? It means covered in pimples, which I was in eighth grade, so my English teacher called me plooky."

"Your face had never had a single blemish, you damn liar," Trowa whispered.

"Seriously! My face was nothing but pimples, eyes, nose, and mouth."

Duo laughed, "You had eyebrows?"

"I don't ever remember seeing them." We chuckled together, and Otto began to complain about humans' choices of conversation again.

"So, like, what happened after that?"

"I think that was around the time I was kidnapped."

Their faces fell, and the atmosphere wound up tense and suffocating. I squeezed Trowa's hand. "I'm better now, though. And my face cleared up," I tried to joke, but they were giving me that sympathetic look again. "And Dekim's been dead for awhile now, electric chair or something, so everything's over and done. I haven't had nightmares for years and I don't need my medicine anymore."

Trowa sat up tiredly, though his eyes were wide, alert. "Who's been dead for a while?"

"Dekim, he was the guy who… who… Had me trapped for awhile."

"Dekim _who_?"

Wufei made a silencing gesture to Trowa, who scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. Wufei only shook his head more forcefully as Trowa moved his mouth as if to continue. Duo moved his eyes rapidly between them, eyebrows raised in surprise at Wufei's earnestness.

"I don't know his last name," I finally told him. Then a bubble popped in my head. "I don't even know how I know his first name… I don't remember anyone telling me…" There was another blip, and I knew that if I just dug a little deeper into the fog beneath shock therapy, I could find Dekim's last name. But another picture came instead: Dekim had wings, huge black wings and a fanged mouth, claws for nails- why had I forgotten all these important details? And my mother was talking to him, planning… Planning something evil, and I tried to run away, but I was caught… By Dekim…. Dekim _Barton._

"Now he's remembering!"

"Is he not supposed to?"

"No!"

"So that's what Treize was talking about him not having to remember stuff. Look at 'im. He's so totally into-"

His speech was interrupted, and so was my recollection, by the back doors being opened by Walker and Otto, a short, balding man with dark skin. His lecherous lips took over the lower half of his face, he was fat, and his eyes bulged in his face while at the same time sinking under his lids. He pulled Wufei's end of the contiguous chain, in effect pulling all of us out of the van. Much to all of our surprise- you could see it on the other's faces- we had arrived at a jailhouse-looking building. It was gray, square, with little windows, and a high barbed-wire fence. Even the environment was right: nothing but plain fields all around, a single dirt road leading to the gated entrance. We were already inside the fences.

The only thing wrong with this eerie place was that it shouldn't exist here. We had traveled too far for the city jail, and there weren't any in the surrounding cities, if you can even call those thousand or less populated villages that. Still, we walked without resistance. I, to speak truthfully, was quite befuddled.

There was a man waiting at the entrance, dressed fully in the policeman garb, though none of us bought that shit anymore. It was just another Mrs. Walker.

"Hurry and get changed. I'm ready to get the ball rolling," Bunt told them. He thwacked a shining metal baton into his hand. On his uniform he even had a badge with his name on it; he was in full gear. Why would they go through all this trouble to make a real jail and custom-made accessories?

Otto and Walker were back soon, all in the blue-bits-of-black uniforms and twirling batons. And it wasn't that chilly, going around probably two in the afternoon, maybe three or four, who knew. Where the hell was everyone else? Were demons all this weird?

"You guys ready for your parts?" Otto licked his lips; he practically licked his lower half of his face.

"I can't believe you got them without anybody following you," Bunt nodded solemnly. "And no one's going to find us here. This is straight double-A barrier environment. We're going to get everything ain't no one else going to get."

"Then what?" Otto asked, and he had a face that seemed like he had just thought of the repercussions to their actions… If things happened to go terribly wrong… If Treize were to get pass their double-A barrier, and that's what I hoped.

"Alright, you first, Bunt, you did all the work with this," Walker urged.

"You guide them in, and then we'll start."

Walker and Otto then stood on either side of us, with their hands on Wufei's elbows. He narrowed his eyes at them, then muttered, "Are you fucking serious?"

And as the time passed that remainder of sunlight in that suddenly erected prison, I began to realize just what these demons were planning. After rather realistic dialogue between the three of them about how we were found with a thousand kilograms or grams or pounds or whatever of pure heroin- as if there were impure heroin- we were going to be kept in prison- though we haven't gone on trail yet- and Bunt was in charge- the only one in charge of four kids that had miraculously shipped in 1000 pounds of heroin to Northeast American undetected? The holes continued with the half-finished prison on the inside: there were only four cells completely finished, and a cafeteria, and three hallways they explained led to solitary confinement, the showers, and the lobby for entering and exiting prisoners. Why didn't they have the lobby area in the front, they didn't answer when Trowa asked, and why weren't we in the lobby area before being confined to our cells was another question they were mixed up on when Wufei inquired about it. Promptly, from the cells they took us to the lobby to check for weapons, as if they hadn't made any mistake at all. It was quite hilarious, Duo and I started laughing. Then they found out that they had left the keys to the lobby in the van- why have a key to a place no one can even see?- we began laughing together. Trowa then asked what the chains were for. Apparently, we couldn't use our natural powers with them.

While Otto went to go get the keys, Bunt noticed he had left a cell-phone in the van and he needed it for the 'party' tonight. Obviously, they weren't going to share the fun alone for long. That left Walker with his hideous hair to look after us. Otto and Bunt must have had trouble finding their belongings for they were kept a long time, and soon Walker went out with them, snapping handcuffs to one of the links in our chain and then cuffing that to a bar in the cell. It was quiet for a moment.

"So what do they want?" I asked them. "I don't get it."

They turned around to me with that usual pitying look; Trowa's stomach made a crunching sound. His clear Orb shone brightly once, and then he sagged backwards so that Duo and I had to catch him. He began to groan while the hatchlings cracked more inside his belly.

"You going to be alright?" Duo looked worse than Trowa did, face an unearthly pale. "That doesn't sound like they are just hungry."

Outside, large gales blew. It actually sounded stronger than gales, almost hurricane weather. We couldn't see much outside the skylights, but I had a strange feeling that Walker and the other two demons were having trouble getting back inside the jailhouse.

Beads of sweat immediately made themselves known on Trowa's skin, rolling down in small rivers, and unseeing green eyes now only showed whites. Duo realized he wasn't going to get a coherent answer anytime soon; pulling Trowa's shirt up, we could see the stretch marks where the demon babies were attacking, and they continued for quite some time. Now where his hard washboard belly had been, there was rising roundness with bruises and threadlike marks. Trowa's breathing became labored as they continued to make room.

It began to rain, an all-out storm.

"Are they trying to break out?" Duo asked.

I told him, "No, I think they're just getting bigger." Trowa clutched my arm, eyes squeezing shut in pain.

"Stop them…!" he begged uselessly.

Duo's brows screwed together. "Why now?" The ground began to shake like an earthquake. Then it _was_ an earthquake.

"I think it is because of the food he had this morning. It must have given them sufficient energy to grow or something."

"Wow," praised Wufei, looking at me with a slight smile, "that actually makes sense Peacecraft." His eyes were red, irises aflame, and the tips of his fingers were glowing brightly with fire. Each breath was a small blaze.

The winds outside became brutal; hail added to it, large by the sound of them; a SNAP resounded throughout the air. That wasn't lightning, something in the ground broke. Though the sun was shining, it sounded like a hurricane had hit. Then we began to hear something large topple over with amazingly heavy thud-thud-thuds. Duo, Wufei, and I looked at each other, knowing that the sound must be the van rolling over itself. How strong would winds have to be to flip a car? How far out were these winds traveling? To happen out of nowhere, can meteorologists see these absurd signs of weather discrepancy? If they could, would they say anything about it? Or are the weathermen like policemen, filled with Mrs. Walkers and Officer Bunts?

There was a particularly hard hit- with a reflexive whistle of wind outside- from one of the hatchlings that broke the stomach's skin.

I placed my hand there, saying worriedly, just flab from the mouth again, "You guys shouldn't move so much. You're hurting him a lot." His skin warmed considerably, and there was less moving around, though Trowa's skin continued to expand.

Trowa's eyes shot open at me. "Keep talking and touching them… They like that…." he commanded breathlessly.

"How do you know?"

"I… I can feel it…" He fell flat again.

"Hey," I spoke, trying to humor him, "Can you hear me?"

They moved a bit, heating up again.

"I feel it too!" I exclaimed. The winds were dying outside too, the shaking less terrifying, the rain gone, and Wufei was glowing with healthy skin.

"Can I feel?" Duo asked; Trowa nodded feebly, and Duo put his on his stomach. The hatchlings gently bumped, as if to acknowledge him. Duo, purple eyes shining, turned his face to Wufei. "You try it!"

A bit hesitantly, Wufei added his hand onto the crowded space. They bumped again. "I wonder how many there are," he murmured to no one in particular.

"Seven… There's seven… Don't ask me how I know…" Trowa answered tiredly. "You guys all finished?"

At the sound of their… mother's voice, the hatchlings began wriggling and their warmth was a bit too much for our hands to handle, and we quickly took them off. The stretch marks disappeared and so did the tear. Trowa moaned in pleasure, almost purring, even a small smile forming on his face. "That's good guys." At his praise, they made a purring sound of their own.

The winds completely died down, the rain stopped, and the ground stopped shaking.

"To answer your question, Milliardo," Trowa said, pulling himself up by Duo and my elbows, "this is just an extravagant set up for kinky sex. Most likely, the guys they are going to call out the men who had planned this in the first place. The ones after me for some reason."

"Why were they arguing earlier then?" Duo had a lot of questions today.

"Probably they were supposed to wait, or call as soon as we arrived. Doesn't seem like they're going to do that, though."

"But _all this_ for some kinky sex? An 'A-class barrier' just for sex? Why don't they just bring us to the nearest, I don't know, place and rape us?"

"Probably,"-I was full of answers today-"they had to be away from cities to keep from disturbing other demons. And if they were going to do that, they might as well profit from some party, and then go all-out at that. I mean, if you were going to get a mansion to yourself, are you just going to sleep and do nothing?"

"Hell no, there's going to be a party."

"Exactly."

"Xzactly," Duo answered with a smile.

I sudden thought came to me. "We don't have to stand for it." This time, there was no answering patronizing look.

"It was only the fear that gave us power," Wufei argued.

At around the same time, we looked down at our chains. They had cracked, no longer golden. Besides me, Trowa breathed out a long sigh. Somehow he made it move all around us in a comfortable breeze. The Orb on his chest grew a dark design from itself onto his skin. I looked to the skylights and other few windows and saw the water, felt it tugging right in the middle of my stomach. By this instinct I began to collect them all on one side. Duo crumbled the cement through with dirt, making little holes. Wufei soon joined us by making little fires in his hands. Still, he was the voice of reason.

"Are you ready to kill to get out of here? They may be demonic kidnappers, but they still look pretty human."

Trowa whipped out the air, cracking the door to the lobby to pieces.

"And we don't know where we are…"

He got us with that one.

"And our city isn't the most welcoming place for us right now."

And one second Wufei was reasoning out of mutiny, and the next second I was pinned beneath a large black man with large identically creepy teeth, and he was doing exactly what it would look like he would do in such a situation. Or at least trying to, with a blindfold falling off my eyes, where I could see Trowa and Wufei chained naked to pipes in the wall and Duo pinned by several men, face bruised to several purple swellings. I was in a panic, and the storm had started raging outside again, the ground rumbling constantly. Wufei had Flamed On.

Then there was a loud bang, followed by several crashes, several manly screams, screeches that made my blood curdle, and I turned my head to see that Treize, Quatre, and Heero had made their own entrance through the small doors that were there.

"Good idea to follow the storms, Heero," spoke Treize coldly. "Now, which of you would like to die first?"

And, flash, it was gone again. The other three were shaking me back in forth in panic. When they saw me focus my eyes again, they bombarded me with questions that ran particularly along the lines of asking what I had seen.

"How do you know I saw something?"

Duo and Trowa looked at Wufei, and he gave them a hard look.

"It looked like you were seeing something," Trowa said.

_LIES_ were written all over his face.

"It's stupid," I told them. But it felt too real to be stupid. Matter-of-fact, it seemed damn near life-saving important. "But I saw a future where we stayed. It's not pretty, but we're going to get saved."

"Any alternatives?"

I thought hard for a moment, and then the moment zoomed to me much more naturally. My feet left the ground, I felt this time, and I was placed in the middle of a hungry horde; they were ripping us to pieces though we tried all our powers to fight back. We weren't skilled enough to defeat them all.

I shifted back to the present. "Nothing better," I answered, then explained, "It is sure death."

"So you can, like, read the future? Just that easy?" Duo grinned. Then his face dropped. "Your nose is bleeding."

"I don't get nosebleeds," I said automatically, but then I felt the trickle. I wiped it off and saw the red smear on my hand. A headache began to form with a vengeance, and I held it as the world became dizzy.

"No pain, no gain," whispered Trowa. "Let's not try that again. Who knows, his head might explode."

It felt like it.

"So we're going to stay right?" Wufei went on anxiously.

"I don't want to die the other way. And if he says we're going to get saved…" Trowa shrugged. Duo nodded. Wufei was pleased with this answer.

It took an hour for Otto, Bunt and Walker to come back. The storm had driven them nearly three miles away. On the radio in the car, the humans were investigating the sudden storm system: Hurricane No Way, for that was exactly what it was. And its eye had been directly over us.

And they called Trowa's chasers right away.


	14. Wufei 4

**AN**: I can't believe how long I have went without updating this. But without reviews, that's sort of what happens. Sorry about that, but please review if you want this to continue, and finish. Thanks Karina and Betagamma. And interesting note Betagamma. I never thought they were relying too much. I just thought that perhaps they weren't in the position to work things out that will end nicely.

Wufei 

Walker, Bunt and Otto watched us warily, standing a good distance. Only Otto remarked about the storm in his smoky voice, but none of them did or said anything more. They seemed nervous. Still, I didn't think they felt as nervous as we did, no matter how we had resigned ourselves to our fate. An absurd, nonetheless scary thought came to mind: this could mar whatever sexual experience I had in the future. It was intertwined with the reassuring feeling that I wasn't having a bout of nervous anticipation as I had with Treize, but of nervous anxiousness. This was nauseating, and I couldn't help but confess- inwardly- that I was just a bit eager with Treize.

At that time, I was brimming, now I had shriveled to a frightened ball amongst my cellmates. Our captors had, quite quickly, wrapped new golden chains around us. They were decorated with some platinum inscriptions, which may account for how they had become so much heavier.

Trowa had drifted off to sleep again, and the three 'officers' relaxed a bit. Not so surprisingly, they eased their manner more when Duo fell asleep. After Milliardo's head dropped forward and stayed there, and my own dipped, Otto spoke again, "It's working." I was partially asleep when a large group, perhaps twenty or thirty men and women, came through the lobby. Most of them were some minority. They spoke to the three, and then sauntered along to us, eying each of us in turn, touching and checking. Yet, even while someone was undressing me I couldn't bring myself to fight back, and I eventually fell asleep.

I awoke slowly. Beyond the haze of sleep I could hear the storm again, this time much fiercer. Someone was licking me on the neck, yet I was relieved that it felt not at all like Treize. For some reason, a part of me yearned for me to be able to like Treize.

I opened my eyes, lids heavier than weights. As I became more conscious, I was aware that there were at least two people on me, doing whatever. Particularly irritating was an insistent prodding in my bellybutton. Most of all, I had no idea what this could achieve with an unconscious partner. I tried to take the hand from me; surprisingly, I had the strength.

"Fucking shit! He burned the shit out of me!" The voice barked in anger first before screaming in agony. Through blurry eyes, I could see the creature consumed in fire while his so-called companions watched, laughing like hyenas. My sight cleared enough that I could see that most of the visitors simply ran around naked. The skylights had broken into pieces and they danced through the storm, screaming and laughing, occasionally attacking each other. I wonder what was making them lose their minds.

"Come on, Shine! You been on him this whole time. You see nobody gone be here no time soon."

Two black men hovered over Trowa's still unconscious body, which was covered in long scratches and bites. After awhile, he, too, moved as if still asleep. But I knew from before that the ones causing the storm and quake were us. I looked for Duo. He was fully awake, yet looked more exhausted than I. His skin has become sallow in such a short time, but his hair managed, I couldn't help but notice, to stay luxurious and seemed to snap and move on its own. As he sat there numbly, the curls struck those who came near.

The demons were fine with that; they seemed to relish in their own pain as much as another. For one, another brown-skinned person exploiting Milliardo was obviously in much pain. A cloud of water hovered around him, and his skin was soaked and bled at the same time, but he continued, laughing and shaking and, probably, dying.

The partner of the demon I had killed didn't seem as much a reveler. She was one of the few white ones, and quite small. A scan of the crowd showed that she had the only regular teeth of the bunch, except for the canines, only slightly protruding from her mouth. After a while she decided against whatever her friend died for, and instead curled herself in a cell.

Seeing me free, the black man not called Shine came over to me. He smiled, eerie rows of perfectly square white teeth nearly hanging out his mouth.

"Name's B-Rad. Pleased to meet you."

I let out a grunt.

"I bet you feel freer without them chains holding you, huh?"

I hadn't registered that fact. Still, I felt so tired.

"Look, you ain't goin' to be getting out. So turn your fires down."

Also something I hadn't realized has happened. I looked at myself and realized I was on fire, the good kind, I must distinguish.

B-Rad puckered his lips to the left side of his face and shrugged. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me; my fires immediately went off.

"See! I knew you can do it. Now you just stay like that while I have my fun, okay? Can you do that for me?"

He sounded so considerate that I actually started to feel compliant. Then he smiled that hideous smile with his perfectly square teeth. The feeling of safety erupted so quickly, I felt I might cry. I wasn't having the easiest life before this, but at least I wasn't ever raped, or going to be. At least, I think I can overpower Meilan.

It was just one quick thrust that made me cry out. The power flared within me, but I was scared of the gun; B-rad continued with vicious excitement, black smoke curling around his body. He didn't last long.

Just as the disgusting demon finished, a large flower pushed itself out his right eyesocket, launching the eyeball and its nerves over my shoulder. The next second, there was Treize ripping off the rest of his head, leaving a bouquet inside the neck. I hurriedly kicked this fresh-smelling corpse off of me.

Heero went after Shine, who, unfortunately made his escape by quickly jumping to the ceiling and slithering out through the skylight. Several bullets from Heero's gun holed the places Shine should have been.

By that time, the jail had completely cleared out. I saw the bodies of Bunt and Otto, or what was left of them, strewn about the floor. Walker must have made it out again, back to the police force, probably.

"That was nothing!" Quatre exclaimed, picking Duo up from the ground. "But there sure were a lot of them."

"Good idea to follow the storm, Quatre." Heero nodded at him. He held Trowa in his arms and stared quizzically at his stomach, which definitely looked bigger than before.

"Can you stand?" Treize asked me.

I found that I could and stood, only to fall into Treize's arms and be held there for a while. Suddenly, he took my chin into this hands and forced me to look into his eyes. I looked into his purplish-blue irises before I felt myself blushing at his intense gaze. I rolled my eyes downwards to his lips, suddenly desiring a kiss. But I shook my head out his hands instead.

Peacecraft did kiss Treize, but he separated after just a few moments, looked at him, then walked towards the exit, past me. I suddenly remembered that he knew about Dekim Barton.

Treize seemed to read Peacraft's look well. He took out his silver gun.

We went outside, we Orb carriers stumbling on our feet. A motorcycle and two cars, all engines idle, were outside, waiting for their riders. Peacecraft automatically went for one of the cars. Treize followed with his gun. Quatre had the motorcycle, which left Heero and Trowa with the last car. I briefly wondered if Quatre's ride was stolen; he hasn't used it before.

Peacecraft turned around to Treize's gun, eyes going wide in surprise, then anger, and lastly resignation. "I'm not going after him," he said.

"Perhaps not now," Treize answered, "But it will be a terrible risk to let you hold all that information inside your head, letting it stew."

"Dekim Barton is a strong demon isn't he." This was said monotonously,

"Extremely. I wouldn't dare go against him, not alone, anyway." Then he quickly added, "And not even with all of you Orbs, not when you're so green."

"Why me? If Trowa's his nephew, why me?"

Treize put the gun away, looking at the rest of us, at Trowa who had just woken up. "My best guess is that he wants your power. If you are ever able, which I am sure Dekim believes you will be able, to control even the most miniscule amount of water, you could control more than Trowa, and there are more water-torture techniques than air. It may also be that your faux mother offered you."

"F-Faux?"

"Well, you and Trowa both have fake families. They were killed and replaced by the people you see as family now. It was fortunate for the people surrounding Duo that his parents died early, and Wufei's family was lucky enough to give birth to an Orb carrier."

"When was my family replaced?" Milliardo's face had taken on a panicked look, an extraordinarily sad panicked look.

"When you were three or four. It's understandable you couldn't see the difference." Treize put the gun away. "Make no mistake, any demon not standing here is a formidable enemy. Now, let's all go home, and we'll convene in a week's time, as planned?"

Heero and Quatre both nodded.

Finally safe, I watched Milliardo carefully in the car. I was surprised myself that my family was actually a bunch of demons, but wouldn't that mean...

"Aren't I a demon, Treize?"

Treize smiled, as if expecting the question. "No, your parents are both half-demons, bastard children, and you turned out perfectly human, which is the only way you could carry the Orb. Of course, the blood of a scion is heavy in your veins."

"Scion?"

"It's a descendant of a demon somewhere in ancestry. It really isn't anything special, since plenty of the human population are scions. But only scions can become carriers, and particularly strong ones at that." Treize yawned. "I am actually tired. Looking for where Walker took you all was a trying experience. Try not to get taken again, would you?"

"We'll try," Peacecraft answered humorlessly. I couldn't shake the image of him kissing Treize so easily out of my head.

We dropped him off first. Treize had explained that our return was already known to the community, and that the police force had made a public apology to the families of the victims- us. Apparently, it was all staged, or some such thing. The explosion's creator was still on the loose, probably some sort of arsonist, the chief explained, who chose the school building as his first target.

Treize asked if Milliardo would prefer to go back to the mansion, and he quickly answered no without looking back. He was taken home.

I said no as well. Treize only smiled, letting me go.

Meilan was sitting in the living room chair when I walked in. I felt there was a change between us; I knew who she was.

And apparently she knew that as soon as she saw my face.

"You were ours first, Wufei," she said.

"I am no one's."

"Then explain to me why your dear Master Treize is still parked out there?" Noin came from the shadows to the windows, looking intensely at me.

I didn't bother to see if they were telling the truth, but instead went upstairs and began to pack my things. As I was folding clothes, the girls came upstairs, watching me. I stuffed in a lot more clothes, disregarding any order. I would not be coming back, not to her. I felt I should have gone straight to the mansion.

"You know," Noin said to me as I rushed past her to get to the door, "you're not that strong. Someone's going to get you. Whatever fantasy land baby Kushrenada has planned isn't going to work."

"Come on, Wufei. He wants you to be his fuck toy." Meilan grabbed my arm. "You could be part of the Clan."

"What does this clan actually do?"

For a second, she looked surprised, as if unprepared for me to really consider her offer. "We do a lot."

"Like put bombs in cars?"

"That wasn't us. That was the work of those damn leeches," Meilan snarled, her teeth sharp and eyes dilated like a feline. "But you won't have to worry about them if you come with us."

I couldn't be more convinced that she had left out some important information. "I don't think so, " I answer. "I have a feeling that the Orb's powr won't be mine alone."

Meilan had nothing to say to that, but she narrowed her odd eyes enough to make me hurry out the door.

Outside, Treize did wait. He was out of the car, staring, probably anticipating trouble. I had two bags and a backpack full of my essentials which he took the liberty of throwing into the trunk of the limo. The trunk didn't have a bottom to it. I guessed it worked out like the doors in his house.

When we got inside the car he pulled me into a deep kiss. I was hot within minutes. After we pulled away for air, I was the one to pull us back together. He had to wrench me away.

"Make sure this isn't only something you're trying to prove to yourself. Make sure it is real."

I knew exactly what he meant. Would I really want it again? Or do I just want to win against Peacecraft for Treize's affection which, oddly, iddn't really man anything physical.

I thought on this, while, instead of going back to Treize's home, we went to Peacecraft's again. He was waiting on the curb in front of his house while someone who must be his sister spoke close to his ear. Treize took out h is silver, rose-inlaid weapon and exited the car. Milliardo stood up, immediately taking his things to the trunk and throwing them in.

"This isn't part of the trucem, Treize. We were not to interfere so much with anyone else," Relena spoke. She looked much like Meilan, but fiercer, more experienced. Could she be older/ "And you are supposed to keep Dekim secret. We agreed on that."

"We also agreed that if he passes the point of no return, I will not be responsible anymore," Treize said smoothly. Milliardo entered the car behind him, sitting besides me. He seemed sullen over the progression of events. He explained to me that he foresaw in his futuristic vision that Treize would come back.

"Dekim hasn't-"

"But Trowa has."

"then have him stay away from the other carriers! Other than him and Wufei, you have have no business with the Orbs. Are you trying to get yourself killed, Treize?"

For a second, Treize didn't answer. He inspected his gun for a languid moment before replying, "Don't think that I don't believe there will be casualties down this road, Relena. In essence, I have all the carriers and their immediate holders on my side. However, what you and the others do is your own responsibility."

Relena and Treize stared one another down for awhile longer before Relena turned back towards the house. Treize put the gun away and came back inside the care. "Home, please, Lady."

We were pulled forward slightly as the car began to run, the sound of its engine the only sound in the vehicle. Milliardo's voice made me jump.

"Why didn't you tell us at first?" he asked Treize, eyes locked vehemently on Treize. "You knew they were fake, so why wasn't that the first thing to come out of your mouth?"

"I promised not to, Milliardo, unless I absolutely had to"

"and when would that have been if I hadn't received my memories?"

"Never," came the simply answer.

Milliardo growled in his throat. His Orb, like Trowa's, and probably like mine, had grown and tattooed a design futher along his chest and neck. The news of his fake family struck him hard, while I never really had a close relationship with any family members, other than my aunt. It was give-and-take with my parents and relatives, especially my supposedly future wife Meilan.

My gaze went ot Treize, who stared at me with smoldering eyes. I was hot again, but I couldn't go over across to him and shove our lips together like before. I don't know why, but it may have something to do withy my pride. I huddled over myself when he came closer.

"It seems you boys may have come to my place to stay." We said nothing. "Of course, I sort of knew this will play out eventually. It was par of my plan."

"Plan?" we asked together.

"Plan," he said, not elaborating further. "it will be only a few days we've met, and I will have other work to do. Believe it or not, you boys are not my top priority. Well, you are part of it, but my main job was surveillance and minimum contact, while scoping out my enemies. As you can see, I have it backwards."

"I bet your 'dad' is pretty upset at that," Milliardo mumbled.

Treize laughed brokenly, before letting his face fall. "Yes. Yes, he is. But anyway, Quatre has this brilliant plan to have you all working while we're busy, at a place we trust with some people we actually like. There are more than seventeen organizations who are here to recruit you for their causes, and I need to get rid of them all. That is, with the help of Heero and the little one , of course."

I spoke, "Do you not think you are a little overwhelmed?"

"yes, I do think that is so – but, I don't have much choice. I like you boys."

"We have arrived, sir," Lady called, stepping out the car. "Would you like dinner?"

"No, I have no appetite. Boys?"

We nodded in dissent and simply followed him inside, Lady first. I wondered if she had another name or if her first name was really as it was.

Anyway, we settled in his opulently styled room, dressing in sleepwear from our luggage, which was situated in the middle of the room.

He tried nothing as we went to sleep. I was slightly disappointed. .


	15. Trowa 4

AN: A short chapter with my favorite pairing. This is an old series, isn't it? Does anyone read Gundam Wing anymore? I don't really want to leave it, lol.

Karina: Glad to see you still hanging in there! I'll try to finish this.

Trowa

Heero carried me straight to a strange room full of foreign mechanical objects; he shoved a needle in my arm and stuck sensorfs all over my body, prioritizing my stomach and head.

"Heero." My voice was all raspy. Had I been screaming?

"Don't speak," he ordered in his usual no-nonsense voice. "The hatchlings have progressed quickly because of your previous situation." He stopped, looking me full in the face, his eyes so intent that I thought I might just blush. "This is bad, for both of us. I may even be terminated because of this mishap, Trowa."

"That's not good."

"No, it is not."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing how far they have come." A little printer spat out spurts of readings, and Heero eyed them with intense concentration. He was so focused that he didn't notice his phone making that familiar squealing sound nor Doctor J's subsequent appearance.

The old man looked around and then spotted me. His face was grim, angry. When Heero finally noticed him, and I was about to yell out to him myself, J had the clawed hand on my stomach, feeling it all over.

Heero dropped down low onto both knees this time. "No words can cover this mistake, Sir."

"You're right," J said, whipping around to kick Heero. He beat him up for approximately ten minutes, before he gave him some jerky he had in his pocket. He gave me some as well, and I ate it just so that J wouldn't be mad once more. While Heero's wounds healed (just so J could smack him a couple more times) my stomach began to cramp incessantly. The printer made a whirring sound, shooting out new charts, charts which J obviously liked.

Heero was bowing again, breathing heavily. "My deepest apologies."

"No worries," J said cheerfully, patting him on the head. "It seems like this is all grand. They haven't synchronized with their powers. Isn't that good?"

"Extremely."

J continued looking at the readings, but Heero stared at me from under his bangs.

His face was full of relief.

"Good, good." J talked to himself a bit more before saying, "Next time this week, I want another reading. But please reassure me that another incident like this will not happen."

Heero opened his mouth, his lips twitched. Then he simply closed it, bowing his head low.

"Well, I suppose you can't make that promise if there are so many of our enemies running about. Could you get rid of a few, at least?"

"Definitely, sir."

"Good. That's what I like to hear, Heero." J patted him again, and then fell through the floor, obviously his door. Such a creepy old man going through walls filled me with dread.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Heero wavered on his feet, stretching limbs. He then checked the papers again. He walked over to me, a tiny smile tugging his lips, one, much nicer, hand caressing my stomach.

"I'm fine," he finally answered.

"What are you smiling about?"

"It worked."

"What worked?"

"The hatchlings absorbed your and the other carriers' powers. The readings shows the high amount of absorption and release, but covers the amount of energy the hatchlings have synchronized."

I rubbed my face. Heero wasn't nervous, so this was as plain as I was going to get it.

Heero tried again, still. "The hatchlings are too powerful to be fetuses; they give off too much energy, which means the energy isn't synchronized."

"What if they _aren't _synchronized?"

Heero face turned stony, like one does when he realizes he left his keys in the car."I've memorized the patterns of Orb carriers, and those are the only patterns showing on the records. That and higher builds that can only come from Kushrenada, Winner, and myself."

"But there is a possibility."

"There is. However, I don't believe it is so. The readings are drastically different from the day before yesterday's."

"Day before yesterday? You mean yesterday."

"It is two in the morning."

"Oh."

We exited the lab after that, and he helped out of my tattered clothes, what was left after Shine got through with me. Remembering him made me remember that he was still out there... B-rad was dead; I wonder if he was going to be mad about that.

He made me a scented vanilla bath, leaving me with a towel and a fresh pair of pajamas. It felt and smelled nice, normal except for my slightly enlarged stomach and the Orb with vein-like tattoos spread across my torso. Getting out the shower, I noticed the squiggles were spread up to my neck. I also saw that I had a bit of a muscular makeover.

I was a skinny stick before, there's no going around that. But my body has squared out with muscles, my fingernails were sharp, and my legs looked much limber than I remembered, seeing as though I haven't had a shred of exercise in the last month. I checked my teeth and found my canines were pointed,

I was becoming a demon.

I tapped my stomach; it was rock hard. And not the sexy 'rock hard abs' sort of thing. Real rock. Funny, I would have thought I would have some sort of meltdown by now, but I guess that came around when I passed out from being raped.

There should be _something_; I couldn't possibly be standing here so mentally unscathed.

Maybe it was because Heero was with me. Heero and friends came to save the day, Heero would suffer worse that a really bad beating to go against his master. He would disobey his superiors... For what? For me?

I got dressed. The hatchlings must have fallen asleep or something in the tub. When I got out the bathroom I tried to find his room, but came upon room after room full of nothing or lab equipment. I found several bathrooms and a room with a full theater. I came to realize that the rooms were leading to various dimensions, probably folding in on themselves over and over in the tiny apartment.

I finally called out his name, and he opened the door which I just looked in. It had had a pool, but now it had his room full of brown and crème colors.

"Are you hungry?"

Surprisingly, I was not.

"I think they are asleep. I don't... feel them anymore," I told him.

Heero's eyes widened. "They have already established emphatic connections with you."

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Unless you want sex, I advise against it." His face was flat, as if he had just said goodnight.

At first, I didn't quite get what he was saying, mouthing 'unless' questionably, then I walked in.

"What changed your mind?"I asked.

He changed the subject: "You just took a shower, and you start work tomorrow."

I tried not to be distracted by his words, though I was curious by working... At the fast food restaurant?

"What changed your mind?" I reiterated. I walked around to the front of his body, before pressing mine against his, accidentally; it was as if a magnet pulled us together.

A high-powered burst of energy shot between us as our bodies touched, and before I could even question what was happening, he was kissing me.

I've had my share of good kisses, but not all of them combined could have prepared me for this one, what seemed like bliss pulsing between us. My eyes opened midway and I caught his steamy cobalt eyes half-lidded. He drew his arms up under my ass and picked me from the floor, throwing me on the bed with him quickly climbing atop me. He removed the clothes I had so recently pulled on and sank his teeth around my pulsing Orb.

I cried out and he pulled back immediately.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. You... It felt really good, keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you serious?"

That small smile again. He leaned forward slowly, making me wait for the volts between us to start again, and, God, did they start. They became almost unbearable when he pressed his mouth to the Orb again, sucking gently, and he brought his hand over my stomach. The hatchlings were awake, and they were enjoying themselves.

"What... What about the readings? Wouldn't your... build show on the report?"

"Not in a week," he said, this time grinning full-time. He took off his own clothes and pushed our bodies flushed against one another, more sparks.

"Why is... that happening?" I wondered aloud.

"This is the energy, the spirit of our souls as a physical force, that we all carry. Humans have little force, but you, as an Orb carrier, have more force than ten of me."

"I'm not going to blow apart, am I?"

"Your body changes are adapting to the change in your energy. Otherwise, your energy will transfer into your powers and make storms like before, or it will go to the hatchlings."

"Good. Now, kiss me."

His limbs felt an awful like warm slightly bendable iron, his penis regular, his rhythm insistent yet careful. He kept a hand on my stomach the whole time, kneading and pressing as he sucked me off, licked across my thigh and neck, or sucked the various parts of me. As time wore on, he got bigger in mass and muscle, until he no longer looked like a boyish demon, but masculine, like Treize.

"You're eating up my energy." I moaned harshly as he finally entered me, after carefully preparing my passage for fifteen minutes. I was surprised I hadn't come yet.

"I am an incubus. That's our main power."

"That helps on the readings, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. But the pull of the hatchlings is..."He moaned, pulling in and out. "Stronger. You feel nice."

"N-nice? That's it?"

He kissed me again.


	16. Duo 4

AN: A long time in coming, huh? I wrote this in a week because I was trying to draw on long-dead feelings. I think I wrote way better back when I started this thing… But now that I am doing it again… I don't feel so bad anymore.

Just review and I'll post another chapter. Thanks to those of you that did review!

**Karina001: **I have failed you. I won't be surprised if I never hear from you again!

**Starless-ocean**: Here's Duo (And Quatre)! I hope you like it! And I started this fic when I was in high school two years ago. You can write in German, but make it simple, haha. I haven't study it in so long, I think I may have lost it all!

Duo

"Quatre," I called.

Quatre called back, "Duo," with his eyes closed. He had his arm over his face and he looked extremely tired in both his body and whatever part of his face was showing. He looked like he needed some lovin'.

"Let's have sex, Quatre."

"We really shouldn't."

"And when's the last time we actually did something we were supposed to do?"

"Eh."

We stayed silent for a bit. I had dug us near the orphanage after he stopped the motorbike near Newman's Cave, and we were in my room. Quatre didn't like that idea too much before he realized that no one was there. He didn't explain what he was scared of either, and I had a funny feeling that it had something to do with families not being all that they seem and whatnot. What if Sister and Father were some freaky power-hungry demons, too? I didn't want to ask, because I didn't want the answer.

Then I heard the car in the driveway. Quatre shot up immediately, then crawled out the window, jumping away quickly and quietly. I was going to call his name until Father came in. His eyes were narrow.

"You've had a trying day, Duo, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir. It was all just so crazy."

"What happened?"

"What happened?"

"What happened to you at the jail."

"Well, we just… We just sat in jail until they told us we could go."

Father stood still. Actually, he didn't even blink when I talked to him and he didn't blink now. It was sort of crazy.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, realizing I didn't hear anything. It was eerily quiet.

"They went with Sister Helen to a movie."

"Oh."

And he just kept… standing there. Just standing there.

"So, um, whatcha up to, Father?"

"Nothing, Duo. What are you up to?"

""Bout to go to bed, you know. Take a shower and go to bed."

"I see."

He was still standing there for a minute, and then he abruptly turned and walked away. I closed the door behind him, turned around, and there was Quatre to scare the hell out of me. He covered my mouth and pressed a finger to his lips to shush me. Wiggling his fingers to wave me forward, directed me to the window. Whispering, he told me, "I'll see you later. It's too dangerous for me here."

"Is he a demon?"

"Yes. But he won't do anything to you now."

"Aw, fuck, Quatre! Why couldn't you just say 'nevermind that' like you always do?"

Quatre shrugged. "You had the idea," he said.

I could fear myself tearing up, and I hated myself for it. And I hated Father. And Quatre a little, too. If it wasn't for him, would all this have happened? Well, it wouldn't change the fact that Father was a demon… Maybe Quatre's the only thing that is making this bearable, but still… It's a sucky thing to realize that your whole happy life was just a ruse for some maniacal plan.

"Hey, Quatre, before you go- what they got planned for me?"

Quatre bit his lower lip and made a cute little face. "I don't know the specifics, but apparently these guys want to destroy the human race."

"And how am I supposed to help with that?"

"I don't know. Cause an earthquake or something? Oh, almost forgot. When you're ready to leave, knock four times on your front door when nobody's looking. It will put you right at the cave's entrance, and we can put you to work until those people at the school figure out what to do with you all."

"Will do, Quat'. Now, how about a kiss?"

Quatre rolled his eyes but leaned forward anyway. Despite the eyeroll, he nearly sucked my tongue out of my mouth. And he tasted better than normal. I grabbed the back of his head to taste him some more. I was feeling hot and ready by the time we separated and I tried, "Come on, just once, Quatre. I'm dying here."

Biting his lip again, driving me crazy, but in the end he shook his pretty blonde head.

"It's dangerous, Duo. Maybe if you wake up early enough tomorrow, we can have sex for breakfast."

"Sounds great."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

And he ran off.

I took my problem into my own hands, literally, while in the shower. I've only fucked Quatre once, but I knew that if I were to do it again, it will be the best thing that would ever happen to me. And then the next time after that as well. And then after all that.

But I had to make do with jerking off in the shower for now. My hand got tired before I could come, so I just opted to walk around with a hard-on. I didn't want to tease myself with memories of Quatre's boyish, pierced body, unless I really wanted to torment myself, and I didn't.

When I got out the shower, Sister was there.

Now, never in my whole bow-legged life did Sister ever come in my room without permission, not even when I shared it four-to-a-room when I was a kiddo. And now here she was, watching me in all my half-nude, half-erect glory with the same narrow, squinty eyes Father was looking at me with. I simply froze there, not knowing what to make of it.

Then she just… left…

I had a dream that night. It was a dream of me destroying the earth with my newfound powers. It wasn't that surprising that I had that dream, but it was sort of surprising that I was crying throughout. Wouldn't I have been laughing like a madman? Am I sad? I'm killing the whole race, I guess I should have had something to cry about. Not like mankind had ever done anything for me, but, hey, it's the principle that matters.

How would they convince me to wipe out humankind?

I never got an answer from the dream, which seemed to go on forever, all around the world, through oceans and volcanoes, deserts and forests, bringing down trees and dunes and people and lava and just doing a whole lot of destruction.

I awoke to one of the other kids getting ready for school. Evidently, one day was enough to be cautious about bomb threats for the rest of the schools.

"Hey, Duo."

"Hey."

"Are you going to school today?"

"Dude, you saw the news, didn't you?"

The kid shrugged.

"No, I ain't going to school."

He grinned. "Cool."

"Not really."

Once more he shrugged, this time putting on his backpack, and he made his merry way to the bus stop while I lied there in bed. After the house was mostly quiet with the kids gone, and Father and Sister Helen gone back to sleep, I got up, got dressed, and went to the front door, hyperaware of every creak in the floorboards and the tipping of the house. By the time I reached the door, I was sure I had made enough noise to wake the whole world. But, of course, that was my imagination.

It wasn't my imagination when Father called, "Duo."

I turned right around, my heart threatening to beat straight out my chest and onto the floor with a sound plop.

"Where are you going, Duo?"

"Just… Just outside… To a friend's house."

"Who?"

"New girl. You wouldn't know her."

Finally, some emotion came over his face. He asked, "Her?"

"Yea, her." Woo, I'm such a good liar. "We were just going to hang out somewhere."

"I see."

"Yep."

And, of course, he stood there, and I stood there like a deer in headlights, and he stood there, and I stood there.

"Weren't you leaving?"

"Oh, okay." I simply walked out the door, not knocking or anything. I looked at the windows to see if Father would watch me as I walked away, but he didn't. I waiting there for a long time, waiting to see his wan face and his squinty eyes, but all I saw were the curtains and the faint outlines of the sofas and chairs.

Then I realized that Quatre hadn't said a specific side of the door to knock on, just as long as no one was looking. I looked around the neighborhood, scanning for faces or arms or dogs being walked or anything of that nature and came to the conclusion that no one was watching.

I knocked four times on the door, ultra soft so that Father or Sister wouldn't hear me. I prepared my mind for the scare of my life just in case Father or Sister was there to stare back at me when I opened the door. 'Forgot something?' Father would say, and then there would be the awkward standing again.

I opened the door, and, thank God, I opened up to the cave. I slipped through the sliver I had allowed open and closed the door behind me. It vanished before I could even see it again.

Quatre was still asleep, apparently at home in the cave. He had brought in a bed and dresser and some clothes hung from a rack with hangers through them. There was a carpet on the floor, and there was a mirror on the cave wall. It almost looked like a regular room if you take out the rocks jutting out every which way.

I crawled in the bed and wrapped my arms around Quatre's softly breathing form, which was naked. Predictably, I started getting hard at the feel of his body against mine, and then I remembered his suggestion last night and I took off my clothes and nestled my dick between his cheeks down below. I shook with pleasure. I was getting really into it, rubbing against him and roaming my hands up and down his arms and hips and down to his thighs.

Quatre's voice murmured into the crook of his arm. "You're driving me crazy, Duo. Just put it in."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I took myself in hand and began nudging his twitching asshole, and pressed myself hard, all the way in. Now he shook, and breathed out, "Duo."

It was kind of difficult, doing it sideways, but I just picked up his leg, nudged myself a little lower, and began to thrust all over again.

In the mirror I could see two white figures enveloped in darkness. My energy and his were swirling around each other just as my come would soon be swirling around his insides. But this time, I would hold out. I pushed in and out slowly. My heart pounded in .my chest, and my cock felt like it was being pulled into another realm. Every thrust into a black hole of pleasure, my whole body reeling with it.

"Does it feel good, Duo?" moaned Quatre, reaching back with his hand to grab my head. "I like the way you fuck me like this, nice and slow."

"Hell, yea, it feels good. And the way you talk dirty ain't too bad either."

"Mm-hmm… Just a little deeper- Ahn! Nnnn!"

I was probably pushing against that sensitive prostate. In his position, I was really the only one he could do anything, so I did the best I could. I had to strain against the pull that made me want to go faster, be more aggressive, and I think I did well. Especially because he was wet and clinging to me like nothing else in the world.

I took his dick in hand and began to pump; he moaned loudly, and Newman made a show to echo it back. I wanted more out of Quatre, so I sucked on his earlobe and licked around the shell. He smacked his teeth against his tongue, and from what I saw around his head, he was clenching his jaw.

"Come on, baby," I whispered in his ear. "I want to hear you."

"All this echoing is making me self-conscious," he admitted.

"Don't worry about that."

He sniffed. "I can't help it- Hey!"

I had flipped him over so that he was sitting on top of me, reaching deeper than even before.

I was stronger that I thought I was, or maybe Quatre was just really light- probably that- but I picked him up easy peasy and slowly dropped him down onto me; I pulled away and I pushed him up, then pulled him down hard as I brought myself inside him.

Quatre seemed to like this position better, and he groaned aloud, moaning and whimpering above me.

"Duo! Harder, Duo!"

"Wait, I wanna-"

But he straddled me on his knees and began to bounce himself on my cock; the sight of me entering that tight ass, stretching it, nearly pushed me over the edge. It was even worse with all the smoke and energy passing between us, going through my pores like welcomed fire, flying across my nerves like a thousand caresses.

I could see my hair snapping the air. It had come out of my usual braid and wormed its way through the space around my head.

_Thwap-Thwap-Thwap _was the sound of our bodies smacking into each other, hard and fast, with both our moans filling the cave and reverberating outside, the only ones to hear the animals and insect. Maybe a passerby taking a hike would be out there too, but we didn't worry about that.

"We-We-We have to meet Treize for breakfast!' Quatre gasped out, sliding himself up-and-down, hands grasping one thigh.

"Maybe we should-" I moaned, "-really get going, huh?"

"Mm-hm! Yes!"

I wasn't quite sure what he was saying yes to, but I guessed it was both to sex and hurrying our little shindig. I sat up, pushing his whole little body down to the bed and fucked him just like that. The whole bed rattled with the force of my thrusts and Quatre yelled appreciatively underneath me. I think I was yelling, too.

"Quatre!"

Yep, I most surely was. What was even more of a ball-tightening performance was the way Quatre balled the sheets into his fist and pushed back against me, twitching his anus and pulling the skin of my cock all around in such wonderful patterns.

Holy shit! It just felt so good! My whole body was singing, but, at the same time, I could feel the effects of losing myself in the pleasure, that I would eventually lose consciousness, so I held on, trying to concentrate on staying awake.

"Harder, Duo!" I realized I had slowed down.

Soon, I was like, what the fuck? I mean, it's not like we really needed to go eat breakfast, nor did I need to really work. It was all a ruse, and if I needed a couple more hours of sleep from having good sex, then so be it!

I pumped out of him fast, hard, and to the point. And before I could really enjoy myself getting loose again, I was coming and yelling and Quatre was shouting out as I spurted come in his ass and he came on the sheets.

My muscles trembled with the force of my orgasm, and I eked out a squeak and a gasp that teetered me on the edge of fainting- but I didn't faint. And neither did Quatre.

Quatre simply moaned beneath me, and I fell to the side of him, completely exhausted. It felt like all my body was wiggling with the aftereffects of pleasure.

We looked at each other, smiling.

"That was fucking great," Quatre said.

"Hell, yea."

"But we really should get going."

"Oh, yea."

"I suppose you don't have enough energy to send us to Treize's place?"

"Nah, I have more than I ever had before."

"Good," he answered, stretching.

"I don't feel like getting up," I said, pulling at my joints, too.

"Me, neither. But we have to go. I don't want to be in Treize's bad graces."

I thought of the ginger-haired beast and decided that I didn't want to be in those bad graces, either. I finally got up, wiping myself with the sheets, and put on my clothes. Quatre followed suit, and we clung to each other on the way to Treize's place.


End file.
